Secretly in love with you
by Hinata6
Summary: On Hold. This is a story about two best friends who are in love with each other. The only thing is that they both are in denial about each others feelings towards the other and won't admit it to themselves. Full summary inside. Pairing: SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secretly in love with you**

**Summary: This is my first fanfic that is not based on the anime. Meaning no ninjas, no weapons, clans (well maybe), and no fighting. This is a story about two friends who are very close. They are like Will & Grace besides the fact that Sasuke isn't gay. (I love that show Will & Grace smiles) So anyways they both are twenty years old and they live under the same roof, known each other since they were nine years old. The two love each but they are both in denial about it. She gets jealous when he brings home different women while he gives other men the death glare if they look at her in the wrong way. But one day Hinata who hasn't had a date since her boyfriend Zaku finally meets someone name Naruto and he immediately falls head over heels for her and asked her out; not knowing that she had a male as a roommate or that her roommate just so happens to be his best friend Sasuke. The two started dating and Sasuke didn't like it one bit…even though he has a girlfriend of his own he still gets jealous. What will happen between Sasuke and Hinata? Hinata and Naruto? Well read and find out….**

**Oh the characters will be kind of OOC…and the pairings in order how they will appear in the story:**

**Pairings: **

**Sasuke x OC (OC name is Akane)**

**Sasuke x OC OC name is Nao) **

**Sasuke x Ino**

**Hinata x Naruto**

**Lee x Sakura**

**Chouji x OC**

**Shikamaru x Hinata (one sided)**

**Shikamaru x OC**

**Main Characters of this story:**

**Sasuke **

**Hinata**

**Neji**

**Kiba**

**Naruto**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji**

**Ino**

**Lee **

**Sakura**

**TenTen**

**And the main pairing of the story is ****SasuHina****. Don't worry this is a SasuHina fanfic but it'll take awhile before they are actually a pairing but there will be a lot and of SasuHina moments in each chapter even when Sasuke is with Ino. **

**So please read on but I have a feelings that you might have skipped all of this and went straight to the story LOL anyhow please enjoy the story.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter One**

The two best friends were walking on the city street of Konoha. Sasuke looked over at his best friend as he smiled. "Hey are you chewing on?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Gum, do you want some?" She asked him offering him a piece as he took it.

"Sure" He puts the gum in his mouth and starts chewing. "I think gum is one of the weirdest human inventions" Hinata looks at him.

"How so?"

"Well for one it's not a liquid, it's not a solid, it's not food. What is it? It isn't really anything, you know. I mean, it's like a stationary bike for your jaw" Hinata laughed as she listened to her best friend.

"Sasuke-kun you sometimes talk about the oddest things" She giggled.

"Well it's the truth" He smiled as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked at him. She and Sasuke have been friends ever since they were nine years old. They're both from famous clans in Konoha. He's from the Uchiha clan, while she's from the Hyuuga clan. They both live together both wanting to get away from their families for awhile. They both care about each other deeply. She often gives him quick pecks on the lips for various of reasons, while he'll hug her every once in a while, she confines in him as does he…they're best friends that are always there for each other. Think of them like the Will & Grace except Sasuke isn't gay.

"Well listen I have to get going now I have to go to work now" He nodded as he looked at her.

"Alright see you when you get home" She nodded as she rushed off to work. Sasuke smiled to himself as he soon walked into the local diner where he saw his other best friend Uzumaki Naruto.

He and Naruto have been friends since college since they were roommates dreading the years that they were but Naruto was still a good friend. He hasn't introduced Naruto to Hinata quite yet since he hasn't gotten around to doing it.

"Hey blockhead" Naruto looked up to see the smirking Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke. What's up?" Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke sit down.

"Nothing much…I was just walking with Hinata but she went off to work" Naruto pouted.

"Aw man I really want to meet this Hinata of yours?" Naruto pouted. Every time he came over to Sasuke's and Hinata's apartment Hinata was never home. He pouted at the thought.

"So how are things with your girlfriend? What's her name again…?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Akane…and things are going fine" Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded as he then looked over at the cashier.

"You think she is happy?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in a confused way.

"Who?"

Naruto indicates with his head. "The cashier" He asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Rue Takamori?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke in a surprised way. "You know her name?" Naruto gapes as he looks back at the older woman.

"Sure…" Sasuke stated as he looked at the blonde.

"I don't think I've ever spoken to her.

"Maybe that's why she's happy" Sasuke stated earning a glare from the blonde.

"So what are you doing? You are looking for a job right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Come on Naruto you dobe you can't just lazy around and do nothing and beg me for money all of the time" Naruto sighed.

"Yeah-yeah I know but…I don't know where to start looking. Ever since I got fired from that company it's been hard to find a job" Naruto stated. Sasuke looked away from Naruto sighing.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Listen I know this place where I can get you into" Naruto eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Naruto said in a surprised way.

"Yeah…I can get you a job working in the Hokage's office" Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat as he looked at Sasuke.

"You really can do that? You would do that for me?!" Naruto looked at his best friend.

"Yeah…unfortunately" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grinned. "Thank you so much Sasuke you are the best" Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" Sasuke the stood up as Naruto watched him.

"Hey where are you going you just got here"

"I have somewhere to be" Naruto put on a sly grin.

"Somewhere like…Akane" Naruto snickered as Sasuke blushed.

"Later dobe…" He quickly walked out of the diner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was rushed back and fourth to her office to the Hokage's office. Hinata had a job working as a secretary for the Hokage. She was very lucky she had gotten the job since her cousin had helped her get it.

"Hinata!" The Hokage called her name. Hinata jumped as she looked at the Hokage in a nervous way.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama" She smiled at the woman. Tsunade looked at Hinata and then sighed.

"Hinata you have been working very hard lately. You are a very good worker I admire that about you" Hinata blushed from the complement as she smiled.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama" Tsunade smiled.

"I want you to take the day off" Hinata snapped her head up as she looked at her.

"R-Really?! But I couldn't I mean you might need me here" Tsunade sighed as he looked at the Hyuuga woman.

"Hinata I am telling you take a day off" Hinata nodded her head as she looked at the woman.

"_Hokage-sama can be scary" _ "Hai Hokage-sama I will take the day off" She smiled as she bowed and quickly left the office.

When Hinata walked out the building she spotted Sasuke with a woman she never saw before. _"Who is that woman? Could it be Akane? His girlfriend?" _ Hinata walked closer towards the couple until she was in front of them.

Akane looked at Hinata as she held on to Sasuke as if saying 'he is mine so whoever you are back off'. Hinata just looked away as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hinata what you are doing? I mean aren't you're suppose to be at work"

"Ah I have the day off today" She stated with a smile. Akane pouted since no one was paying her any attention. Sasuke looked at Ino and noticed her expression as he smiled.

"Hinata this is my girlfriend Akane, the one I have been telling you about" Hinata looked at the blonde. She was tall, well taller than she is; she had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Hinata just took one look at her and she was already envious of the beautiful woman.

"Oh so this is Hinata…your roommate" Akane stated as she looked at Hinata while smiling but Hinata could tell right away that the smile was a fake one and of course Sasuke didn't notice it.

"Hai it is…my best friend at that" He smiled as he looked at Hinata. Hinata blushed as she looked down at the ground. Akane frowned as she then looked at Sasuke and grabbed his face pulling it close to her face.

"Sasuke-kun I'll see you later" He planted a kiss on his lips. Hinata stared at her with wide eyes before looking away. When Akane pulled away the first person Sasuke looked at was Hinata before he looked away from both girls.

"It was nice meeting you Hinara" Akane said her name wrong on purpose which Hinata noticed.

"Nice meeting you to…Akemi" Hinata also said her name wrong. Both girls frowned as they looked at each other. Sasuke noticed the tension between them as he cleared his throat.

"Well…um…"Both women looked at Sasuke.

"See ya Sasuke-kun" Akane then walked off. Sasuke watched her walk off until her could no longer see her. He looked back at Hinata. "Well do you like her?"

"Eh…she's okay" Sasuke looked at her.

"What?! Why not?"

"Hey-hey-hey I never said I disliked the women I just said she's okay" Hinata smiled as she looked at her best friend. She then looks ahead of them to see Shikamaru and Chouji coming they're way.

"Oi yeah look there is Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun" Sasuke sighs.

"Great you're weird friends" Hinata frowned.

"They are not weird" Hinata frowned as she defended her other best friends.

"Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun" She called out to them. They were already coming towards Hinata and Sasuke and stopped when they finally made they're way towards the two.

"Hey Hinata…and Sasuke" Shikamaru mumbled. He didn't like the guy because Sasuke always acted like he was better than everyone else and had this cool personality that all the girls loved which he didn't get.

Sasuke just grunted as he looked at the guy. "So Hinata what are you up to? You don't have to work today?"

"Well I did but the Hokage gave me a day off" She smiled as she looked at Chouji. He nodded as he looked at her.

"Okay alright…well Chouji and I are going to the diner you want to come"

"I just cam from there" Sasuke stated earning a frown from Shikamaru.

"I was talking to Hinata" He pointed out. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata giggled knowing fully well that Shikamaru and Sasuke didn't quite get along.

"Well I would but I just want to go home and relax maybe tomorrow" Shikamaru and Chouji nodded.

"Sure tomorrow…see ya" They both walked off.

"Your friends annoy me…especially that Lee and his new girlfriend Sakura" Sasuke stated as he frowned at the thought of the two.

"Oh they are great and you know it" She smiled. "So are you going back home?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah…" She stated.

"Alright I'm coming too then" He stated as they both went back to their apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as Hinata and Sasuke enter their apartment in comes Kiba their neighbor from across the hall.

"Hey" Sasuke slightly nodded while Hinata smiled.

"Hi Kiba-kun"

"So what are you two doing today huh?" Kiba asked as he flopped down on the couch. Sasuke glared at the guy.

"Every time you come in here you act as if you live here. You turn on _**our**_ TV, go use _**our**_ bathroom, go in _**our **_refrigerator like it's _**your**_ food" Sasuke frowned.

Kiba looked up at Sasuke and grinned. "Well this is my second home you know" He grinned. "You're lucky I didn't bring Akamaru on over"

"Don't ever bring that mutt over here" Sasuke stated. Kiba frowned but said nothing about Sasuke calling Akamaru his dog a mutt.

"So what's been up lately?" Kiba asked as he turned to look at Hinata.

"N-Nothing much really…you Kiba-kun"

"Ah same ole same ole" He stated with a grin.

There was then a buzzing sound coming from the intercom. Sasuke walked toward it and pressed the button. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's me…" Sasuke sighed before pressing the buzzer. "Come on up"

Kiba and Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Who was that?" They both asked as the looked at Sasuke.

"It's you're cousin Neji" Sasuke stated. Hinata smiled when she had heard that it was her cousin. She and Neji were real close cousins almost like brother and sister. At first Sasuke and Neji didn't get along but they are close friends now.

Neji finally comes in the door but comes in a melancholy state as he walks over and sits next to Hinata. Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba all look at him.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the male Hyuuga.

Neji starts shaking his head. "My mother…she caught me" He stated.

They looked give Neji a confused expression. "'Caught' you? Doing what?" Sasuke asked him in a confused way.

Neji looks away from everyone. "You know…" They all look at Neji with blank stares. "I was alone…" Neji finished hoping that they all will get it.

Hinata eyes widened as she looked at her cousin. "You mean…?!"

Neji nods his head. "Uh-huh"

Kiba starts laughing as he looks at Neji. "She caught you?" Hinata slightly giggle's as she and Kiba started laughing.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Neji. "Where?"

Neji looked off not really wanting to talk about it but started talking anyways. "I stopped by the house to drop the car off and I went inside for a few minutes…nobody was there…they're supposed to be working" Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other while smiling enjoying the story as they looked back at Neji.

"My mother had this Glamour magazine; I started leafing through it…" Sasuke tried to resist from laughing as he looked at Neji.

"Glamour?" Sasuke asked holding back a laugh. Hinata and Kiba of course laugh slightly.

"…So one thing lead to another…"

Sasuke looked at Neji. "So what did she do?"

"Well first she screams 'Neji, what are you doing?! My god' it looked like she was going to faint, she started clutching the wall trying to hang onto it"

Kiba reflecting on the story so far. "Man…."

"I didn't know whether to try and keep her from falling or zip up" Neji stated as he looked at Sasuke and Kiba.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked being quite curious.

"I zipped up!" Neji stated almost yelling. Hinata stared at Neji with wide eyes.

"So aunt Hana fell?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…" He notices that what he just said makes him out to be like a bad kid so he gets defensive. "Well I couldn't run over there the way I was!" He pointed out.

"I wouldn't think so" Sasuke mumbled while smirking.

"So she fell and then she started screaming 'My back! My back!' So I picked her up and took her to the hospital"

Kiba started to chuckle. "How is she?"

Neji looked at Kiba in somewhat angered. "She's in traction"

Kiba still laughs. "Okay I'm sorry"

"It's not funny, Kiba" Neji frowned as he looked at the brown hair man.

Kiba tries to die down his laughter. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm serious" He stated as he stops laughing.

"Her back went out. She has to be there for a couple of days. All she said on the way over in the car was 'Why, Neji, why?!'…I said 'Because it's there!'" Sasuke starts laughing.

"Glamour?" Sasuke says as he looked at Neji who seemed quite embarrassed while Hinata laughed.

"Well I'll tell you this though…I am never doing _that _again"

"What you mean in aunt Hana's house or all together?"

Neji looked at Hinata in a definite way. "All together" Both Sasuke and Kiba snorts.

"Ohhhh yeah right" Sasuke says in a skeptical way.

"Like you are going to stop?" Kiba stated as both Sasuke and him looked at Neji while smirking. "C'mon…" Both Kiba and Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke. "You don't think I can?"

"No chance"

Neji looked at Sasuke in a daring way. "You think you could?"

"Well I know I could hold out longer than you" Hinata and Kiba smiled as they looked at the two.

"Care to make this interesting?" Neji smirked at the Uchiha.

"Sure, how much?"

"A hundred dollars" Sasuke looked at Neji and nods.

"Okay you're on"

Kiba butts in as he looks at both Neji and Sasuke. "Wait a second, wait a second count me in on this" He smirks. Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"You?"

Kiba nods his head. "Yeah"

"You'll be out before the night is over with" Sasuke smirked. Hinata smiled as she looked at the three males.

"I want in on this too" They all looked at her in shock.

"H-Hinata-sama" Neji looked at his little cousin. While Kiba said nothing but stare while Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock.

"Ohhhh no. No-no-no…" Sasuke and Neji stated.

"Why not?" Hinata pouted.

"It's apples and oranges Hinata" Sasuke stated.

"What? Why?" Hinata asked once more as she looked at Sasuke and Neji who was still saying no.

"Because you're a woman!" Sasuke pointed out mumbling the words 'innocent woman' under his breath.

"So what Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"It's easier for a woman not to do it than a man" Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh…" Hinata says in a sarcastic tone.

"We have to do it. It's part of out life lifestyle….it's like uh…shaving" He pointed out trying to get Hinata to understand.

"Oh that is such bologna. I shave my legs"

"Not everyday" Kiba said trying to make a point.

"Alright you, look you want in Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Yeah!"

"You have to give us odds. At least two to one…you have to put up two hundred dollars"

"No a thousand" Kiba stated earning a hit in the head from Sasuke.

"No I'll-I'll put up one-fifty" She smiled as she looked the guys.

"Alright you in for one fifty" Neji stated. Sasuke nodded. "Okay, one-fifty"

"Alright, now how are we going to monitor this thing?" Kiba asked as he looked at everyone.

"Well obviously we all know each other very well" Hinata laughs slightly. "I'm sure that we'll all feel comfortable within the confines of the honor systems" Sasuke pointed out as he looked at Hinata, Neji and Kiba.

"Alright" Kiba holds out his pinky as did Hinata, Sasuke and the Neji as they all hook their pinkies onto his. "This is our promise alright no backing out now" Sasuke stated. They all nodded as they all let go of each other pinkies.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Days later Neji was currently in Sasuke's apartment on the phone with his mother. "No mother, I'm not going to see a psychiatrist. N- I don't care if you do pay for it! No! Discussion over. Yeah, alright, I'll see you later. Yes, of course I'm going to come by. Alright" Neji hangs up the phone by slamming it on the coffee table while frowning.

Neji then looks at Sasuke. "My mother wants me to see a psychiatrist now. Why?! Because she caught me?" Neji scoffs as she starts shaking his head. "You know if everyone who did that had to go see a psychiatrist…" Neji starts to chuckle as he then snorts.

Sasuke looks at him wait for him to finish his sentence. "…Yeah?"

Neji looks away. "Whatever…" Neji says in defensively. The intercom buzzed as Sasuke gets up to answer it. "How is she?" He asked to Neji.

Neji shrugs it off. "She'll be fine. I have to go to the hospital to see her tonight"

Sasuke nods as he answers the intercom. "Yeah?"

"It's me Sasuke-kun I forgot my keys" Sasuke sighs as he unlocks the door.

"Come on up" He stated as he opens the door slightly for Hinata when she comes up.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Dating Akane…" He stated.

"Oh…that so called virgin girl" Neji smirked as Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah…"

"Any, uh…progress there? What's the latest?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke. "You know I really don't think is a virgin. I mean come on just look at her and she sure doesn't look like one" Neji stated as he scoffs. Neji had meet Akane once and didn't like her. Her attitude towards everyone; she acted as if she was better than everyone.

"Well things are coming a long slowly…" Sasuke stated with a smile. Neji just nodded.

Kiba enters Sasuke as he looks at Sasuke and Neji and then walks towards the window. "Hey, look at this come here. There's a naked woman across the street" Sasuke and Neji quickly join Kiba by the window looking out the window.

"Where?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Second floor from the top" Kiba pointed in the direction. "See the window on the left?" Neji and Sasuke slightly blushed at the sight.

"Wow!" Neji whispered as he looked at the woman.

Sasuke also seemed amazed as he looked. "Who walks around the house like that?!" Sasuke suddenly said.

Kiba, Neji and Sasuke's eyes were all glued to the woman. "Yeah…yeah…" Kiba slowly stands up and walks out of Sasuke's apartment as he shuts the door behind him leaving Neji and Sasuke to stare at the view of the woman.

"Hey, let me ask you a question. In these nudist colonies do they eat naked in the dining room?" Sasuke asked as he still stared at the woman.

"I would image it's all naked" Neji replied.

"What about the chamber maids? Are they naked too?" Sasuke asked. Neji was still focused on the nudist.

"They're naked, the gardeners naked…the bellhops" Sasuke makes a shock noise. "One big nude-o-rama" Neji stated as he finished.

"Hey" Hinata stated as she finally entered the apartment. Neji and Sasuke only turned to face her for a second before facing back towards the woman. "Hey" They both said.

Hinata smiles. "Well…where's my money? Who caved?" Hinata smiled.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder. "Not me"

Neji looks over his shoulder. "Not me"

Hinata looks at them both. "What are you looking at?"

"There's a naked woman across the street" Sasuke stated as he continued looking out the window. Hinata frowns slightly since Sasuke was staring at the woman but then she chuckles.

"This is going to be the easiest money I've ever made in my whole life" Hinata mumbles to herself. "So my friend TenTen is teaching aerobics class. I'm going to go tonight"

"Yeah…the-the waitress should've taken it back" Hinata gives Sasuke a confused look before realizing the Neji and Sasuke aren't paying her any attention.

"So then I got this call this morning. You know I was…uh chosen to go on the space shuttle. I'm going to Mars" Hinata smiled when she noticed that they still weren't paying her any attention.

"Uh-huh" Sasuke said still staring at the woman.

"Have a good time Hinata-sama" Neji stated also still staring at the woman.

Kiba then comes in takes a few steps towards the kitchen and slams a wad of bills onto the counter.

"I'm out" Kiba declared. Kiba now had everyone's attention in the room. Sasuke's mouth is opened in shock. A moment of silence passes as everyone looks at Kiba.

"What!?!" Hinata looks at Kiba in shock.

"Yeah…I'm out…I'm out of the contest" Kiba stated as he looked at them all.

"You're out?!" Neji looked at Kiba.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kiba looks at all their reactions. "What?"

"Well…that was fast!" Hinata stated"

"Well it was that woman across the street" Kiba then looks at Sasuke. "You know, you better be careful, buddy. She's going to get you next" Kiba then walks out of the door shutting it behind him.

Neji, Sasuke and Hinata all look at each other.

"And then there were three…" Hinata smirked as she looked at the two guys who were also smirking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that was the first chapter of this story. Yes in this story most of all the characters will be OOC. This is the first story that I made that has nothing to do with ninjas or fighting…it's just a normal regular life. This is a SasuHina story but for now Sasuke is dating an OC but it won't last long. And in case you are wondering what the contest is about…well…you know it starts with an 'm' ends with a 'bating' I'm sure you get what I'm trying to say here LOL. **

**Please leave reviews. And my next update should be coming soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Neji was currently sitting next to his mother's bed side in the hospital. His mother looked at him. "I don't understand you. I really don't. You have nothing better to do at three o'clock in the afternoon? I go out for a quart of milk; I come home and find my son treating his body like it as an amusement park!"

Neji looked at her in a stern way trying to get her to keep quite. "Mother" He said in a stern way.

"Don't give me that 'mother'. It's a good thing I didn't hit the table. I could have cracked my head open" She stated as she looked away from her twenty two year old son.

"Mother…people can hear you" Neji stated looking quite embarrassed.

"Too bad you can't do that for a living. You'd be very successful at it. You could sell out Tokyo. Thousands of people could watch you! You could be a big star" His mother Hana stated in heavy sarcasm.

Neji stood up. "Alright mother that's enough!" Neji was clearly upset by what his mother just said to him.

"I want you to go see a psychiatrist"

"No! I am not going to see a psychiatrist!"

"Why? Why not? Why won't you go?"

"Because I don't want to" Neji stated as he pouted like a kid looking away from his mother.

"I want you to see someone"

"Well I am not going"

"It's a good thing you're father is in Tokyo" Hana stated as she sat up when she noticed someone coming in the room.

"Hello aunt Hana" Hanabi smiled as she looked at her aunt. "Look at you- how did this happen?" Hanabi asked in a concerned tone. Neji frowned as he looked at his cousin Hanabi; Hinata younger sister.

"Is that important, really? What is this a police investigation? The woman's been through enough. She has to relive the experience now?!" Neji snapped causing Hanabi and Hana to look at him as if he had grown two heads.

On the other side of the curtain divider the silhouette of a shapely nurse enters can be seen entering.

"Hi Tohru, its six-thirty time for your sponge bath" The woman nurse stated.

"Mmm…is it six-thirty already? I fell asleep" The woman Tohru said.

The two women go about preparing the sponge bath. Neji is clearly affected by the sight as he started breathing heavily and starts staring at them through the curtain as he shifted in his seat.

Hanabi looked at Neji not knowing going on beyond the divider. "So Neji-niisan, what are you doing now? I hear you are working for as a stunt man in movies now" Hanabi asked as she looked at Neji.

Neji is clearly not in all paying attention to what Hanabi is saying. "Yeah…stunt man" He murmured. Neji watched as the patient on the other side taking off her gown.

"Let me help you with that. Here, just slip it over your head…"

"Oh thank you…" The patient Tohru said.

"Well that's good Neji-niisan. I mean you are really good when it comes to martial arts" Hanabi smiled. As the bath is going on Neji is now completely mesmerized.

"So what is it you're doing exactly?" Hanabi asked as he looked at Neji waiting for him to respond. A long moment of silence passed as Neji continued looking at the two women behind the curtain clearly not hearing a word Hanabi has said to him.

Hana frowns as she looks at her son. "Neji, you're cousin Hanabi is talking to you!" Hana shouted causing Neji to jump to look at Hanabi and his mother as he laughed in a nervous way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was now in the Konoha Health Club dressed in her work clothes while signing the forms while talking to her friend TenTen.

"So when was the last time you took a class?" TenTen asked as she looked at Hinata.

"Oh, it's been awhile" Hinata stated as she stopped writing and put the pen down.

"Are you psyched" TenTen asked in an overly excited tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm really…psyched" Hinata smiled in a fake excitement.

"Well you going to thank me for getting you in here" Hinata looked at TenTen.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked as she looked at the browned haired girl.

TenTen starts pointing off in a direction. "See that guy with the silver hair and blue shorts" Hinata looks over and her jaw drops to the floor. She turns back to her friend in shock.

"Oh my god" TenTen nods as she smiles as she looks at the shocked Hyuuga. "Hatake Kakashi is going to be in my class. The number one hottest model around" Hinata blushed as she looked at TenTen.

"I can get you a spot right behind him. He has got a great butt" TenTen smiled.

"Yeah. Butt. Butt. Butt. Great butt. Kakashi's butt" Hinata blushed as she looked off at the guy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke is in his apartment while he and Akane are making out on the couch. After some deep kissing Akane breaks away.

"Let's slow it down a little"

"Slow it down?" Sasuke questions as he looks at Akane.

"Well…you know" Akane stated trying to remind him of her virginity. Sasuke sighs as he looks away from her.

"Ah yeah…I know"

"You're okay with that right?" Akane asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah…of course. What do you think I care about the sex? What kind of a person do you think I am? That's mean nothing to me" Sasuke lied as he looked at her in a nervous way. "I don't care about that" He then smiled as he looked at her smiling face.

"So I'll see you Saturday night then?" Sasuke smiled as he nodded. "Sure Saturday night" They both stand up as he walks her to the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night Sasuke is moving around unable to get to sleep and he is restless. While Hinata is her room is also unable get to sleep. Neji in his apartment is wake awake and staring at the ceiling. While Kiba is sound asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Sasuke wakes up in a grouchy mood while Kiba enters his apartment.

"Goood moorrnninng" Kiba says in a singing tone while grinning.

"Yeah…good morning" Sasuke says in an out of it tone with a scowl implanted on his face.

"Ha, ha! Nothing like some good solid sack time" Kiba glances at Sasuke's window. Kiba looks back at Sasuke. "Oh. So…did you make in through the night?"

"Yes, I'm proud to say I did!" Sasuke stated in an over the top tone.

"So you're still master of you domain" Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Yes I am" Kiba chuckles as he looked at Sasuke. "But I will tell you this, I am going over to her apartment and I'm telling her to pull that shade down!"

"Whoa…whoa, whoa. What-what did you just say?" Kiba asked with wide eyes.

"I can't take it anymore! She's driving me crazy! I can't sleep, I can't leave the house, and I'm here I'm climbing the walls. Meanwhile I'm dating a virgin; I'm in this contest something's gotta give!" Sasuke stated in a loud tone as he looked at Kiba.

Kiba looks at Sasuke in shock. "Do you hear what you're saying?! Can you hear it?" Sasuke puts on his coat. "This is a beautiful woman walking around naked, and you want to tell her to stop?! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! I mean think man. I'm not going to let you do it"

"Well I'm doing to, get out of my way" Kiba tries to stop him.

"No-no-no-no-no. You can't! You can't! This is something that comes once in a lifetime! When we were boys, looking through our bedroom windows, we would think 'Why can't there be a woman out there taking her clothes off' And now that wish has come true and you want to throw it away!?!" Kiba frowns as he looked at Sasuke.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"NO, I'm not going to let you do it Sasuke" Kiba frowned.

"Kiba…" Sasuke warned trying to get passed him to exit the door. "Get out of my way"

"No-No. Don't do it. Don't do it. For my sake! Kami knows I don't ask you for much" Kiba starts pleading as he looked at Sasuke. "Now, come on. Please Sasuke. Please! I'm begging you! Please!" Kiba claps his hand together. "Come on! Please!"

Sasuke looks at Kiba for awhile before sighing. "Alright…" Sasuke then takes off his jacket.

"Yes!" Kiba grinned.

"…Alright" Sasuke mumbled. Kiba grinned as he walked over towards the window and takes pulls a seat out.

"She's not there!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh…I can wait" Kiba grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Neji were now both at the diner sitting in at a booth. "So the nurse was giving her a sponge bath?" Sasuke seemed amazed as he looked at Neji who was smirking.

"Every night at six-thirty. The nurse was gorgeous…then I got a look at the patient…" Neji chuckled as he then snorts. "I was going nuts" Neji smiled at the thought.

"Oh, man. Well I guess you'll be going back to the hospital"

"Well my mother Sasuke…" Neji states in fake sympathy. Sasuke nods as he smiled but then he points at Neji.

"But are you still master of your domain?"

"I am king of the county. You?" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the male Hyuuga.

"Lord of the manor" He stated as he smiled at Neji. Hinata comes into the diner and stops when she sees Neji and Sasuke sitting down. She walked over to the table and smiled as she sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hatake Kakashi!" She smiled as she looked at Sasuke who was looking at her in a confused way.

"What?"

Hinata smiled as she started blushing. "He was in my aerobics class" She smiled. Sasuke noticed the smile as he looked away pouting.

"Really? Did you talk to him?" Neji asked as he looked at his little cousin.

"No, you don't understand…he was working out right in front of me. So, listen after the class was over I timed my walk to the door so we'd get there at the exact moment and her says to me 'Quite a workout'" Hinata blushed.

Neji smirks. "Quite a workout? What did you say?"

Hinata smiles proudly. "I said 'yeah'" Hinata giggled.

Sasuke looked at her and rolls his eyes. "Good one" He said adding fake praise to his words which Hinata noticed but decided to ignore.

"So then listen, listen. So then I showered and I dressed and I saw him again on the way out" Hinata starts giggling as she starts getting out of breath. "So we're walking and talking and he asked me my name and I think I said Hinata but I mean who the hell knows what I said…and so then he say to me 'Do you wanna split a cab uptown?' And I said sure even though I was going downtown. So we get in the cab and I mean I have no idea where I'm going right? But then is Hatake Kakashi we're talking about!" Hinata takes a deep breath while Neji continued to listen to his cousin while Sasuke was acting as if he didn't care but was listening as well.

"So then he says to me 'Where do you live' and I…and I…and I was close to Shikamaru-kun's block so I said his building. So he dropped me off in front" Hinata starts laughing. "And I had to catch a cab all the way back downtown to our house" Hinata then picks up a glass of cold water and presses it up to her forehead to cool her off. "Oh kami" She sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But the question is are you still master of your domain?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata sets the glass down. "I'm queen of the castle" She smirked as she looked at her best friend and then her cousin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata and Sasuke were now walking together on the Konoha streets. "So you didn't have to work today either huh?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah I worked but not for long my hours today were quite of short so I got off early" Hinata smiled. The Uchiha nodded. As they were walking Sasuke noticed a few guys staring at Hinata in a flirty way one even approached her.

"Hey cutie what's you name?" Hinata blushed as she looked up at the man while Sasuke glared at him.

"A-Ano…H-Hinata" She stated.

"Hinata what a cute name for such a cute woman. I like that…what do you say you and I hang out so I get to know you-"

"She can't she's taken" Sasuke grabbed her arm and left the man standing there. Hinata looked up at Sasuke's angry expression as she giggled.

"Aw were you jealous Sasuke-kun?" She teased. "I don't think Akane would like that if she knew" She continued to giggle causing Sasuke to blush.

"That guy was trouble and I don't want any sleazy guy like that trying to 'get to know you' as he said it" Sasuke stated as he was still holding her arm.

"T-That's nice to know Sasuke-kun but can you please let go of my arm now" She blushed as she looked at him. He blushed as he quickly let her arm go.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"So…have you talked to your father lately?" Sasuke asked trying to start a conversation. Hinata looked down at the ground.

"Iie…I haven't talked to him or seen him. I see Hanabi-chan though…she says father is doing just fine. I want to go visit him but I knows that he doesn't want to see me…after all he hates me" She mumbled. Sasuke stopped walking as he looked at Hinata.

He knew Hinata and her father didn't have a good relationship at all, it was just like him and his father. His father always praised his older brother since his brother is a policeman while he just works in an office. His father was truly angry with him since he wanted Sasuke to follow the Uchiha way and become policemen like everyone in the family was, his mother, brother and even his father. Sasuke didn't want to be like them he wanted to be different and so he is.

With Hinata it's sort of different but the same. Hinata's father is an author writing different novelties type of books but he also is a teacher for martial arts and Hinata has been studying martial arts for years but she is only a yellow belt while her sister had become a black belt in the matter of just one year while she still remains a yellow belt. Hinata knew that he father was truly ashamed of her since her younger sister is stronger than she. Haishi; Hinata's father is a cold mean man and deemed Hinata as a lost cause when she lost at the world championship against her sister.

Ever since that day Hinata and her father have never got along. He sighed as he looked at her. "Hinata your father doesn't hate you. You and I both know that very well…he's just a cold old man but deep down he cares about you a lot" Sasuke stated. Hinata looked up at the raven haired man and she smiled.

"Try to cheer me up huh?" She smiled. He looked at her for awhile before smiled back.

"Hm…maybe I am. But look I'm getting ready to-"He was cut off mid-way of his sentence when he felt Hinata latch herself on his arm.

"H-Hinata?! What are you doing?" He asked as he started blushing.

"I know what you going to say. You are going to say that you are leaving and that you have business to attend to and you're going to leave me by myself…I want to spend time with my best friend. We hardly ever spend time together anymore. I mean we live in the same apartment but yet…we rarely see each other. You with your girlfriend Akane and then me with working in the Hokage's office…please stay with me today Sasuke-kun" She begged as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes while making a sad expression.

He looked down at her while blushing. _"She can be so cute at times! No! Did I just think that?! She's my best friend I can't be thinking about her like this…even though I do all the time. No! Stop thinking of her like that! Stop! Stop!" _ Sasuke shook his head as he looked at her while smiling.

"Okay Hinata…you're right…I'll spend my day with you today okay" She smiled as she jumped up and down like a little kid as she hugged him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…I love you so much" She grinned as she kissed him on his cheek. He patted her back while smiling in a lazy way.

"I love you too Hinata…I love you too"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Sasuke and Hinata were walking Hinata could hear her name being called out causing both Sasuke and Hinata to stop.

"Hinata" Hinata looked at TenTen to notice she seemed really happy today. "W-What is it? Did something happen?"

"You'll never guess who I just ran into" TenTen grinned. Hinata gave her a confused expression. 

"That model you love so much" Hinata started blushing as she looked at TenTen and then started giggling causing Sasuke to frown.

"What's so great about that guy? He is a male model…that's stupid and gay" Hinata turned to look at him as she frowned.

"No it isn't your just jealous that he is hotter than you" She teased but in Sasuke's ears it didn't sound like she was only kidding.

"Tch…no he isn't" Sasuke pouted as he looked away from both of the women.

"So what did he day?! Tell me, tell me" Hinata begged as she looked at TenTen.

TenTen looked at Hinata in an uneasy way. "Well…he asked about you"

Hinata looks at TenTen in an ecstatic way as she grabbed on Sasuke's arm violently. "He asked about me! Me! Can you believe it! He asked about me!" She grinned while Sasuke glared at his best friend.

"Let go of my arm Hinata. You're starting to really scare me" He stated as he yanked his arm away from her.

"SO what did he say?" Hinata asked as he looked back at TenTen.

"We wanted to know your situation?"

"What situation? I have a situation?" Hinata asked really quickly as she looked at TenTen.

"Well…I-I did tell him that you were single" Hinata grinned while Sasuke still had his frown on his face.

"That was good. That was very good" Hinata thought out loud.

"He said that you were just his type" TenTen smiled.

"Okay are you trying to hurt me? You're trying to injure me right? You're really trying to hurt me" Hinata stated as she looked at her.

"He also told me to tell you that he'll be in your neighborhood tomorrow around nine o'clock so he's going to stop by your building to say hello if you wanted to come down and say hello to him" Hinata blushed before fainting. Luckily Sasuke caught her before she could hit the ground.

Sasuke glared at her unconscious body. "…Baka…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the next day and Neji was once again in Sasuke's apartment but the two were bickering with each other from lack of sex; Sasuke lack from Akane and Neji well…with women period.

"All you got is instant coffee? Why don't you get some real coffee?"

"I don't keep real coffee in here, I get my coffee on the outside" Sasuke stated as he frowned and then the intercom starts buzzing.

"Yeah?!" He asked in an angry tone.

"It's Shikamaru?"

"Come on up!" He shouted as he opens the door for when Shikamaru comes in.

Neji looks at Sasuke socks as he started frowning. "Where did you get those socks?"

"I don't know"

"I think those are my socks!" Neji frowned as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke gladly glared back. "How are these you're socks?!"

"I don't know, but those are my socks! I had a pair just like that with the blue stripe and now I don't have them anymore!"

"Oh yeah that's right well you feel asleep one day on the sofa and I took them off your stinking feet. They looked so good to me I just have to have them!" Sasuke stated in a sarcastic tone as he narrowed his eyes in anger at Neji.

"Yeah, well. They're my socks!"

"They're my socks" Sasuke yelled out at him. They both glared at each other before looking away from each other sighing.

"Oh boy…" Neji sighed.

"What are we doing here…"

"…oh boy"

"This is ridiculous" Sasuke stated as he looked at Neji.

"Do you believe this? We're fighting. We're fighting" He stated with a smirk on his face.

"I haven't been myself lately. I've been snapping at everybody" Sasuke stated as he looked down at the floor.

"Me too. I've been yelling at strangers on the street" Neji responded as he looked at Sasuke. Hinata comes out of her room looking at both Neji and Hinata.

"…A-Ano…h-hello…" She walked towards the coffee table as she starts pulling money out of her purse.

Neji looked at his little cousin in shock. "You caved?!"

"It's over?" Hinata said nothing as she looked away from the two.

"You're out?"

"Aw man…this is shocking. The so called queen of the castle is now dead" He smirked as he looked at his best friend's facial expression.

"I figured you cruise. A least through the spring" Neji stated as he watched her sit down on the couch.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"It was uh…Kakashi" She murmured.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before sighing. "Ohhhh…Kakashi" They both said in unison. "But you made it through the day before" Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah…but yesterday when TenTen told me that he wants to meet me outside Shikamaru's apartment building" Shikamaru then walked inside as he looked at the three.

"What about me?" He asked. They all look at him saying nothing. 

"Why outside there?" Sasuke asked clearly ignoring Shikamaru much to his dismay.

"Because he thinks I live there. Remember when we shared a cab and he dropped me off in front? He's picking me up" Neji picks up the money on the table as he looked at Sasuke.

"Alright Hyuuga…it's just you and me"

"And then there were two" Neji smirked as he and Sasuke stare at each other smirking.

Hinata sighed in a dreamy way. "Hatake Hinata…" She blushed.

Shikamaru looked at them all in a confuse way. "Can someone explain to me what's going here?" He frowned.

The three all turn to look at him. "It's nothing…" They all said in unison. Shikamaru gives them all a suspicious stare but says nothing more.

"So Hinata do you have anything planned for today" Shikamaru asked as he looked at her. She shook her head.

"Ano…no I don't think so. Why do you ask?" She smiled as she looked at him brightly. He looked away from her slightly blushing which Sasuke and Neji noticed. Sasuke knew that the lazy guy had a tiny crush on Hinata since he heard Shikamaru telling Chouji on day.

**Flashback**

"**So tell me Shikamaru you like her don't you?" Chouji snickered as he looked at his best friend. The Uchiha listened to the two talk in his living room while he was just coming from the bathroom but he stopped going into the living room since he wanted to know who Shikamaru likes. **

"_**I wonder who that lazy guy likes." **_**Sasuke thought to himself. **

**Shikamaru blushed. "No I don't like her she's just a good friend and has been ever since college" He stated. Chouji nudged his arm. **

"**Come on you can't fool me I've known you ever since we were both kids and your going to sit here and lie to me. Come on Shikamaru you do like Hinata don't you?" **

**Sasuke frowned when he heard her name mentioned. **

"**Well…she is very attractive and she isn't troublesome like most girls are but…" **

"**But what?" Chouji asked. **

"**Can we talk about this somewhere else? If Sasuke hears that I like her he'd probably kill me" **

**Sasuke smirked when he heard that. **_**"You got that right" **_

"**Oh who cares that guy is way too over possessive of her…I think that he likes her" Chouji stated causing the Uchiha who was listening to blush. **

"**Tch…whatever I can care less if her likes her or not that's not going to stop me from liking her" Shikamaru stated as he looked at his best friend while smirking. **

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke walked up towards Hinata and placed his arm around her waist causing Hinata to blush, Shikamaru to glare at him and Neji to stare at Sasuke in a confused way.

"Sorry Shikamaru but Hinata is hanging out with me today" He stated while smirking at the lazy guy.

"What? I am?" Hinata asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah you are" He stated as he looked at her. As soon as he looked at her she blushed and looked away causing him to smile. Shikamaru grunted as he looked away from them both.

"Well Hinata you don't mind hanging out with me later today do you?" She shook her head before Sasuke could even protest.

"No I don't mind at all" Sasuke glared at Shikamaru while Shikamaru smirked as he closed his eyes looking away from the Uchiha.

"Don't you have a date today Sasuke?" Neji asked. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh that's right…damn it" He cursed not even realizing he was still holding onto Hinata.

"Aw too bad you can't hang out with Hinata like you wanted to" Shikamaru teased. Sasuke frowned.

"Lazy baka" He mumbled

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hinata and Shikamaru were walking he glanced down at her smiling. "So Hinata I hear that you have a crush on that model Kakashi?" He grinned as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked away from him.

"Yeah…he is suppose to meet me later today outside your apartment" Shikamaru eyes widened.

"M-My apartment?! Why there?"

"It's a long story but he thinks I live there" Shikamaru just shook his head.

"I see…hey Hinata can I tell you something" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He looked away from her blushing.

"W-Well you see for awhile now I well I have a crush on you Hinata" Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "I don't want to date you or anything…but I just wanted to tell you that. I've wanted to tell you ever since our freshman year in college but I could never tell you. But you don't have to respond to what I just told you I just wanted to finally get it out in the open" She said nothing as she just looked at him blushing.

"S-Shikamaru-kun…I'm speechless" He looked away from her not saying anything. As they were walking the next thing he knew he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

He quickly turned to face her looking at her in a confused and shocked way as he was blushing.

"H-Hinata…?"

"I just wanted to do that…was that okay Shikamaru-kun?" She asked as she looked away from him. He continued to blush as he looked at her.

"Um…no it's okay…" He replied. And for the next few minutes the two walked in silence not saying a word to each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Neji's mother was still in the hospital sitting up in the bed when Neji quickly runs in turning around to check his watch and the wall clock as he smiles to himself.

"_I made it just in time" _He smiles to himself.

"You're back" Hana smiles.

"Of course I'm back. Why wouldn't I be back? My mother's in the hospital, I'm going to pay her a visit" Neji smiled at her.

"I know, but two days in a row? You didn't have to do this" Hana smiled at her son.

Neji grins. "You're my mother! What wouldn't I do for you?" He smiled as he walked over towards the chair next to her bed side to sit down.

"You know what you could do? I haven't eaten lunch or dinner. I can't eat this hospital food. Maybe you could run down the deli and get me a sandwich…" She asked as she looked at him.

Neji smiled. "You got it, mother" She smiled back while nodding. "A little later" Neji stated as he sits back in the chair, looking at the divider in anticipation.

Hana looks at him in a let down way. "Could you go now, Neji? I'm very hungry. I'm weak" She begged.

"Well, wait a little while, mother. What's the difference?" He asked.

"I don't understand why you can't do this for me!" She yelled at him.

Neji gets angry as he stood up. "I just got here, mother! I'd like to spend a little time with you"

"But if you wait, they won't let you back in! Visiting hours are almost over!"

"Ten minutes! Here, here" Neji digs a box of tic-tacs out of his coat pocket and tosses them over to her. "Have some tic-tacs"

Hana looks at the box of tic-tacs and back up at her son in an angry way. "Get the hell out of her" She angrily sets the tic-tacs aside. "I'm sorry you came" She yells.

The nurse then comes in the other side of the room. "Six-thirty time for your sponge bath" Neji eagerly takes his seat, looking up at their shadows on the divider.

"Neji…I'm hungry!"

"Hang on mother…hang on…" Neji mutters slowly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Hinata continue walking but as they were walking Sasuke glanced down at Hinata. "Who do you think is going to win this contest, me or Neji?" He asked her while smirking.

Hinata looked up at him. "A-Ano…well I'm not really sure" Sasuke sighed as he looked at her.

"Come on pick one" He pressed on. Hinata looked at him and frowned. "I said I don't know…um…Neji-niisan" Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"You think I'm going to cave before he does?" Hinata slightly nodded.

"How so?" He asked clearly not happy that she thinks he is going to lose the bet next.

"Well…that woman across the street that I find you looking at EVERY day" She stated in a jealous tone which he catches. "And the fact that your dating a woman who doesn't want to lose her virginity yet…and it's killing you isn't it" She grinned as she looked at him.

He looked away from her frowning. "Tch…nothing it killing me…I'm just fine, so called queen of the castle" He grunted as he looked at her from the corned of his eye.

She slightly pouted but then she giggled as she pulled herself closer to Sasuke. "I missed hanging out like this with you Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they were walking.

He blushed but placed his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah….I do to Hinata" He smiled before kissing the top of her head. Unknown to both of them…they were both blushing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later Sasuke had left Hinata telling her he had to meet up with Akane. As Hinata was walking she bumped into Kakashi. She was so speechless that she just stared at him.

"Ano…Hyuuga Hinata, ne?" He asked as he looked at her. She blushed nodding her head quickly. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Well I'm in a rush right now but I can't wait to drop by to see you later today…maybe we could do something then?" He asked as he looked at her in a sly pervert way.

She smiled and nodded her head still not saying anything to him due to shock and being nervous.

"Well I'll see you then" He flashed her a smiled as he walked passed her.

Hinata smiled to herself as she started walking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was finally later on that night and Sasuke and Akane were making out on his couch.

"Let's go to the bedroom" She whispered to him. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"You sure?"

"Yes" Akane stated as she looked at him with a smile.

You really want to?"

"I do…I'm ready" She giggled as she looked at him.

"Okay…"

"I know how difficult this must have been for you" She stated as they both stood up walking towards the bedroom.

Sasuke chuckles. "You don't know the half of it" They both laugh slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…it's kind of silly but…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Hinata is waiting outside for Kakashi as she checks her watch and sighs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Contest?! A contest! This is what you do with your friends?" Akane yells out at him in anger as she puts on her coat.

"No, it was just bet. I mean it actually started with Neji and his mother-"

"I don't want to hear another word. And to think how close I came to you being the one! I must have been out of my mind" Akane then leaves by slamming the door.

Sasuke looks down at the ground and sighs but then he directs his attention to his window. Eagerly walking over, he sits down in his chair staring at the woman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata decides to leave from in front of Shikamaru's apartment building as she caught a cab back to her apartment where she sees Akane standing in front of her apartment building looking for a taxi.

"Akane? Hi, oh, I'm glad I ran into you-"

"I don't want to have anything to do with you or your perverted friends" Hinata looks at her in a confused way as she moves closer to Akane.

"Pardon me?" Hinata asked as she looked at her.

"Ewww, get away from me! Horrible! All of you!" Hinata looks at the woman not saying another word as she just walks into her apartment building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What happened Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as she entered their apartment.

"I told her about the contest" Hinata snorts as she then laughs. Neji comes in the apartment as he looks at Hinata.

"Hey, what happened?"

"What?" She asked as she looked at him in a confused way.

"I thought you were meeting Kakashi"

Hinata looks down as she's back up at Neji. "He didn't show" She sighed.

"Yeah, he did" Neji stated causing Hinata to snap her head up and Sasuke to glance over at them.

"What? You saw him in front of Shikamaru's building? Oh, kami. I-I have to go…"

"No, no, no. He had left"

"What…?"

"Yeah, he was talking to Akane" Both Sasuke and Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Akane? But how is that possible? I mean he was suppose to meet me in front of Shikamaru's apartment not here and Akane was in front of this building"

"Yeah I know…but he was walking passed this apartment building. She was crying and he was consoling her and then she, um, just into his car and they just drove away"

Hinata looked angered by this as she frowned. "He left with Akane…the virgin?"

"Yeah..."

"They drove away?" Hinata asked as she looked at her cousin.

"Yeah drove away…" Neji stated with a slight smirk on his face from Hinata's reaction.

Sasuke sighs as he then walks back towards the window. "Kami…come look at this!" Sasuke gasped. Neji and Hinata hurried over.

Hinata makes a shocked sound. "Is that…?"

"Kiba?!" Neji yells out in shock.

The all stared in silence.

"He's waving…" Hinata stated as she looked.

The three all waved back slightly still in shock. "So…I'm out" Sasuke confessed" Neji smirked as he glanced over at Sasuke.

"Well…those two women got to me…I'm out as well" Hinata smirked as she looked at her best friend and cousin.

"So…it seems no one won this contest" She giggled. Sasuke and Neji looked at Hinata and smiled.

"So it seems…" Both Sasuke and Neji said in unison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata's sound to sleep in her room while Sasuke is also asleep in his room. Neji also asleep in his room in his apartment. While Kiba is sleeping with the nudist woman from the other apartment.

While Akane is sleeping with Kakashi. "Ohhhh…Kakashi. That was wonderful" She smiled as she snuggled closer towards him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay that was that chapter. So no one won the contest. The part with them sleeping is actually foreshadowing the contest in case you didn't get that. When they were sleeping it meant that they didn't go through the contest and did what they weren't suppose to do and when they weren't sleeping it meant that they…well is means the opposite of what they weren't suppose to do…sorry if that's confusing it's very hard for me to explain what I'm trying to say. **

**The next chapter will be here soon. Please leave reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Hinata and Sasuke were currently sitting in their living room watching TV. Sasuke glanced over at her and smiled as he pulled her closer towards him. "Hinata…" He whispered to her making her blush.

She snuggled closer towards him. "You know Sasuke-kun I don't think Akane would like this"

"I'm not dating her anymore Hinata" He smirked when he noticed her tense up. "Besides we are always like this…around each other. No need to be shy about it, ne Hinata" He stated as he kissed her forehead.

"H-Hai" She responded back. As this was happening Kiba comes insides and goes straight to the kitchen and into the refrigerator pulling out the meat.

Sasuke and Hinata looks at him saying nothing. Kiba starts fixing himself a sandwich of epic proportions as he hums to himself as he piles sliced meat onto the bread.

Sasuke looks at him looking somewhere irritated by the way Kiba is demolishing he and Hinata's food stocks.

Kiba sniffs a slice of meat. "Yeah, oh boy, Mmm that's good" Kiba smirks to himself while Hinata giggles as she looks at him.

"You're really going to town with that turkey there"

"Oh yeah, I got a big appetite" Kiba goes into the fridge and looks inside. "Uhh, Sasuke you haven't got any mustard, huh?"

"It's on the door" Sasuke stated with a frowned as he looked back at TV with Hinata still curled up next to him.

Kiba looks at the mustard bottle. "What is this yellow stuff? No, I said mustard, Sasuke. Dijon mustard" Kiba stated but waves it away as he puts back the mustard in the fridge and closes the door. Kiba goes back to his sandwich and puts and second slice of bread on and takes and bite. Kiba makes a disgusted facial expression as he spits out the mouthful his taken on the plate and dumps the rest of the sandwich next to it.

"No. That's horrible" Kiba stated as he walks towards the door leaving a shocked Hinata and an angry Uchiha.

"Hey, hey. Wha-wait…what, you're going to leave it there? That's like a half of pound of turkey!" Sasuke snapped as he glared at Kiba.

"No, no, I can't eat that. You can't eat sandwich without Dijon"

"Yeah, you're right. I really should keep more of your favorites on hand" Sasuke stated in sarcasm which Hinata notices and tried not to laugh.

Kiba frowned as he closed the door and walked closer towards Sasuke and Hinata. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm getting a vibe here. What, are you unhappy with out arrangement?"

Sasuke looked at him with his eyebrow corked up. "What arrangement?"

"Well, I was under the impression that I could take anything I wanted from your fridge and you could take whatever you want from my fridge"

"Yeah, well let me know when you get something in there and I will" Sasuke snorted in sarcasm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you finally told Hinata, huh?" Chouji smirked as he looked at Shikamaru. The male nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I told her…and later that day I met this woman" He glanced over at Chouji who was looking at him in shock.

"You did what is her name?"

"Rin…by the way I forgot to call her. We're going out on a date today…actually the date is in about an hour"

"Rin? Oh yeah I remember you told me about her, she's the one you met in the antique store?"

"Yeah, she had this great black and white dress, with a scoop neck. She looked like some kind of superhero" Shikamaru smiled.

"And you met her in an antique store! I don't how you do it!!" Chouji grinned.

Shikamaru looked at him in a smug way. "I'm not engaged" Chouji gives him a look before looking away frowning. Yes Chouji was engaged to a woman he had met three years ago named Ran. He deeply loved and cared about her with all his heart as did she.

"So I guess I have to get going now seeing that you have your date" Chouji stated as he stood up walking towards the door but stopped to turn to look at his best friend.

"Tell me what happens with you superhero" He chuckles as he leaves out the door. Shikamaru smirks to himself as he starts to get ready for the date.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru and Rin were finally in the restaurant waiting to be waited for they're tables. They both were wearing long coats that were fastened to the collar. Shikamaru glanced over at Rin and smiled.

"Well this is it. The food is atrocious, but the busboys are the best in the city" He joked as he looked at her. Rin giggled as she looked at him.

"You're really funny Shikamaru-kun" She smiled at him. He grinned in a lazy way as he noticed a staff member approaching them.

"May I take you coat miss?" The man asked as he looked at Rin.

"Yes, why thank you" The man helps Rin take off her coat revealing that she has on the exact dress she was wearing when she met Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looks confused as he looked at the dress but puts on a smile when Rin looks at him and smiled as he smiles back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and Shikamaru and Hinata were at the local diner talking about Shikamaru's date from the previous night.

"The same outfit?" Hinata asked as she looked at Shikamaru who was nodded.

"The exact same outfit" He stated with a sigh.

"How many days was it between encounters" Hinata asked as she looked at him trying to figure it out just like he was.

"I met her the same day I told you that I liked you" Hinata gasped as she looked at him.

"That was just three day ago" She stated while he nodded. "Three days…well maybe you caught her on the cusp of a new wash cycle. You know, she did laundry the day she met you, everything got clean and she started all over again"

"Possibly, but shouldn't the outfit only reappear again at the end of the cycle?"

"Maybe she moved it up in the rotation" Hinata suggested as she looked at him.

"Why? It's out first date and she's already in reruns?" Shikamaru sighed with an irritated look on his face. Hinata nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Very curious"

"Indeed" Shikamaru sighed once more.

"You know, Einstein wore the exact same outfit everyday" Hinata said with a smirk.

"Well, if she splits the atom, I'll let it slid" Shikamaru stated as he picked up his cup and started drinking whatever that was inside it.

Hinata picks up coat and flashes Shikamaru and smile. "Well I have to get going now. I have to go to work" He nodded.

"Thanks for coming here before you came to work. I really needed to talk with someone about that" Hinata nodded.

"No problem besides I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you" He grinned as he watched her wave to him as she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke goes into his fridge as Kiba enters. "Hey buddy" Kiba grinned as he looked at Sasuke who was scowling at him which of course Kiba ignored.

Sasuke held up a pop can. "Hey, is this your half a can of soda in the fridge?"

Kiba walks closer to examine the pop can. "No, that's yours. My half is gone"

"What?!" Sasuke snapped as he looked at him.

"Yeah I drank half and left the rest for you. What's your problem?" Kiba asked as he looked at the angry Uchiha.

"You cannot drink a half a can of soda"

"Well, why not?"

"Well, I don't want to get into the whole physics of carbonation with you here, but you know the sound a can makes with you open it?" Kiba looks at him in a confused way.

"Yeah…"

"That's the sound of you getting ready to drink a whole can. And the same goes for this…" Sasuke holds up an apple which has a large bite taken out of it. "…When you bite the skin of a fruit, you have to eat the whole thing. Not a third of an apple, not an half of a banana…" Sasuke holds up and half banana.

"Alright…." Kiba mumbles as he looks away from Sasuke.

"You bite or drink it…it's yours" Sasuke stated as he frowned at Kiba.

"Alright, alright…I'll make the necessary adjustments, alright" Kiba stated as he walked towards the couch to sit down.

"Thank you" Sasuke said as he put down the half banana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was currently in her small office next to the Hokage looking out the window. She had just finished a pile of paper work for the Hokage. She sighed but directed her head to the door when she noticed that someone was coming into her office.

"Ah Hinata-sama Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you" Shizune smiled as she looked at the young Hyuuga woman. Hinata nodded as she stood up and walked around from her desk.

"Hai I'll be right there" Hinata smiled as Shizune smiled and walked out the office. As Hinata was walking towards her bosses office she noticed someone else in the office as well…it was a male.

Hinata walked into the office trying to look at the male's face but Tsunade called her. "Hinata!" She snapped trying to get her attention.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama" Hinata said in a nervous quick way. Tsunade sighed as she put her hand to her head.

"Hinata are you done with the paper work yet?" She asked her as she looked at the nervous girl.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama, I just finished them all when Shizune-san came into the office" She nodded as she looked at Hinata but the directed her attention to the other male in the room.

"Hinata this is Uzumaki Naruto…he will be my other assistant "Hinata nodded as she took the opportunity to look at Naruto. A blush came to her face as she looked at him.

Naruto turned to looked at Hinata as he grinned. "Heh" Is all he said as he looked at her. Hinata quickly looked away when he looked at her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. _"What a weird woman…but she's cute" _Naruto thought as a blush appeared on his face as he too then looked away.

Tsunade noticed that they both had a blush on their face but she said nothing of it. "Alright Hinata can you show Uzumaki-san the way around the office and then by the time you finish showing him around the office then you may go to lunch…so can you Uzumaki-san" They both nodded.

"You both are dismissed" The hokage waved them off as she turned around in her seat.

When both Naruto and Hinata left the Hokage's office she looked around her office and went to her drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama what do you think you're doing?" Shizune slightly frowned at the blonde.

Tsunade frowned. "What are you doing in here?! Get to work and stop spying on me!" Tsunade snapped mostly embarrassed that she was caught by Shizune.

Shizune sighed as she looked at the woman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hinata was showing Naruto she was getting really nervous around him. _"He's really cute…I can't stop myself from blushing whenever I look at him" _She blushed even more when his hand brushed up against hers.

Naruto noticed how quickly she jumped and moved herself away from him. "Ah…gomen" He mumbled as he looked away from her with a hurt expression. _"She must not like me. But how is that when we barely know each other?" _ He sighed to himself.

"A-Ano this is where we have our big meeting" Hinata stated as she opened the door revealing a huge room with more than thirty chairs on each side of the table.

"Whoa…this is huge" Naruto gaped as he looked around the room. Hinata smiled as she nodded.

"The head chair there at the end is where Hokage-sama sits and the three other seats near her that's where you, Shizune-san and I sit" She glanced at Naruto smiling.

Naruto looked at and smiled at her. Hinata blushed and quickly looked away. "Well I've shown you most of the office…i-it's way to big of a building to show you e-every square inch so we'll stop here…see you around Uzumaki-san" She bowed to him before walking off.

Naruto stared at her retreating form but then he runs after her. "Matte! Ano…Hinata-chan" He yelled out as he watched her make a stop.

"N-Nani…Uzumaki-"

"Call me Naruto or even Naruto-kun but anything but Uzumaki-san…I don't like formalities" He stated with a grin. She blushed as she nodded her head.

"H-Hai…N-Naruto-kun" She smiled. He blushed as he looked at her. "Well I was wondering if you maybe want to…um hang out sometimes. Seeing that we both go to lunch at the same time I figured that you can go together. What do you say?" He asked as he looked at her waiting for a responds.

"A-Ano…I-I don't mind" She then smiled at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Got damn it my neck is killing me" _Neji hissed as he as he was walking with his head tipped back so far he can't see directly in front of himself. As he was walking a man coming the other way gives him a warning.

"Watch you step" He them warned. Neji collides with a trash bin which is outside his field of vision.

"Damn it" He hissed to himself as he was walking while holding the back of his neck.

As he was walking Rin was looking in a shop window as she then spots Neji. Rin has met Neji once when she and Shikamaru were out; that's the only reason she knows who he is.

"Excuse me…Neji-san?" Rin asked as she looked up at him.

Neji who is still handicapped by his neck cannot see who is talking to him as he slightly frowns.

"Huh?" He says in an irritated tone. Rin comes over to Neji as Neji tries to look down only to see her head.

"Over here…I thought that was you. You're Shikamaru's friend right?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah…uh Rin?" Neji asked her.

"Yes…so how is it going?"

Neji looks slightly in pain since his neck is killing him as he puts on a fake smile. "I'm fine" He lied.

"Well I have to run. It was good seeing you" Rin then walks off.

"Okay…oh, it was good to, good to see you" Neji hissed in pain as he started once again walking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke went to his door to open the door to see and cranky and in pain male Hyuuga.

"What happened to you?" Neji made a grunt noise as he walked into the house. "I don't know…all I know is that I woke up with the worst crook in my neck" He hissed as he tried looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at him. Neji looked around the room and noticed that Shikamaru was there; only because of his ponytail. "Hey you know what, I think I ran into that woman. What's her name, Rin?" Neji stated.

"You saw her? What was she wearing?" Shikamaru quickly walked towards Neji. Sasuke and Neji looked at Shikamaru like he was crazy.

"I don't know. I couldn't see. I couldn't look down because of my neck." Neji pointed to his neck. "All I saw was her face" Neji stated.

"Didn't you get a glimpse? An impression?" Sasuke looked at him slightly frowning.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Both times I've seen her she's worn the same dress" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "The same dress? That's odd"

Shikamaru nodded. "It's very odd…"

"Who cares about that right now" Neji hissed as he walked over towards the couch sitting down. Kiba who was also in the room looked at Neji.

"You're really hurting huh?" Kiba as he looked at Neji.

"Yes…I am" Neji hissed out in pain. Sasuke and Shikamaru both had smirks on their faces since they never seen Neji like this before and it was quite amusing to them.

"Uh….hm. Well your arterioles have constricted" Kiba stated as he walks around behind the seated Neji and reaches for his neck. "Alright, lean forward and relax" Kiba stated.

Neji looks around in a worried way. "What? What?!" He says in a worried tone.

"Encounter shiatsu" Kiba stated with a smirk. Kiba begins to work at Neji's neck with his thumbs. "Wait a minute. Kiba, you know what you're doing here?" Neji asked in a worried way.

Sasuke and Shikamaru watched the scene unfold in shock.

Kiba continued to work with Neji's neck. "Yeah I know what I'm doing. A wise old man taught me the healing power of the body's natural pressure points"

"Damn it Kiba you're making my neck feel worst" Neji hissed.

Kiba then looked over at Sasuke and Shikamaru. "The old man sells t-shirts out the Konoha square center" He smirked. Sasuke and Shikamaru rolled their eyes.

Neji looked nervous and worried when Kiba said this. "Wha…?" Neji asked.

"He's a genius. Here we go…" Kiba takes a form grip on each side of Neji's head. Neji looks really worried now as he grabs a hold on the arm of the couch with his feet stamping on the floor. Shikamaru and Sasuke look also slightly worried for Neji as they watched Kiba getting ready to twist Neji's head to help the pain.

"From pain will come pleasure" Kiba stated as he violently twists Neji's head to the left and a loud crunching sound is heard as Neji yells out in shock. Kiba let goes of Neji's head and steps away.

"Uh? Voila" Kiba smirks. Sasuke and Shikamaru stare at Neji with wide eyes. Neji rolls his head around completely comfortable.

"Wow! That's…unbelievable. The pain is totally gone" Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances.

"What's even more amazing is his formal training is in pediatrics" Sasuke slightly smirked.

"Alright, my work is done here" Kiba then heads for the door. "See ya" He grinned as he closed the door.

They were all silent until Neji spoke. "Wow…it only took him like ten seconds"

"Well, that's the most he's worked in the last four months" Shikamaru stated with a smirk while Sasuke chuckled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Heh, you know you're pretty nice to talk to Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned as he looked at Hinata. She smiled while blushing at him.

"Y-You're pretty nice to talk w-with as well Naruto-kun" She smiled. Naruto grinned.

"So college did you go to?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. "Ano I went to Kishimoto University" Naruto made a shocked surprised.

"Sugoi! I heard that's a really hard college to get into. You must be really smart, ne?" He asked still looking at her with wide eyes. Hinata blushed as she looked away from him.

"Oh I went to Konoha University" He grinned.

"Oh well my best friend went there"

"Really? That's cool maybe I knew them" Hinata smiled and nodded. "Maybe you did" They both looked at each but Hinata looked away glancing down at her watch.

"Ack! We're late going back!" She stated as she stood up quickly as did Naruto.

"Oh no I don't want to be late. My best friend helped me get this job and if I get fired he's going to kill me. And the Hokage scares me" Naruto was starting to get worried.

"It's okay we'll make it" Hinata stated in a quick and rushed way. "Come on" She stated as she hurried out the door not wanting to get fired her herself since Neji helped her get the job and he'll be mad as well if he found out that she had gotten fired.

"Oi wait up Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled out as he ran after Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that night Hinata came home with a smile on her face as she looked at Sasuke who was all sprawled out on the couch sleep. She smirked as she ran towards him and jumped on top of him.

His eyes opened wide quickly then turned to anger. "What the hell did you do that for?" He hissed as he looked at her.

"Aw…I'm sorry did I wake you" She smirked.

"Yes you did and I was having a rather good dream too…" He blushed. _"And dream about me and you to be exact" _He thought as a blush came to his face.

"I'm sorry" She sat up letting him sit up. "So you must have been at the office all day today, huh?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…but I'm glad to be home. Hokage-sama had me running errands all day today…it was rather troublesome"

"You're starting to sound like that lazy bum" Hinata slightly frowned.

"Don't call him lazy" She demanded. She didn't like it when Sasuke talked about her other friends which he does a lot mainly with Lee though.

"Che…" He grunted. He then smirks as he looks at her pulling her closer towards him. "So you know I've been waiting for you to come home now ever since this evening even Kiba tried waiting up for you but he went home saying that he was tired" Hinata smiled.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. What about you? Didn't you work today?" He shook his head. "I thought I told you I'm on vacation…I don't go back until next week" He stated as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Goodnight" He said as he got up from the couch. Hinata nodded as she too got up from the couch walking towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun"

The two always gave each other kisses for various reasons so Hinata wasn't shock when he kissed her; he's been doing that since they were twelve. But their kisses were never intimate they were always friendly kisses but they still made both of them blush. Hinata blushed. _"So if I think about it…Sasuke-kun's my first kiss" _She blushed at the thought before shaking away her thoughts going into her room getting into her bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks has passed since that day and Shikamaru was currently having dinner with his now girlfriend Rin. Rin was eating while Shikamaru leans back picking at his mean looking suspicious at the fact that Rin is wearing the same black and white from their previous dates.

"Are you okay Shikamaru-kun? You seem quiet" She asked him in concern.

"No, I'm just a little uh, worn out" He stated in a bored tone.

"I know exactly what you mean" She smiled as she started eating once again.

"Oh, I'm sure you do" Shikamaru stated as he looked back at Rin's dress. Shikamaru begins to chew on his food while thinking. _"What in kami's name is going on here? Is she wearing the same thing over and over again? Or does she have a closet full of these like Superman? I've got to unlock this mystery" _ He thought as he watched her put pepper on her food and as she is putting back the pepper her arm than knocks her glass of red wine over her dress.

"Oh no!" Rin said in a horrified way.

"Oh…" Is all Shikamaru says as he looks at her.

Rin grabs a napkin and tries to clean it up but it wasn't helping much. "Ah, I can't go to the movies like this. Do you mind if we go back to my apartment…so I can change?"

Shikamaru eyes widened at them. "Change?" He then smirks. "Yes…I think that's a super idea"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Rin and Shikamaru made it back to her apartment looks at him. "Here we are" She smiled.

Shikamaru looks around. "Ah, so this is the fortress of solitude" He smirked as he looked around. Rin puts down her bag and takes off her coat.

"Well…I guess I'll go change"

Shikamaru looks at her in a bored way but her smiles…in a devious way. "Yes, change. By all means, change" He smirked. Rin nodded as she walks away down the hallway. Shikamaru removes his coat and sits down. He looks around himself but then his focus went to a small frame picture on the coffee table of Rin and some guy. In the picture she's wearing the same black and white dress.

Shikamaru picks up the frame and examines it more closely reading the date written on the photo.

"_August 17, 2000. Its 2007 now! The same dress! She never changes! Kami" _Shikamaru looks around. _"She's gotta have hundreds of these dresses" _Shikamaru get up from his seat.

"_There must be a stash of those dresses around here somewhere" _Shikamaru opens a closet and begins to looks inside. While he's looking inside the closet Rin comes into the room wearing a robe and looking angry at discovering Shikamaru invading her privacy.

"Ahem! Are you looking for something?" She asked glaring at him.

Shikamaru straightens his posture as he looked at her. "What are you doing? I thought you were changing?" He asked as he looked at her.

"No, I-I think we should just call it a night" She stated.

"No, no…c'mon put something else on. It's early, let's go out" He smiled as he looked at her. He only really wanted her to see if she was going to wear that dress again.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'm just going to go to bed" She stated. Shikamaru moves to the couch and lies down.

"You know, I'm kind of tired myself. Maybe I'll just sleep here on the couch. Then in the morning, you'll get dressed and we'll walk out together. Both dressed different clothes. Well I'll be in the same clothes. You'll of course be in different clothes because it's your apartment. But we'll go downstairs, me in my same clothes and you in your different clothes" He smirked.

Rin looked at him in indifference. "Shikamaru-kun…I don't think so" She stated.

Shikamaru picks up he's coat and moves towards the door. "You want to throw something on and walk me to a cab?"

Rin gestures him to move to the door. "Get out!" Shikamaru walked though the door as he still talks to Rin. "Tell me what you're wearing tomorrow. I'll help you lay it out on the bed" He pleaded but Rin slams the door in his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Hinata was off of work but Sasuke was at work so she couldn't hang out with him so she decided to hang out with Neji and Kiba. Kiba actually had a crush on Hinata but never said anything to her due to Sasuke being so overprotective of Hinata and…well he won't admit it to anyone but Kiba was afraid of Sasuke when he gets angry.

Neji looked over at Hinata and smiled. "So where are we going?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well let's go to the local diner first" They both nodded they're heads.

As they were walking towards the diner they saw Shikamaru talking on his cell phone.

"Hello, Rin? I was wondering if we could get together again?" Shikamaru listens on the other end to whatever Rin is saying. "Oh really? Well you can't break up with me over the phone. C'mon you have to do it in person. It doesn't have to be one on one, you can even bring a group of friend. I just wanna see you. Wait don't hang up on me…Why do you wear the same dress all the time? Hello?" Shikamaru said the last part in a hurriedly way but never got his question answer since Rin hung up on him.

He sighs but then looks up to see Neji, Kiba and Hinata looking at him. "Hey…" He mumbled.

"So you'll never going to know if she wears that all the time now, huh?" Hinata teased as she looked at Shikamaru who was frowning.

"Tch…I don't even care about breaking up with her I just wanted to know if she wears that dress all of the time" He stated. Neji smirked.

"Heh…so what do-"Neji stopped mid-way in his sentence when he saw Sasuke's brother Itachi.

"Hey isn't that Itachi?" Hinata turned her head to see if it was.

"Hai it is" She stated but noticed that Itachi noticed them…well noticed Hinata and walked over to her.

"Ohayo Hinata" He smiled as he looked her.

"Ohayo Itachi-niisan" Hinata smiled. She had always called Itachi 'brother' since he was always like an older brother figure to her even though Sasuke didn't like it when she did call him that.

"Have you…seen my little brother?" He asked. Neji grunted causing Itachi to look at him. "What?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Why call him 'little brother' he isn't little anymore?" He asked. Itachi looked at for a moment but chose not to answer his question and ignore him.

"So have you seen him Hinata?" Neji growled since he was being ignored.

"Hai…you know I have we live together Itachi-niisan" She giggled as she looked at him. He chuckled as he shook his head. "Hai I almost forgot…" He stated.

"Well he is at work today but he'll be off later tonight. Why? Is there something that you need to tell him?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'll just stop by later when he gets home…I'll talk with him then. See you then Hinata" He stated as he looked at Kiba and Shikamaru and nodded before walking off ignoring Neji.

"I can't stand that guy" Neji hissed under his breath. Hinata giggled fully well knowing that Neji didn't like Itachi for reasons unknown to her, all she knew is that he didn't like him.

"It's funny because Itachi and Sasuke act almost identical to each other but yet you are best friends with Sasuke. I don't get that" Kiba stated. Neji grunted and said nothing else.

"Come on let's get to the diner already" They all nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was currently in his office looking at a picture on his desk that he keeps of Hinata. He smiled as he looked at Hinata on the picture. He had taken that picture when she was fourteen years old and he had edited it on his computer and it was he's favorite picture of her.

As he was looking at the picture his boss came into his office along with a woman. His boss was actually his cousin. They were pretty close considering that he is the only person Sasuke really talks to from his family.

"Sasuke this here is Morita Rumiko and she will be your new assistant" Sasuke looked at the woman she was pretty. _"She pretty but no woman compares to Hinata-chan" _He thought but his thoughts were quickly gone as he stood up and made his way towards the woman.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He introduce himself to the woman.

"Well Obito-san just told you my name but I'm Morita Rumiko" She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san" She smiled at him holding out her hand for him to shake.

As they were shaking hand Sasuke notices her hands are like…man hands. He's eyes widened as he looked at their hands shaking.

Obito noticed Sasuke's expression as he sighed. _"Least it's safe to say that I'm not the only one who think she has man hands" _He sighed in relief.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay I know I'm sorry that I ended it here. Actually i was in a rush to finish this chapter but I think it's came out okay. Well if anyone was wondering how the picture looked that Sasuke was looking at there is a link to the picture on my profile so you can check it out if you wanted to. **

**The next chapter will be here soon so please leave reviews. Oh and I'll leave off where I left off here in the next chapter in case you were wondering. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Hinata and Sasuke were currently in the local diner talking late that night. "She had man hands" Hinata looks at him and pauses for a second.

"Man hands?" She asked as she looked at him in confused way.

"The hands of a man. It's like a creature out of Greek Mythology, I mean, she was like part woman part horrible beast" Hinata looks at her best friend in a weary way.

"Would you prefer it if she had no hands at all?" She asked him while looking at him.

"Would she have hooks?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata stared at Sasuke like he was crazy. "Do, uh, do hooks it more attractive, Sasuke?" She asked slightly frowning.

"Kind of cool looking…" He smirked. Hinata rolls her eyes as she looked at him as she decided to change the subject.

"Listen are you still going to help me with my boxes tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I said I'll help you. Why do you keep asking me that?" He asked slightly annoyed. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Sorry…it's just that you seem very busy lately and I didn't know" She looked away from him. He reached across the table and held her hand.

"Listen Hinata I'm never to busy when it comes to you…I'll even put my own girlfriend before you" He smiled as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Very mean of you Sasuke-kun…putting me before your own girlfriend" She smirked as she looked at him.

"Heh…well you're more important to me than any other woman out there…actually way more important…Hinata-chan" He smiled in that way that always made her blush.

"…Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as she looked at him. He smiled at her but then he smirked.

"Well if you need an extra set of hands with the boxes I know who you can call" He smirked referring to the woman with the man hands.

Hinata frowned as she looked at him. "Sasuke-kun!" He smiled in a joking way.

"I'm only kidding Hinata-chan…no need to snap at me. Come on let's go home now" He stood up from the booth as he walked over towards Hinata and helped her up.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she held his hand. He smiled at her leaning forward kissing her cheek.

"It's no problem" He smiled at her. She blushed as she looked away from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Sasuke and Hinata were walking to their apartment building they saw Itachi. Hinata smiled as she looked at Itachi while Sasuke scowled.

"Hi Itachi-niisan" Itachi turned to look at Hinata and Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed. Itachi looked at Hinata. "Didn't you tell him that I was coming?" Sasuke looked at Hinata who was looking at him before putting her head down.

"Gomen I forgot…" She whispered. Itachi smiled at her shyness as he patted her head.

"It's okay Hinata. I can't stay angry with you for long" He smiled at her. Sasuke slapped his brother's hand off of Hinata's head.

"Don't touch her!" He hissed as he and his brother started having a glaring contest. Hinata sighed as she looked at the two. They were always like this when they were around each other.

"Come on let's go inside already…its cold out here" Hinata stated as she left the two brothers to go inside the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they were all inside Hinata looked at Itachi. "Itachi-niisan why don't you take off your coat" He shook his head. "I'm not staying long so I don't need to take it off"

Sasuke snorted. "It's a good thing that you're not staying long…" He mumbled but both Itachi and Hinata heard him. Itachi ignored him while Hinata hit Sasuke across his head. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and glared at Hinata before looking away while pouting.

"Sasuke I've come here to tell you that father and mother are having a dinner party coming up" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "So what are you telling me that for?" He grunted never looking at Itachi. "Father doesn't want me there…he has you. So why should I come" Itachi frowned as he looked at Sasuke while Hinata looked at Sasuke in a sad way.

"I'm asking you to come because mother wants you there and so does father"

"Then why did you come to tell me this and not father himself?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter why I came! I came because I wanted to come see you!" Itachi snapped. Sasuke stared at his brother in shock as did Hinata. "…So are you coming or not…little brother" He glared at him.

Sasuke glared back. "I'm coming…" He hissed out. Hinata giggled as she looked at the two. _"They argue like this all the time around each other but they both know that they care about each other" _She smiled as she looked at Itachi and then Sasuke.

Itachi then walked towards the door. "Well I'm leaving now…see ya at the party" He smiled at Hinata before sending Sasuke a glare as he left out the door closing it behind himself.

"That baka…" Sasuke hissed out. Hinata smiled as she walked over towards Sasuke. "Aw you know you care about your brother and so does he" She smiled at him. Sasuke grunted.

"Whatever…I'm going to bed now" Hinata nodded as she watched him walk towards his bedroom.

Hinata looked at the TV and decided to watch a horror movie. But she walked into her room to change into her pajamas before coming back into the living room to watch the movie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the movie went off she walked down the hallway and then when the floor creaked she ran to her room and jumped into the bed. _"Maybe I shouldn't have watched that scary movie before I went to bed" _She thought to herself as she looked around her dark room.

As she was looking around her room she started seeing shadows. She started thinking about the cannibals that were on the movie as she covered her head with the sheet. "Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me" She continued thinking as she peaked her head from under the covers to look at the shadows that is until she heard her closet door make a creak noise.

"_Maybe it's not my imagination after all"_ She ran out her room with the blanket still around her whole body as she knocked on her roommate/best friend bedroom door not caring if he was in a deep sleep. He opened the door to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked in a grouchy tone as he looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun please let me stay in here with you" She pleaded.

His eyes widened as he blushed. "What? Why?" He asked her.

"Please I don't want to be alone in my room" She stated. He frowned as he sighed. "I told you before not to watch scary movies before you go to bed. You know how scary you are" He smirked.

"So can I?" He looked at her and smiled. "Alright but leave you blanket in your room I already have one" He smirked.

"I'll just leave it here…I'm not going back in there" She left it on the floor. Sasuke sighed as he let her walk in his room. When he turned around she was already in bed. He walked over to his bed and climbed in. She turned around facing him as she scooted closer towards him causing him to blush.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for letting me stay in here with you…you are a good friend" She then lean forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed as suddenly got aroused and when he did he poke Hinata in her most sensitive place. Hinata gasp but didn't know what it was.

"Sasuke-kun I didn't know you get scared too" He looked at her in a confused way. "What are you talking about" She pulls on his 'well you know what'.

"This flashlight…you keep it in your room?" She asked while pulling on it causing him to moan. "H-Hinata…t-that's…" He couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt her pull harder.

"What's wrong with this thing…why won't it move?" She said pulling harder. She looked at Sasuke and noticed the he was moaning.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" He closed his eyes. _"Oh kami…this feels really good. Hinata really is a virgin in body and mind"_ He thought as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"H-Hinata t-that's not a flashlight…it's my…you know" He closed his eyes again. Hinata thought about what he was trying to say. Then it came to her as she quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…I didn't know…did I h-hurt you" She asked. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "No…" He whispered. He wanted to take advantage of the situation and say yes but he didn't.

"O-Oh…okay…I'm sorry" She looked away from him as she turned around with her back facing him. He touched her shoulder. "It's okay Hina…" He whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"Hina…I haven't heard you call me that in years" She smiled.

"I know…" He smirked. "Now get some sleep okay…" He kissed her temple.

"H-Hai" She said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning when Sasuke woke up he slowly opened his eyes to find Hinata sleeping next to him and he had his arm around her waist. He quickly let go and blushed.

"_How did she get in here? Oh yeah I almost forgot" _He looked at her and noticed how peaceful she looked. He smiled. She had one of her hands on his chest and she was pretty close he could practically feel her breast on his side.

He blushed even more. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ano...good morning Sasuke-kun…" She looked at how close they were as she back away from him.

"Sorry…again about last night" Sasuke looked away from her.

"Please let's not bring that up…" She nodded her head. She got out of bed and when she did Sasuke stared at her. "H-Hinata…" She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes…?" He shook his head as he looked at her pajamas. It was more like lingerie. It was red and black nightgown and from the waist down it was loose but from the waist up it was very fitting on her and it showed a lot of cleavage. He blushed as he held his nose.

"I-It's nothing…please go…do whatever it was that you were about to do" She nodded as she walked out of his room. _"How come I never seen that before? That was the sexiest thing I ever seen her wear…she looked really cute in that. Not that she isn't already cute…because she's beautiful…Stop thinking like this…she's my best friend and I can't stop thinking perverted thoughts about her" _ He hit his head as he tried to stop thinking about Hinata nude in his bed with him.

"Ano Sasuke-kun can you get the door I'm getting ready to get in the shower"

"H-Hai" He yelled back as he grabbed a shirt and put it on as he walked out of his room to answer the door.

"Hiya Sasuke" Kiba grinned. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before slamming the door in his face.

"SASUKE WHY DID YOU DO THAT? OPEN UP THE DOOR" Kiba yelled from the outside of his door.

"No…come by later. I'm busy" Sasuke stated as he tuned out Kiba's yelling telling him to open the door. Kiba has a key but Sasuke put the chain on the door so he couldn't get inside.

"Annoying baka…" He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself some cereal. As he was eating his cereal the phone started ringing. He sighed as he got up from his seat to answer it.

Sasuke: Hello?

Rumiko: Hi…ano may I speak with Uchiha Sasuke

(Sasuke slightly frowns)

Sasuke: Speaking. Who is this?

Rumiko: Oh hello Sasuke-san…this is Rumiko, your assistant"

Sasuke: Okay…what do you need?

Rumiko: Well…I was wondering if it's possibly that we could…ano…

Sasuke: Could what? Can you speed it up I'm very busy at the moment

"_Busy eating…" _ He thought to himself as he glanced over at his cereal which was getting soggy by the second. He growled in annoyance.

Rumiko: Ah gomen…I was just wondering if you mind maybe tonight we could go out to dinner?

Sasuke became quite for about a good twenty seconds.

Sasuke: Dinner? What for?

Rumiko: Well I would like to get to know the person that I am working for

Sasuke could hear her giggle slightly hearing her giggle reminded him of Hinata which brought a smile to his face.

Sasuke: Alright…I don't mind

Rumiko: Okay then. How about we make it after work tonight?

Sasuke: Sure it doesn't matter…see you then

Rumiko: Okay bye

They both hung up the phone and when Sasuke hang up he looked up to see Hinata looking at him with a slight jealous look on her face. "So you're going on a date?" She asked with a force smile.

Sasuke grinned as he looked at her as he nodded walking back to his now soggy cereal. "Yeah…I'm going out with man hands" He smirked as he stared at his cereal debating rather or not to eat it or not.

"I see…well get ready I have to go to the Hyuuga manor to get the rest of my things" She stated as she looked at him. Hinata had moved out of her father's house over a year ago and moved in with Sasuke, although at first he didn't want to even move in with him. She remembered those days back to the time Neji didn't like Sasuke; even though now the two are best friends to believe just over a year ago Neji and Sasuke hated each other.

**Flashback **

"**So, do you really like living here?" Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Yeah…why? What are you getting at?" **

"**Oh nothing….do you ever get lonely…do you need someone here with you. To you know keep you company?" Sasuke sits down his plate and stares at Hinata. **

"**I whether be alone. Why are you asking me all of this anyway?"**

"**Oh Sasuke-kun please…pretty please…let me live here with you" Sasuke eyes widened. "WHAT?! What for?" He yelled. **

"**I'm being kicked out…" **

"**Out of your house?"**

**Hinata nods her head. "Father and I got into this huge argument about me being the heir, he started saying how I wasn't good enough and that my sister is the better choice and then he said that he doesn't even want me in the house anymore. And do you know why? I'll tell you why. Because I'm a failure" Sasuke watched her as she cast her head down, mostly likely so he wouldn't see her crying. **

"**How can I be a failure? I graduated from High School and from college with top notch grades; I'm even the assistant of our country's leader. How can he call ME a failure…it really hurts me" She whispered the last part. **

**Sasuke walked over towards her and placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "You're not a failure Hinata…listen your father is a real jerk for saying that. You shouldn't let his words get to you. Are you a failure?" Hinata shook her head. "…Iie…" **

**Sasuke smirked. "Well then…don't worry about him" **

"**So…I-I can live here?" She asked hopefully. **

"**Nope" Sasuke stood up and walked back towards his plate to continued eating. Hinata's expression dropped. "B-But…why not?"**

"**Hinata you and I both know that I'm a very busy man…and if you are here you'll just be in my way"**

"**What? And what do you mean by busy? You're just talking about women" She watched as him put on a smirk. "Oh so you'll choose other women over your best friend?" Sasuke remain quiet. Hinata frowned as she stood up. **

"**I see. Maybe I'll just ask someone else could I stay with them" She stood up and towards the door. "And I thought you were my friend…but I guess I was wrong" Hinata slammed the door behind her as she left. Sasuke sat there looking at the door. "…Hinata…" Was his last thought as he started right back eating again. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_**The nerve of him, how could he be so-so…arghh" **_**As the Hyuuga was walking she ran into her cousin Neji along with Lee and TenTen. **

"**Oi Hinata-chan" Hinata smiled weakly. "Hello…Lee-kun" She smiled. Neji frowned as he looked at her. "What's the matter? Did someone hurt you? Were you robbed? Show me the robber and I'll get him for you" Neji stated as he looked at Hinata and also receiving odd stares from TenTen and Lee. **

"_**Geez what a worry warrior" **_**TenTen thought as she looked at Neji.**

"**No…I'm fine…it's just that, father kicked me out and I have no where to stay" She whispered. **

"**Have you tried Sasuke-kun?" TenTen asked as she looked at Hinata. She looked at Neji also who had a scowl of his face when the name 'Sasuke' was mentioned. Neji didn't like Sasuke and never has. It was always Hinata that had him as her best friend and she always confined in him and when Sasuke entered the picture everything changed. **

"**Yeah…I asked him but he said no" Lee made a shocked expression. "He did? I surely thought that he would have let you" Lee said. **

"**Yeah…me too" **

"**Well you can stay with me Hinata-chan I do have two-" **

"**No she can't stay with you" Neji said cutting off Lee by hitting him on the head. Lee rubbed his head. "You're staying with me" Hinata looked at Neji.**

"**Staying…with you…but I don't want to intrude" She explained. **

"**No…I want you to. Besides Hinata-sama you are like my sister and if you have no where to go I want you to come with me" He said. She nodded.**

"**Well I guess it's alright…" She looked at TenTen who had a frown on her face. Lee noticed the frown but remained quiet about it. **

"**Okay I'll move my things in today" Hinata looked back at Lee and TenTen and grinned. "See you guys later" She waved as she left. **

**TenTen looked at Neji. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. **

"**When I asked you could I stay with you when I didn't have a place to stay, you said no" **

"**Well…it's different with Hinata-sama she's family" **

"**She could have stayed with Lee" She pointed her finger at Lee.**

"**Now-Now let's not get hasty about this…Hinata-chan has somewhere to live now and it's all over" Lee smiled. TenTen and Neji glared at each other. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**As Hinata was walking she passed by Sasuke who she ignored completely. **

"**Hey…Hinata…Hinata" He called out for her.**

"**What?" She turned around. **

"**I-I…you can live with me" He mumbled. Hinata looked at him for a while. "No it's okay Sasuke-kun…I don't want you to feel obligated to let me live there. I'll be in the way remember? And besides I'm staying with Neji-niisan now" She smiled. Sasuke frowned. **

"**You're staying with him?"**

"**Yeah…why what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing…I just think"**

"**You just what? Tell me" **

"**Well I don't want you too live there. It's too far and we'll hardly see each other" Hinata smirked. "Is this coming from the same Sasuke-kun that chose girls over his best friend" She smirked. He looked away from her and frowned. **

"**Come on Hinata don't say that…it took a lot for me just to say that" He frowned.**

"**So I can live with you?" She watched as he nodded his head. Hinata smiled as she jumped on Sasuke and kissed him five times on his cheek. "Thank You. Thank You. Thank You." Sasuke blushed but it went unnoticed by Hinata. **

"**Come on Hinata…people are looking" Hinata jumped off of Sasuke. "Gomen nasai" She smiled. "Let me go tell Neji-niisan that I'll be staying with you instead" Sasuke nodded as he watched her run. He smirked to himself knowing that with Hinata living with him is really going to change his life. **

**End of Flashback **

"Alright let me get ready and then we can head on over there" Sasuke stated as he got up from his seat and walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Hinata finally arrived at the Hyuuga manor and were greeted by Hinata younger sister Hanabi. "Hi Nee-chan and Sasuke" Hanabi grinned as she looked at her sister and Sasuke.

"Hi Hanabi-chan I came here to get my boxes" Hanabi made a sad expression as she nodded her head.

"Oh…right I forgot" She mumbled as she opened the door more for them to come inside. Hanabi was close with her older sister but things changed when their father kicked her out of the house a year ago. Ever since then Hinata rarely comes by to visit her anymore and she misses spending time with her.

"Come inside…" Sasuke and Hinata walked inside as Hanabi closed the door behind them. "You're boxes are in your old room" Hanabi stated.

"Okay…is father here?" Hinata asked as she looked at Hanabi. Hanabi shook her head. "Iie father went on a business trip with the rest of the elders of the clan yesterday and he won't be back until tomorrow" Hinata nodded as she walked up the stairs to go into her old room.

Hanabi looked at Sasuke and smirked. "So mister Uchiha who are you dating now?" She asked. Hanabi had known Sasuke always had a new girlfriend but they all never last long since he is so shallow with women.

Sasuke looked at the young Hyuuga slightly frowning. "Why are you so nosy when it comes to my relationships?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Well I just want to know…you're so shallow when it comes to women" He frowned.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are. You've dated a girl once that eats her candy bars with a fork and knife and you thought it was weird so you dumped her. And then there was that woman that you hated the way she laughed…care to hear more of your shallowest because I can go on and on" Hanabi smirked.

Sasuke grunted as he looked away from her. "I'm going to help Hinata" Sasuke then walked up the stairs to go find Hinata leaving Hanabi downstairs frowning since she knew that he was ignoring her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When he went upstairs he saw Hinata sitting on the floor looking at what it looked to be pictures. He walked over towards her and sat down.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he glanced at the pictures.

"Looking at us when we were younger" She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Remember this Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He looked at the picture and smiled.

"Hai…I remember. That was on you're twelfth birthday, ne? I remember because I kissed you for the first time that day" He smiled as he looked at the picture.

On the picture it was Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, and Gaara. Sasuke had his arm around Hinata's shoulder but wasn't looking at the camera while he had a scowl on his face, Hinata had a smile on her face, Itachi was behind Sasuke and Hinata with his arms around them both with a smile on his face, Neji and Gaara looked to be having a glaring contest.

"Ne, ne weren't Gaara-kun and Neji-niisan arguing before this picture?" Hinata asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah they were…but I can't remember what it was about though" Sasuke said. "I wonder what Gaara-kun is doing now?" Sasuke paused before talking.

"I'm not sure…I haven't heard from him in a good while but I know the spook is going okay" Sasuke stated. Gaara had grew up with Sasuke and Hinata and it was always the three of them…they were always seen around each other. But when Gaara turned fifteen he and his siblings went back to their country but Sasuke saw Gaara once again since they both went to the same college but Hinata hasn't seen Gaara unlike Sasuke has.

They were both looking at the pictures for the longest that is until Sasuke jumped up startling Hinata. "What is it?" She asked as she looked at him in a alarmed way.

"I have to get to work" He stated as he rushed out the room. "OI WHAT ABOUT MY BOXES"

"Sorry Hinata I have to go" He yelled back. Hinata then heard the front door being closed as she sighed. _"…Now who is going to help me with these boxes? Neji-niisan isn't home…Lee-kun is probably working. Shikamaru-kun? No he's too lazy to even lift a pencil. Chouji-kun is probably out with his fiancée. Kiba-kun…no it's hard to get in touch with him when you need him for something…" _ Hinata sighed as she looked around at all the boxes in her old room.

"And he drove me here…that means I'm stuck here" Hinata frowned thinking about Sasuke.

"Why don't you call your other niisan...Itachi" Hinata looked up to see Hanabi leaning against the doorframe.

"Hai I'll call Itachi-niisan" Hinata's face brightened up. Hanabi smiled as she watched Hinata pull out her cell phone to call Itachi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke rushed into his office panting. "You're late!" Sasuke snapped his head up to see Obito looking down at him.

"Hai…I know. I was helping Hinata-chan get her boxes from her old house and we ended up looking at pictures and I lost track of time" Obito looked at him and grinned.

"It's alright Sasuke…just try not to be so late all the time" He smirked as he walked passed him. Sasuke smiled as he nodded walking towards his desk to sit down.

He sighed as he looked at all the paper work he had to do. As he was getting started on it his phone rang. He picked it up.

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke how-

Kiba: Hey buddy what are you up to?

Sasuke scowled as he glared at the phone.

Sasuke: Why are you calling me at my job?

Kiba: I don't know I guess I'm bored. So I came home today to see your brother helping Hinata with a lot of boxes.

Sasuke: Itachi was there?

Kiba: Yeah he is still over there…I'm not over there thought your brother gives me the creeps so I'll stay over here until he leaves

Sasuke frowned at the thought of his brother.

Sasuke: I see…well I have to go now I'll just see you later I guess

Kiba: Alright Sasuke-teme bye

Sasuke frowned but then he smirked as he hangs up the phone. Neji, Kiba and Naruto all three of them were his best friends but he was a bit closer to Kiba and Neji than he was with Naruto. But he had to admit being around Kiba made him feel like he was around Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was finally later on that night and Sasuke and Rumiko were out having dinner like they planned. Sasuke was currently looking at Rumiko's man hands as she was tearing the bread in half. He looks terrified of her hands but acts as if nothing was wrong.

"Would you like some bread Sasuke?" She asked him with a smile.

"No…No thanks, I'm just not hungry" He stated as he looked at her hands.

"Well then at least drink you beer" She opened his beer bottle with ease with her hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the bottle. "Twist off…how did she…?" He looked at the bottle and then back up at her when she starts talking.

You have a little something on your face" She stated as she looked at him. Sasuke started touching his face. "I can get it" He stated as he started rubbing his face.

"Eh, no-no, no…you're missing it, it's higher" Rumiko leans over the table as her large man hands touches his face to get whatever it is off his face. Sasuke looked very uneasy at the moment as he stiff as a board.

"It's an eyelash. Make a wish" She giggled as she looked at him smiling.

Sasuke stares at her hand in his face. "I don't want to"

Rumiko smiled as his childishness. "Make a wish"

"Okay" Sasuke said in defeat as he closes his eyes and blows on her finger and opens his eyes. "Didn't come true" He muttered to himself as he looked at her hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke came home that night sighing. When he came through the door Kiba and Hinata were sitting down on the couch talking. They both turned to him when he came through the door.

"Hey…you look like hell" Kiba smirked as his eyes followed Sasuke walking towards the chair as he flopped down on it.

"So how'd the date go with Rumiko" Hinata asked her best friend.

"She's coming over tomorrow evening. I think I'm going to end this little thing that we have going here"

"End it? What has started? I mean you just met the woman yesterday, ne?" Hinata smirked as she looked at Kiba. "That's Sasuke-kun for you…he dates them for two days and finds one little thing wrong with them he ends it" Hinata laughs as did Kiba while Sasuke frowned.

"You know I'm tired of hearing that. You're little sister said the same thing to me today"

"Well it's true" Hinata shrugged.

"Che when I'm with Rumiko it feels like I'm seeing an animal of some sort with large paws or something. Maybe I'll chain her to the refrigerator and sell tickets" Kiba laughed.

"It's that's bad?" Sasuke nodded.

"I'm terrified of her large hands…they're bigger than mines"

"That's new the great Uchiha Sasuke being terrified" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well I am…you should see her hands" He sighed as he yawned. "Well I'm going to bed" He stood up from the chair and walked over towards Hinata and kissed her on the lips not caring if Kiba saw or not.

"Goodnight Hina-chan…"

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" Kiba looked at Sasuke. "Night teme" He snickered only to be hit upside the head by Sasuke.

"Night dobe" Sasuke smirked as he walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Kiba rubbed his head. "That…teme" Hinata giggled as she looked at Kiba. "Well I'm only to bed as well Kiba-kun so goodnight" She stated as she stood up. Kiba looked at her and grinned in a sly way.

"So do I get a goodnight kiss too Hinata-chan" He smiled as he looked at her.

"NO YOU DON'T AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER EITHER" Sasuke yelled from his bedroom.

Kiba paled as he then shook it off. "I was only kidding around Sasuke…geez" Kiba too stood up. "See you tomorrow Hinata" She nodded as she watched him walk out of the apartment.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke bedroom and knocked on the door. "What is it Hina?" He asked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" She came into the room closing the door behind her as she ran over towards his bed and jumped into it like a little kid and she snuggled close to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I want to stay in here again tonight…can I please" She begged like a young child.

"You know I can't resist you Hina" He smiled as he pulled her closer towards him placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sure I don't care you sleeping in here…you're probably scared to sleep in your room from that movie aren't you?" He snickered.

"I am not!" She defended herself…but was lying as well.

"Sure you aren't…just go to sleep Hina" He pulled her even closer if possible. She blushed as she buried her face in his chest. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun"

"Goodnight…Hina" He whispered as he closed his eyes as he went to sleep with Hinata sleeping in his arms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay that was the end of this chapter and the 5****th**** chapter shall be here tomorrow…hopefully. Well please leave reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Two weeks have passed so far and Sasuke as yet to tell Rumiko that he wants to break it off. Currently Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata were at they're favorite place to be…the local diner. Kiba was currently looking at a picture of Rumiko that Sasuke had.

"You know I think I know a way to get women" He smirked as he looked up from the picture of Rumiko and than back up to Sasuke and Hinata.

"What?! How are you going to do that? Plus I thought that you were dating that women from the apartment across the street" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kiba.

"Eh…oh that lady…oh no I'm not dating her anymore she had this very annoying laugh so I dumped her" Hinata looked at Kiba like he grown two heads.

"You dumped her because her laugh was annoying?" Kiba had nodded. "Yeah…she thought I was funny and when she laughed she sounded like a hyena or something and then even when I wasn't even trying to be funny she'll still laugh…" Kiba let out a long sigh. "It was rather irksome and I couldn't handle it so I dumped her"

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "And you call me shallow" Hinata sighed. "I say the both of you are shallow" She mumbled under her breath as she started drinking her water.

"So anyways like I was saying if I tell people that I was once engaged but my fiancée died and I showed them the picture saying this was my fiancée…" Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"What?"

"Don't you see? Women like that are liked member of a secret tribe living in a forbidden city. People like me having been inside in years…but with this, I'm back into the game! I mean look at her Sasuke this woman looks like a model" Kiba stated with a blush as he looked once more at Rumiko's picture.

"Yeah…she does" Sasuke stated. Hinata grunted as looked away from both males. Sasuke and Kiba looked at her as they both then looked at each other.

"I mean…she's not all that beautiful…she's okay. If you ask me she's nothing compared to Hinata" Kiba smiled at her. She frowned as she looked at him causing him to gulp and look away.

"Trying to me feel better by lying" She frowned as she grunted and looked away when Kiba attempting to say something. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the two.

"So can I keep the picture Sasuke?" Kiba asked trying to get back into the previous topic he brought up.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Sure I don't care. If she had her large man hands showing you're little trick won't work so you're lucky that they aren't on there" Kiba chuckled as he stood up from the booth.

"I'd really like to see her so called large man hands one day to see if they are really that huge as you say are" Sasuke nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Oh believe me they are huge" Kiba shook his head as he walked out the diner.

When he left Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. "So…" Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"So…?" She smiled as she looked at him. He smiled as he looked at her. "Well my father's dinner party…you um will come with me right? I mean when it gets here?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Of course you know I'll come…I mean best friends always stick together, ne?" He grinned as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kiba was walking he spotted a woman. He grinned as he looked her before approaching her. "Ah excuse me miss but do you know what street this is? I'm new to this city and I don't know"

The woman looked at him and frowned. "Look at the street sign that's what they are for" She hissed as she looked at him.

"W-Well I looking for this place right here…ano" Kiba started fishing through his wallet as he conveniently dropped the photo of Rumiko into the woman's view. The woman bent down to put up the photo.

"Oh! She's beautiful! Who is she?" She asked as she stared at the picture.

"Well if you must know, she…was my fiancée Rumiko. May she rest in peace" Kiba said in a humble way as he looked down at the ground as a sad expression consumed his face.

"Oh sorry…She was lovely" The woman stated as she looked back at the picture before handing it back to him. "I'm Inoue" She smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm Kiba" He grinned as he shook her hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was currently at work when Rumiko came into his office. "Hi Sasuke-kun" She grinned. Sasuke looked up from his papers and smiled.

"Hi Rumiko" But the smiled turned into a slight frown when he glanced down at her hands. _"Just don't look at the hands…don't look at them" _He stated as he looked away from her hands looking back up at her smiling.

"So what brings you in here?" He asked before returning back to his paper work.

"I finished the report you wanted me to finish just now" He looked at her as she set a stack of papers down on his desk. "What else do you need me to do Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she looked at him.

He had to admit Rumiko was probably one of his best assistants she worked really hard and he admired that about her.

"I'll call you if I do…until then that is all" He stated. She nodded as she walked towards the door but then she stopped. "Ano…Sasuke-kun is it okay if I stop by tomorrow?" She asked as she looked at him shyly.

He nodded. "Sure I don't mind" He stated never once looking up at her. She smiled before nodding as she walked out of his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata had the day off and she currently hanging out with Naruto. The two have become rather close over the past few weeks and it was clear to say that they both liked each other.

"Hinata-chan…ano gomen if you find this out of line but I think you're very gorgeous" He blushed as he looked away from her.

Hinata just stared at him completely shock not saying a word. "Ack! I knew it was bad idea to tell you that. Listen Hinata-chan I don't want you to be-"

"No-no its okay…I didn't find it out of line at all. I'm just…shocked that you think that about me of all people" She stated as she looked down at her fingers and started fiddling with them with that famous blush of hers on her face.

He looked at her smiling. "Why wouldn't I think that about you? You are the most beautiful women that I ever laid eyes on…and I say what I meant you are gorgeous" He smiled at her.

She continued blushing as she then looked up at him shyly. "…N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered as she looked at him.

"Yes…Hinata-chan" He smiled as he looked at her. She quickly looked down turning a darker shade of red. He grinned at her shyness.

"Hinata-chan if it's okay with you…ano I would like to take you out for a date. If it's okay with you" He looked at her with nervousness written all over his face, afraid of rejection from her.

"A-Ano…I'd love to N-Naruto-kun" She smiled at him.

"Great we could meet at Konoha Square this Friday at 7pm" He grinned. She smiled while they both wore dark shades of red on their cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day Sasuke was finally home from a long day at work and he was tired. _"It's 12 midnight…Hinata isn't home yet. She must be working overtime or something" _He sighed as he turned on the TV.

He was watching TV for awhile dozing off a few times until the phone woke him up. He glared at the ringing phone for waking him as he picked it up.

Sasuke: What?

(He was very irritated that someone disturbed him from his sleep and the fact that they are calling after 12 midnight)

Kiba: Hey buddy

(Sasuke groaned as he closed his eyes)

Sasuke: Baka do you have a life? Why are you calling me at this time of the night? I was sleep you know

Kiba: Oh sorry…didn't mean to wake you

(Sasuke sighed)

Sasuke: So anyway…you must be calling for a reason now what is it? Spill it

Kiba: Well the picture of Rumiko…it worked!

(Sasuke eyes then opened)

Sasuke: So the picture worked. Heh…that's something

Kiba: Hey-hey isn't it? The girl I'm going out with it beyond beautiful. And we're going out tomorrow night

Sasuke: Oh that's good…

Kiba: Yeah…hey, she wants me to dress uh, 'smart casual'. What…ano…what is that?

Sasuke: I don't know…but you don't have it

(Kiba frowned as he glared at the phone)

Kiba: Whatever…bye

Sasuke smirked as he hung up the phone. "That got him to hang up" He smirked but his eyes directed to the door when it opened. Sasuke looked up at Hinata who wore the biggest smile on her face.

"Oi Hinata…why are you so happy?" When he didn't get a responds he frowned. He watched her walk towards the bathroom door as she walked inside and closed the door.

He frowned to himself. _"Why is she so happy? I've never seen her this happy before. What's going on?" _ He asked himself wide awake now. He sat there on the couch for a good few minutes thinking about why Hinata could be so happy until he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom door and opened the door to see her in a bathwater full of bubbles.

"SASUKE-KUN…I'M NAKED" Sasuke blushed but then he put on the serious expression. "It's nothing I haven't seen before" She blushed as she sunk deeper into the water.

"Well what is it?"

"Well what? What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

"You came in the house all happy about something. And I want to know what"

She grinned. "I'm going out on a date…this Friday" She smiled.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "W-What?"

"A date with this new guy at our job. He's so cute…and funny…and cute" She sighed at the thought of him.

Sasuke frowned. _"I don't like this one bit…"_ He frowned. Hinata had a boyfriend before last year and he wasn't happy then either.

"Well you can at least be happy for me Sasuke-kun…" She looked at him.

He frowned. "Happy…why should I be happy for you getting a date?" He frowned as he slammed the door behind him.

"Geez…" She sighed as she submerged her whole body in the water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_I can't believe she's going out on a date. He's probably a jerk. She deserves better than whomever this guy is…I know I'm better than this guy. Wait a minute what am I thinking about…why am I jealous? I'm not I can't be jealous…I just need to forget about it"_ He sighed as he started to fall asleep on his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Hinata woke the next morning she smelled something burning. She sat up in her bed as she hurried out her room to see smoke coming from out of the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen to hear Sasuke cursing.

"Damn it…" He hissed. Hinata giggled causing him to turn around and frown at her.

"It's not funny Hinata" He hissed out.

Hinata walked closer towards him. "Aw were you trying to make breakfast?" She giggled as she looked at the burnt food. She couldn't even tell what it was suppose to be it was so burnt.

"Tch…" He grunted. "I just want to make you something before you went to work this morning…I was cooking it but then something on TV distracted me so I started watching TV for awhile and forgot that I was cooking something that it until I smelled something and saw smoke coming from the kitchen" He stated in a embarrassed tone as he looked away from her blushing.

She smiled as she walked towards him as she was now inches away from his face. "Sasuke-kun just leave the cooking to me next time" She giggled as she leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips.

He blushed but kissed her back. "Che…don't worry I won't cook ever again. I'm not good in it anyway"

"Right you get easily distracted" She giggled. He frowned at her but then he smirked as he embraced her.

"Oh trying to make fun of me Hina-chan" He whispered in her ear as he started tickling her. She laughed as she tired to move away from him but he was holding her in a tight grip.

"Sasuke-kun" She laughed out loud. He chuckled as he continued tickling her. The two always had their fun moments together…moments that made him smile and laugh.

As this was happening Neji came into the apartment and stared at the two. "Oi…" Neji loud and deep voice caught both Sasuke and Hinata's attention as they stopped to turn and look at him.

"Oh hello Neji-niisan" He smiled as he looked at her.

"Hey…" Neji then sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" He asked causing Sasuke to sulk as he looked down at the floor. Hinata giggling while Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun…ano tried to cook and it didn't go so well" Neji chuckled as he looked at his best friend.

"I see…just leave the cooking to Hinata-sama, Sasuke" Neji smirked.

"Che, I know that now!" He said in defense as he looked at Neji who was laughing.

"So Niisan what brings you here this morning?" Hinata asked as she and Sasuke started cleaning the kitchen.

"Ah…nothing really…just coming by to tell you that I'll be going to Tokyo for awhile" Sasuke and Hinata stopped cleaning as they walked quickly towards Neji slightly startling him since he didn't expect Sasuke and Hinata to hurry over towards him so quickly.

"Tokyo? Why are you going there?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his other best friend.

"Yes tell us Neji-niisan" Hinata asked. Neji looked at them both noticing how it seemed like neither of them wanted him to leave.

"Well I'm the stunt man for this upcoming action movie…and I need to go there. Since the movie will be filmed in Tokyo" Neji stated.

"Oh…" Is all the male Uchiha and female Hyuuga said.

"Yeah I'll be there for about six months"

"That long?" Sasuke asked. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't want Neji to leave. Neji was his only truly best male friend sure he has Naruto and Kiba as his best friends but if Neji left for six months that means he'll be stuck with two idiots known as…Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah six months but I'll be sure to keep in touch, okay?" He stated as he looked at his cousin and best friend.

They both nodded not saying another word. "Well…I have to get going now. My plane leaves within the next two hours so…yeah" He stated as he walked towards the door.

"Bye…niisan"

"Yeah…see ya" Neji slightly frowned at their depressing tones.

"I'll be back you act as if I'm leaving and never coming back" Hinata and Sasuke straightened up after hearing this.

"I'm just fine Neji-niisan…have a nice time there" Hinata grinned at Neji.

"Yeah I'm not worry about that…I can care less about you leaving" Sasuke stated as he turned looking away from Neji.

Neji smirked as he listened to the two as he turned around and walked out the door. "See ya in six months" He stated as he walked out the door. As soon as he closed the door Hinata and Sasuke slumped down on the couch.

"Six months…he's going to be gone for six months" Hinata murmured.

"Yeah…that's a long time. He said he'll call though" Sasuke stated. Both Sasuke and Hinata were facing away from each other with their backs touching leaning against each other.

"Well it's not that long if you don't think about it" Sasuke stated as he stood up making Hinata fall back since she was no longer leaning on him.

"Well I'm getting ready for work…sorry we couldn't eat together like we normal do but I have to go" He stated as he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen and decided to make herself some coffee before she went to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Hyuuga woman was walking she spotted Naruto from afar as she walked up. "N-Naruto-kun…?" He turned around to look to see who was calling him.

"Oi…eh? Ah Hinata-chan" He grinned as he looked at her. "I almost didn't recognize you" She smiled as she looked at him.

"I was just coming from that café getting myself a cup of coffee…it keeps my up when I'm at work" He grinned. She smiled and nodded.

"So you want to split a cab to work?" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded as they both walked towards a cab that was driving up towards them.

"After you milady" Hinata blushed as she stepped into the cab. When they were inside the cab driver turned slightly to look at them.

"Where to?"

"Ano…the Hokage's building" He stated. He nodded as he pulled off and started driving.

Naruto shyly looked over at Hinata. He liked her so much and the more and more time he spent with her the more her began to fall for her. He wanted so badly to just ask her to be his girlfriend but…he wanted to get to know her a little more before asking her that question.

"Ne, Naruto-kun for lunch t-today would you like to go together?" She asked him shyly.

"Of course I'd love to go with you Hinata-chan" They both grinned at each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was just not coming out from the bathroom, now fully clothed. He looked into the kitchen to see a bento box with food inside for him. He smiled to himself.

"…Hinata…" He smiled thoughtfully as he picked up the box and went to work. As he walked out his door he saw Kiba coming out his apartment as well.

"Hey…you're on you way to work?" He asked him. Sasuke nodded.

"Where are you heading?" Kiba then grinned.

"I'm going out with Inoue to this club she's taking me to" Sasuke nodded as he looked away from him.

"Well not like what you're saying isn't interesting but I have to go now" He stated as he walked passed him towards the elevator. Kiba grunted as he took the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that today Kiba was out with Inoue at the club. Kiba looked around the club and grins. "This is a fantastic place! I always thought it was a meat packing plant!" Inoue smiles at Kiba.

As Inoue and Kiba were talking three women comes up towards Kiba and Inoue. "Hey! Inoue!" One woman said.

Inoue turns around and smiles at them as she them turns back towards Kiba. "These are my friends. Re'L, Motoko and Tohru. We use to model together" Kiba blushes as he looks at all three women.

"Oh! Modeling! What's that like? Fun? Ha-ha" He laughed but mentally he was kicking himself in the head.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _ He cursed himself mentally.

They all looked him for awhile before talking amongst each others. "So Re'L how was France this time? 

"A bore…I had no fun there are all" She said in a bored tone.

Kiba looks at them and he smiled a devious smile mentally. "You know, I use to love Paris. My uh, dead fiancée, Rumiko…" Kiba opened his wallet. "In fact I think I might have a picture of her…" Kiba then pulls out a picture of her.

They all look at the picture in awe. "Wow…she was beautiful…do you want to dance?" Tohru asked as she looked at Kiba.

He grinned. "Of course! I would love to"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Hinata were off of work but decided to spend time with each other. "So Hinata-chan I can't wait for out date this Friday, can you?" He asked as he looked at her grinning.

She blushed as she shook her head. "N-No I can't either N-Naruto-kun" He grinned.

"You're so cute when you smile and blush and stutter and when you do a lot of other things as well" She blushed even more causing Naruto grin to widen.

"See that's what I'm talking about your just too cute"

"N-Naruto-kun you're embarrassing me" She blushed not making eye contact with him. He smiled.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan" He then looked up at the sky. "It'll be getting late pretty soon you want me to walk you home?"

"Ano…you can if you'll like to" She blushed.

"Great I'll do that when it get dark out. I'll walk you home"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the day went by it soon became night and Kiba was now at home in his apartment thinking about the club. "I'm finally inside the women's paradise" He sighed as he was blowing dying his hair. He glanced down at the picture.

"And it's all thanks to you Rumiko" He grinned down at the picture. As he was looking down at the picture the phone started ringing. He put the blow dyer down next to the picture while the dyer is still running.

"Hello? Oh hi Inoue. Hi, yes. Listen, you know I'm thinking we might just be better off just being friends. Yeah…yeah you know what, I can't even really talk about it right now. Bye-bye" Kiba then hangs up the phone happy with himself, but then he sees the burned up photo.

"No! No!" Kiba quickly rushed to the now burned up Rumiko picture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Friends. Just friends?" Rumiko asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah" He stated as he looked at her.

"Okay then. Well do you still want to see a movie later?" She asked him.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at her. "I wish I could, but we're friends…" He stated as he looked at her.

Rumiko nods her head. "I'm just going to go wash my hands"

"Good idea" Sasuke stated as he watched her walk towards the bathroom. "There's a beach towel on the rack to dry your hands off with" He muttered to himself thinking back to her large hands.

The phone than started ringing as he walked towards it and picked it up.

Sasuke: Yeah….

Kiba: Sasuke! Sasuke…the ano-ano the hair dryer ruined the picture. And I need another one or I can't get back into the Forbidden City!

(Kiba pleaded him over the phone)

(Sasuke smirked fully well knowing who it was)

Sasuke: Who is this…?

(Sasuke said in a joking tone to Kiba)

Kiba: Sasuke! I need another picture of man-hands. I'm begging you!

Sasuke: ….If i give you this picture will stop calling me at work to ask me stupid questions?

Kiba: Yes! Yes, alright anything…the picture Sasuke

(Sasuke looks towards the bathroom where Rumiko is taking forever)

Sasuke: Alright I'll get you another one…bye

Kiba: Thank you so-

Sasuke hangs up on Kiba as he opens Rumiko's purse and peeks around in it. As he was looking around the purse he finally found a picture.

"Got it" He smirked but he stopped smirking with a large set of man hands grabbed his arm. Sasuke looked up at Rumiko. "Uh…!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and Hinata and Shikamaru were inside their apartment. "So you and this guy are becoming rather close, ne?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at her.

She blushed as she nodded her head. "So what about Sasuke? What does he think of all of this?"

"A-Ano…well I told him about my date this Friday but he got mad for some reason" Shikamaru sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Figures he'll get mad" He muttered to himself. As they were talking Sasuke came inside the apartment and Hinata and Shikamaru noticed the bandages wrapped around his hand up to his arm.

Hinata ran quickly towards him. "Sasuke-kun when did this happen?"

"Yesterday..." He answered. As they were all talked Kiba came into the apartment.

"So hey Sasuke did you get my picture?" He grinned. Sasuke glared at him.

"Thanks to you I almost got my arm ripped out my socket my man-hands trying to get that picture for you" Kiba looked at his hand and back up to his face.

"Oh…So did you get the picture" He grinned once more. Sasuke was so angry that he was trying to hit Kiba but Shikamaru and Hinata were holding him back.

"No I didn't get that damn picture" He hissed out. Kiba sighed.

"Oh well. Well I'm going to the club anyways…see ya" Kiba then walked out the door.

Sasuke grunted. "Damn baka…get of my nerves. My arm almost gets rip off my man-hands and all he cares about is that damn picture" Sasuke hissed. Hinata giggles as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"Aw there-there Sasuke-kun I care about you arm" She smiled sweetly at him. He looked at her smiled weakly before looking away blushing.

Shikamaru looked at the two as he sighed. _"When will they both realize it?" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kiba was at the club one of the women looks at him in a disgusted way. Kiba grins as he walks towards her. "Hi. I'm Kiba"

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I used to come here all of the all time with my fiancée, back when it was a meat-packing plant. Ha. Here's her picture" Kiba hands her a magazine page.

The women looked at the picture and back up to Kiba. "What did you do? Cut this out a magazine or something?" She asked while slightly frowning.

Kiba looks at her in a confused way but slightly shocked. "Huh?"

"That's me! It's from a Clinique ad I did…."

Kiba slightly laughs feeling embarrassed and nervous as he looked at the woman. "Ha! Heh" Kiba laughed.

The security guard looks at the woman noticing how she looked uncomfortable around Kiba so he walked towards Kiba. "Alright let's go. Private party no outsiders"

"H-Hey wait a minute! I'm not outsider. I'm in I tell you! I'm in!" The man then threw Kiba out the door.

"And stay out"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay sorry for the late update I was having trouble on what to write but the next chapter should be coming up soon. And Lee and Sakura might make their appearance on the next chapter. Oh and the two are dating in this story just to let you know (Lee x Sakura)**

**So please leave reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Months has passed since that day and Sasuke has now a new girlfriend but this one he has kept for more than two days. Hinata was shocked that this one has been around for five weeks so far. Sure Hinata hasn't actually met the girl but she's all Sasuke talks about. She doesn't like to admit it but she gets tired of hearing the women's name.

She sighed as she looked up at her ceiling. Today was her day off and she was so far spending it at home just relaxing. She and Naruto have become much-much closer than before. She has even kissed him more than once so far, of course Sasuke wasn't too happy to hear that she kissed him but she didn't care she really liked Naruto and didn't care what Sasuke thought of Naruto.

Sasuke still hasn't actually seen Naruto but hears Hinata talks about him all of the time. She talks about Naruto more than he talks about his girlfriend…Ino.

Hinata sighed. "I need to get out of the house…" She thought out loud as she got up from her bed and walked out of the apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke looked at the two as he groaned. "All right. So, what theatre you wanna go to tonight? We got Konoha Stars, Times Acme and Cinema 31" He looked at them both waiting for his question to be answered.

The bobbed haired man looked at the pink haired girl and smiled. "Which one do you wanna go to shmoppy?"

"You called me shmoppy. You're a shmoppy" She smiled.

"You're a shmoppy!"

"You're a shmoppy!"

"You're a shmoppy" Lee cooed as he blushed. Sasuke frowned as he looked at the two.

"All right, shmoppies….what's it gonna be? Pick a theatre" He hissed. They both looked at Sasuke in shock but Lee shook his head.

"Uh...we'll go to Konoha Star. So, can you come with us for lunch to the curry place?" Lee asked as he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Lee and placed her hand on his chest.

"No. You have a good lunch. But I'll meet you back here for the movie" Sakura explained. Lee nodded.

Sasuke watched the two in disgust, but he then stopped when he saw Hinata walking towards him. "Oi" He called out to her. Hinata stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey" She blushed as she smiled at him.

"Hi Hinata-san" Sakura greeted Hinata.

"Hi Sakura-san" Hinata smiled.

"All right, then. I'll see you later"

"Bye shmoppy"

"Bye shmoppy"

Both Sasuke and Hinata rolled they're eyes. "Okay. We ready to go?" Hinata asked as she looked at both Sasuke and Lee.

"Yes. Please. Please lets' go" Sasuke stated as he still had that frowned imprinted on his face.

"Boy, I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger" Hinata rubbed her stomach.

"No. We gotta go to the curry place" Lee insisted.

"What curry place?" The white eyed girl asked.

"Oh, there is a curry stand, Shikamaru's been going there" Sasuke answer for Lee.

"He's always raving. I finally got a chance to go there the other day, and I tell you this, you will be stunned" Lee grinned.

"Stunned by curry?" Hinata made an odd expression as she looked at Lee.

"You can't eat this curry standing up, you knees buckle" He nodded his head trying to show her a description of how it will look.

"Huh. All right. Come on" She said. Sasuke just sighed not caring if they went or not.

"There's only one caveat…the guy who runs the place is a little temperamental, especially about the ordering procedure. He's secretly referred to as the Curry Nazi" Lee stated while pointed his finger up as to make a point. Both Sasuke and Hinata looked at their friend. Sasuke knew Lee thru Hinata, since both Hinata and Lee went to the same college as did Neji who was roommates with Lee. Sasuke always thought that Lee was kind of odd the way he acted but never says anything about it to him of course but to Hinata; who he tells everything to, told her that he's a weird person and doesn't see how she hangs someone like him.

Hinata looked at Lee and sighed. "Why? What happens if you don't order right?" She smirked being quiet amused by this whole conversation.

"He yells and you don't get your curry"

"What?" She looked at him in shock.

"Just follow the ordering procedure and you will be fine" Lee reassured her.

"All right. All right. Let's… go over that thing again" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Are you serious Sasuke-kun? You really want to know about this?" He looked at her.

"I'm just curious that's all…" He whispered to her as he smirked at her. She blushed as she looked away from him.

Lee cleared his throat when he noticed that the two were staring at each other for the longest. His clearing his throat snapped them out of their trance.

"Like I was saying…as you walk in the place move immediately to your right"

"What?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"The main thing is to keep the line moving" Lee explained.

"All right. So, you hold your money, speak your curry in a loud clear voice, step to the left and receive" Hinata asked trying not to laugh.

"Right. It's very important not to embellish on your order. No extraneous comments. No questions. No compliments"

"Oh, boy, I'm really scared!" Hinata teased as she looked at Lee.

"Hinata-chan" Lee slightly frowned.

"All right. Lee-kun, that's enough now about the Curry Nazi…Whoa!" She looked at the Armoire sitting in front of the apartments as they were walking.

"Look at this. You know what this is? This is an antique armoire. Wow!" She awed over the antique furniture. Lee looked at her and then the armoire.

"Ar-moire" Lee said to no one in particular.

"How much is this?" Hinata asked the Furniture guy.

"I was asking 250, but you got a nice face. 2 even" Sasuke frowned at the man when he told Hinata that. The man notices the glare but tried his best not to seem afraid of the Uchiha.

"Huh? Ha. 200. You know, I've always wanted one of these things"

"He gave you the nice face discount" Lee stated as he looked at Hinata and smile while Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah. All right. You guys go ahead"

"What about the curry?"

"I'm getting an armoire, Lee-kun" Sasuke looked at Hinata and then Lee.

"All right then…come on Sasuke-kun and let us go to the new Curry stand" Lee started walking. Sasuke nodded and started walking behind him but then he turned around back towards Hinata.

"Hinata please come. I can't be alone with him. Please come with us" He pleaded as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" She pointed to the armoire" "I've always wanted one of these"

"I can buy you one just like this one…just come with me"

"Sasuke-kun…it won't be that bad" She turned to look at the armoire. He sighed as he started to back towards Lee to catch up with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is a huge line" Sasuke stared looking at everyone in the line.

"It's like this all the time" Lee stated. Lee looked off into the distance to see someone very familiar. "Hey isn't that, that Naruto guy?" Lee pointed.

Sasuke looked off into the distance and frowned. "Oh, no. It is. Just be still" Sasuke stated.

"Whoop! Too late. I think he picked up the scent" Lee stated as he watched Naruto make his way over towards them.

"Oi, Sasuke! I didn't know you liked curry"

"Hard to believe" Sasuke stated in a sarcastic tone as he looked away from Naruto.

"This guy makes the best curry in the town, Sasuke. The best. You know what they call him? Curry Nazi" Naruto said rather loudly causing people to stare in their direction.

"Shhhhh! All right, Naruto, I'm not letting you cut in line" Sasuke stated.

"Why not" Naruto whined.

"Why not? Why not? Because if he catches us, we'll never be able to get curry again and beside I thought you were a ramen person anyway?" Lee asked.

"I am…but that doesn't mean that I don't like curry…I eat other things" He said.

"That's nice…now get to the back of the line" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto sent Sasuke a glare but he nodded. "Okay. Okay" Naruto then went to the back of the line. Sasuke looked at Lee and stepped out of the line.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

"Stepping out of the line…I don't want any"

"What? No curry? Well don't beg me for any of mine because you won't get any" Sasuke sent him a glare. "Why would I want any of ours?"

"Never mind. You don't want any then remove yourself from the line"

"I'm already out the line…baka" Lee frowned.

As Lee enter the curry place Naruto somehow snuck his way up to the front unnoticed and was now in front of Lee. Lee frowned when he looked at Naruto who had a grin on his face. _"He must have gotten in front of me when I was talking to Sasuke-kun" _

"Medium turkey chilli"

"Medium crab bisque" Lee said in a serious tone.

Naruto looked in his bag. "I didn't get any bread" Lee looked at Naruto in a panic. "Just forget it. Let it go." Naruto didn't seem to hear Lee as he looked at the 'Curry Nazi'

"Um, excuse me, I-I think you forgot my bread"

"Bread…$2 extra" The Curry Nazi stated.

"$2? But everyone in front of me got free bread" Naruto frowned but said it in a whiney voice.

"You want bread" The man behind the counter smiled.

Naruto grins. "Yes, please"

"$3!"

"WHAT" Naruto yelled causing people around him to look at him. Lee shook his head.

"No curry for you!" The man snaps his fingers. The female cashier nods as she takes Naruto's curry and gives him back his money.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean I can't bring it in here?" I live here" Hinata pointed out to the man.

"It's Sunday, Hinata. There's no moving on Sunday. That's the rule" The man stated.

"But I didn't know, Kei. I g---can't you just make an exception? Please…I've got a nice face" Hinata smiled at the man.

"Tomorrow, okay?" You can move it tomorrow. I'll even give you a hand, all right" He smirked as the Hyuuga girl.

"Ohhh! Well, you're just gonna have to hold it for me" She looked at the man who was selling her the furniture.

"I'm not a guy on the sidewalk. I don't have layaway" The man looked at her before getting up to leave.

"Oh, no…please don't go. Please…please don't walk away" Hinata begged but the man kept on walking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, man. Ohhh! This is fantastic. How does he do it" Lee smiled a huge smiled as he started eating his curry. Naruto looked at him and frowned.

"You know, I don't see how you can sit here there eating that and not offer me any?" Naruto frowned. Lee looked up at him from the seat.

"I'm sorry. This is what comes from living under a Nazi regime" Lee smirked.

"Do you hear yourself" Naruto asked as he looked at him.

"I told you not to say anything. You can't go in there, brazenly flaunt the rules and then think I'm gonna share with you!" Lee stated. Sasuke listened to the two talk as he rolled his eyes. _"Why did I agree to come back here…with them none the less" _Sasuke looked at the two once more. _"I need new friends"_ He sighed.

**Knock Knock**

Sasuke walked towards his door to open it to reveal Sakura…Lee's girlfriend. She looked at Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-kun…is Lee-kun here?" Sasuke pointed towards the kitchen.

"Come in…he's in there eating curry" Sakura nodded. Sasuke watched as the girl entered his house and into the kitchen. He groans as he shut his door. _"And as if things couldn't get any worst" _He thought as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Hi. Hi shmoopy" Sakura smiled as she ran towards her boyfriend.

"Hi Shmoopy" Lee watched as she ran towards him. "No you're Shmoopy!" Lee grabbed her nose. "You're shmoopy!" Naruto looked at the two and frowned.

"_You've got to be kidding me" _He looked at Sasuke who had the same expression on his face.

Sasuke frowned. "All right Lee and Sakura it's time for you two to leave"

"But I just got here Sasuke-kun" Lee looked at him as did Sakura.

"Don't care. Now get out" He pointed to the door. Lee just nodded as he motioned for Sakura to come on. But then Lee stopped in his tracks.

"Hey listen, so we'll meet you and Ino at the movies tonight?" Lee asked.

Sasuke soon began to think about Lee and Sakura. "You know what? I changed my mind. I, uh, I don't think so" Both Sakura and Lee looked disappointed that Sasuke changed his mind so quickly.

"Why?" Sakura asked the raven haired man.

"I just don't feel like it anymore"

"Just like that?"

"Yes…just like that. Now please leave" He shoved them both out his apartment. As he closed his door he turned around to see Naruto still there.

"Lee has a really hot girlfriend, doesn't he?" Naruto grinned.

"She's annoying…I hate her" Sasuke grunted.

"Man what's with you. Ever since college you've been this uptight guy who ignores the cutest girls who want to date you. Are-are you um, how can I say this…playing for the other team?" Sasuke raised his eyes brow.

"What other team? What are you even talking about, dobe?"

"You know…are you gay" Naruto whispered the last part. Sasuke felt his angry building up inside of him as he hit Naruto across the head.

"NO. I have a girlfriend" He stated. "I'm into girls. Just not annoying stupid useless ones" He stated.

"I know that geez Sasuke. I mean you're the same guy that has a different girlfriend like every week…so this new girlfriend of yours…is she hot?"

"I wouldn't be with her if she wasn't…her name is Ino. We just started dating a month ago"

"Ino? I knew an Ino back in high school…I haven't seen her since though…she was hot though. We use to date but things weren't working out I had to dump her" He grinned at the thought of her but then he frowned at the though of why they broke up.

"That's nice to know. So when are you going to leave?" He asked wanting the blonde to leave his house.

"I'm staying here"

"What why?"

"Because I want to see this roommate of yours. I've never seen her before, every time I come over it's either she just left or she's at a business meeting"

"Well too bad…I'm leaving the house…so you can't meet her today"

"Aww…okay then" Naruto whined.

"And besides you have a girlfriend don't you? Why are you worried about meeting my friend?" Sasuke asked.

"She isn't my girlfriend…yet that is. But I might ask he to be soon. And I just wanted to meet your friend because I've never seen her before"

"Okay…alright then. Now leave" Naruto pouted since he wasn't ready to leave the house yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later Sasuke was out the house once again and was walking with Hinata down the street.

"Hey, let me ask you something. Is it just me, or-or do you find it unbearable to be around Lee and his new girlfriend?" Sasuke looked at his best friend.

Hinata looked up at him and smirked. "Oh, I know! It's awful!"

"Why do they have to do that in front of people?"

"I don't know" Hinata replied.

"What is that with the shmoopy?" Sasuke asked her. _"Jeez I hate saying that word. It sounds so strange and weird for me to say"_ Sasuke thought as he listened to Hinata.

"The Shmoopy, shmoopy, shmoopy, shmoopy, shmoopy"

"Ohh! Stop it! I know" Sasuke frowned just listening to that word. "I had to listen to a five minute discussion on which on is actually called shmoopy" Sasuke smirked.

"Ugh!" Hinata made a funny expression which caused Sasuke to laugh. He has since her make her fair share of funny faces but this one made him laugh.

"And I cancelled plans to go to the movies with them tonight just because I didn't want to be in the movies hearing them call each other that-that name"

"You know, we should say something" Hinata pointed out.

"You know, we absolutely should"

"I mean, why does he do that? Doesn't he know what a huge turnoff that is?" The Hyuuga girl said. Sasuke smirked as he listened to what she just said.

"I don't know. I told you he's weird"

"Yeah…" Hinata sighed. "But he's my friend"

"Your weird friend…not mine I still haven't figured him out" Sasuke mumbled.

"No. Me either" Hinata said in a sarcastic tone which Sasuke caught as he frowned.

"So who did you ask to watch that thing of yours?"

"Oh Shikamaru-kun is watching it for me right as I'm speaking"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Look at this" The man with black hair states as he looks at his friend.

"It's an antique" The woman whispered.

"It's all hand made and I love the in-lay" The black haired man smirked.

"Yes. Yes. Me, too. Ay, it's gorgeous. Completely. Pick it up. No. No. Pick it up from the bottom over there" Shikamaru was running late to watch over Hinata armoire. He honestly didn't feel like doing it. He just wanted to be at home lying on his bed doing nothing but watching T.V…lazing around like always, but since Hinata has always been a good friend to him he decided he'll watch it for her. But it seems he came a little too late.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. What are you doing?" The ponytail man asked.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're taking this" The woman stated with a frown.

"You can't take this. This belongs to a friend of mine" Shikamaru frowned.

"Look buddy, you wanna get hurt?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked at the man with wide eyes.

"I don't think you wanna get hurt. Because if you wanna get hurt I can hurt you. Now, just back off kid" Shikamaru backed away from the man fearing that the man would beat him to a pulp and he did not want to be in a fight.

Hinata had told Sasuke that she wanted to check up with Shikamaru to see if he was watching the armoire but when they got there all they saw was Shikamaru but no armoire.

"Hey…what happened? Where is my armoire?" Hinata asked as she looked at Shikamaru who looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Well, b…it was stolen"

"Wha--?" Hinata looked at both of her friends as she slumped down to the ground.

"These street toughs, they robbed me" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Hinata glanced up at him and sighed. "Street toughs took my armoire?"

"Yeah. It was very frightening. My life was in danger. You should've seen the way they talked to me" Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"I noticed that Hinata has a lot of weird friends ever since we before graduated from college here comes Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and the only girl is TenTen…I really don't like the idea that she's friends with so many guys but that can't be helped" _ He thought as he looked at Shikamaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you going to get Sakura-chan" Lee asked.

"I'll decide at the last minute" Sakura said as she looked at him.

"You better decided Sakura-chan. You're on deck." Before he could even finish what he was about to say Sakura started kissing him. "Sakura-chan!"

The Curry Nazi pounded on the countertop. "Uh-oh" Lee murmured.

"Hey, what is this? You're kissing in my line? Nobody kisses in my line!" Sakura frowns as she looks at the man. "I can kiss anywhere I want to" Sakura retorted.

"You just cost yourself curry" The man frowned.

"How dare you? Come on, Lee-kun we're leaving" Sakura walks towards the door but stops and came back when she realized that he wasn't following her.

"Lee-kun?" She said in shock.

"Do I know you?" Sakura looked at him in shock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day Lee happened to come over Sasuke and Hinata's and Hinata was talking to the sulking Lee. "So you chose curry over your girlfriend?" Hinata asked as she looked at her friend and sighed.

"It was bisque" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway Sakura-chan is mad at me right now…she even cancelled our movie date for night…man I really messed up…I never mess up…I'm always a good boyfriend" Lee starts crying. Sasuke and Hinata exchange looks as Sasuke sighs and walks out the room.

"There. There. Lee-kun everything will be fine. Sakura-chan will forgive you, I know she will" Lee looks up at Hinata in a hopeful way.

"Are you sure" He sniffed.

"Yeah…I'm sure" She smiled.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan…Neji-kun is lucky to have someone as kind as you as his little cousin" He smiled. Hinata smiled back as she looked at him. Lee watches Sasuke as he walks pass them to go into the kitchen.

"Hey, have you noticed Sasuke-kun is acting a little strange lately?" Hinata looks away from Lee and then looks back at him in a puzzled way.

"No. In what way?"

"I don't know. A lot of attitude, like he's better then me, or something"

"I don't think Sasuke-kun thinks he's better than you" Hinata says. The room got quiet when Sasuke entered it. He looked at both Hinata and Lee and narrowed his eyes.

"Were you just talking about me? What's going on?"

"Absolutely not" Lee reassured his best friend, friend.

"Something's going on here" He looked at Hinata and eyed her making her get nerves.

"So it's too bad you and that girl aren't seeing each other" Sasuke said as he looked at Lee.

"Yeah. Wh…wh…what are you, happy?" Sasuke looked Lee and smirked.

"Happy? Why should I be happy?" He asked Lee.

"I don't know, but you look like you're happy" He narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke frowned.

"You can't fool me. Don't insult me, Sasuke-kun because I know when you're happy" Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked at Hinata. _"He knows when I'm happy? Alrighty then…"_ He thought as he rolled his eyes.

"All right. I am happy, and I'll tell you why…because the two of you were making me sick" Hinata looked at Sasuke and back to Lee. _"Now is a good time to leave the room and go into my room" _Hinata sneaks out of the room unnoticed and leaves to go into her room.

"Shikamaru, TenTen, Chouji, and Naruto and that was his first time hearing that and he thought it was sick. Even Hinata is sick of seeing it! Right, Hinata" He called but she wasn't even the room. Sasuke frowned. _"Bailing out on me I see…well I'll get her back" _Sasuke thought.

Lee looked at Sasuke and frowned. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Yeah. With all kissing and that-that annoying word you two each other like that out in public. It's disgusting!" Sasuke turned up his nose as he looked at Lee.

"Disgusting?" Lee asked.

"People who do that should be arrested" Sasuke stated.

"Well, I guess have all the more reason to try even harder to get back with her" Lee smirked. Sasuke scoffed as he looked at Lee.

"Get out of my house…"

"This is the second time today Sasuke-kun"

"I know…you're annoying. The only reason why you even come here is because of Hinata anyway"

"No…I'm friends with you as well"

"Well isn't that nice…it's too bad that I don't think of you like a friend, now get out" Sasuke yelled. Lee bowed his head in saddens.

"H-Hai…I'm leaving"

"Oh and Lee…" Lee spun around in the quickness as he smiled at Sasuke. "H-Hai" He said in the hopes that Sasuke is letting him stay longer. Sasuke turned around and threw the garbage bag at Lee.

"Throw this out for me on your way out" Lee made a disappointed expression as Sasuke slammed the door in his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and the Hyuuga girl woke up to hear some noises coming from her room. She bolted up when she saw Shikamaru standing in her room.

"S-Shikamaru-kun…w-what are you doing in here?" She asked as she sat up holding the covers up her chest not wanted him to see her pajamas that she was wearing.

"Sasuke let me in here…I brought something by for you"

"R-Really"

"Yeah…come on get out of the bed so I can show you" She blushed which he clearly saw but didn't know what the blush was about.

"Uh…Hinata?"

"Please hand me my robe…it's in that it's in that closet" Shikamaru looked over at the closet and pulled out the robe as he threw it at Hinata. She put it on and got out of the bed.

"And…voila!" Shikamaru pulled the sheet that was over the object. Hinata gasped as she looked at it.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said but it sounded more like a question to see if she liked it.

"Oh! Oh, I love it! I absolutely love it!" She smiled as looked at the armoire.

"How much did you pay for it this thing?"

"How 'bout zero?"

"What?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah"

"What? Whose was it? Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"A friend of mines didn't want it so I told him that I knew someone who wanted one. So he gave let me have it" He stated as he looked at her giving her a lazy smile. Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Get out!" Hinata pushes Shikamaru's chest, causing him to fall backwards through her closet door.

"Geez Hinata. I never knew you were so strong" Hinata looked at him in a sorry way as she helped him up.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru-kun…I never meant to push you like that" He waved it of as he looked at her.

"It's alright Hinata-chan" He smiled at her cheerful face.

"So I have to go now. Chouji wants me to help him find something for his fiancée" Hinata nodded as she watched Shikamaru wave as he walked out of her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey so did Hinata like that armoire?" Chouji asked his best friend.

"Yeah she…" Shikamaru paused. Chouji looked at him. "What is it?"

"Oh. Chouji, those are the guys that mugged me for that armoire"

Chouji looked at the man and the woman. "Those two?" He gave his friend an odd stare.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That's them"

"Well, let's confront them" Chouji stated getting ready to walk towards the two.

"No. No. No. No. Let's get a cop"

"There are no cops around. They're gonna leave. Come on"

"No!" Shikamaru insisted.

"Let's go"

"Oh, wow look, that one is gorgeous. I would just kill for that one" The woman said while looking at the clothes.

"Oh, not in blue. Blue does not go with all" The man stated.

"Excuse me" Shikamaru said in a low voice.

The man turned around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh, well, uh. We…"

"I said are you talking to me?" The man repeated. The woman looked at Shikamaru and frowned. "Well, maybe, he was talking to me. Were you talking to him? Because you was obviously talking to one of us. So what is it? Who?! Who were you talking to?!" She said in a fast tone.

"Well, wha…I, uh…uh, we were kind of, uh, talking to each other, weren't we" Shikamaru looked at Chouji as Chouji looked at him as they both turned around and ran away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day came to an end. Sasuke wasn't home due to a party that they were having at his office. She slightly pouted at the thought since she wasn't invited like she normally is. This time Sasuke asked Ino to go with him instead of her.

Hinata had just woken up from an horrible dream that her father tried to kill her. She needed the water to clam her nerves down. As she walked in the kitchen she saw Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table eating a piece of a cake. He eyed her as she poured her a glass of water.

"So I see the party was an all nighter" She asked in a sleepy voice as she sat down her glass of water but she had her eyes on the cake that Sasuke was eating. He looked at her eyes and noticed that she was eyeing the piece of cake.

"Do you want some?" He asked her as he sort of shoved the box her way. She shook her head. "No…I-I was just looking at it" She stated as she started back drinking her water.

"So was your girlfriend there as well?" Hinata asked as she put down her cup. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her expression as a hint of jealousy but he thought he was seeing things so he just shook his head and answered her question.

"Yeah…I brought her with me" He answered.

"Hmm…." She said as he looked at the cake. Sasuke cut as piece of his cake with his fork and looked at the Hyuuga girl.

"Open your mouth"

"What?"

"Just do it" He demanded. She slowly opened her mouth and as soon as she did he shoved a piece of cake in her mouth. She blushed as she pulled her head back away from the fork.

"You like it?" He asked as he pulled his fork away from her mouth. She blushed, too afraid to even use her voice at the moment so she just nodded.

"I knew you'll like it" He smirked. He watched as Hinata stood up. "I'm going back to bed now" He nodded his head as he watched her put the cup in the sink and get ready to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oi…."

She turned around and looked at him. "H-Hai…?"

"You're forgetting something" She looked at him as he looked at her and smiled. "Ah…" She walked up towards him and planted as kiss on his cheek.

"Good-night Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she walked back out the kitchen. Every night before the two went to bed either she would kiss him or he would give her a quick peck on the lips. The two were really close friends and always will be. The two went their separate ways when they went to college. He was accepted to Konoha University while she was accepted into Kishimoto University. They both hadn't seen since other in four years. The only way they kept in contact was through IM's and letters. At Hinata's college she met Lee who she met through her cousin Neji and ever since then the two have been best friends…not as close as she is with Sasuke but close enough. She also met Shikamaru and Chouji who were in three of her classes and then it was her roommate TenTen who was mean to her in the beginning but started to treat her in a kinder way when Neji threatened to hurt her for being mean to his little cousin. TenTen and Hinata are very close now; she even lives in the same apartment building as she and Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand meet Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Temari. He didn't associate with any of them at first he slowly began to talk to them. Although the only people he still sees are Naruto and Kiba. Gaara and his sister weren't from Konoha and had gone back to their country after they graduated from college. Shino on the other hand does live in Konoha but he doesn't really talk with Sasuke, he wasn't that much of a talker but he can be seen sometimes hanging around Kiba. He doesn't really like Kiba but can tolerate him sometimes. He didn't like the fact that he was too much like Naruto. Whenever Naruto and Kiba was around it was like having two Naruto's in the same room, it was annoying and irritating.

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked out the kitchen and walked towards Hinata's room to see her sound sleep. He smiled to himself as he watched her for a few more seconds before going into his own room to go to sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay I started with this chapter today and I just finished it today lol. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to start working on chapter seven now. So there is a small possibility that the next chapter might be up today depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter. **

**Well please leave reviews and thanks again for reading this chapter. And don't worry SasuHina will be a couple in this story trust me after all it is a SasuHina story. But for now it's NaruHina and SasuIno but there is and will be a lot of SasuHina moments through out the story  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**I'll just like to point out in the last chapter there was a mistake. When I put in the Sasuke met Gaara in college but in the previous chapter I put that he, Hinata and Sasuke all grew up together. I'm sorry about that. But Gaara did grow up with Sasuke and Hinata I just want to let everyone know that. **

**And I noticed that a lot of people noticed certain parts from the Seinfeld show. Yes, that is one of my ultimate favorite sitcoms and I've seen every episode. So I decided that it would be funny to have the Naruto characters act like Jerry, Kramer, George and Elaine. So I just wanted to let everyone know that…BUT everything in this story is not from Seinfeld I did make up most of the scenes myself.**

**So okay now on with the story:**

When morning finally came Sasuke could hear Hinata talking to Shikamaru and TenTen from the living room. He smirked at what they were talking about.

"Maybe I should get married one day" Shikamaru looked at Hinata and sighed.

"Dating is really starting to get embarrassing isn't it?"

"I know. You know, whenever I'm on a date I feel people can tell" TenTen pointed out. Sasuke came in the room and sat down next to Hinata. Hinata looked up at him and smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Morning" She said. He just nodded and smirked at her.

"People on dates shouldn't even be allowed out in public" Shikamaru said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and frowned.

"You can say that again" TenTen smirked.

"It's embarrassing for them. It's painful for us to watch. I'm going out with someone later, I'm not even taking her out the house" TenTen smiled while Hinata and Sasuke remained quiet.

"Good for you"

"I don't need a bunch of people staring at us"

"Believe me no one will be staring at you" Sasuke grunted. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "Oh yes they will…it's so troublesome to go out anyway. We'll be better in the house"

"I'm surprised your girlfriend hasn't dumped you for being so boring"

"I'm not boring" He looked at Hinata. "Am I?"

"Not at all" She smiled at her friend. "So I gotta get going. I'm meeting Maya somewhere"

"I thought you don't like being seen in public on dates"

"I don't…I-I just…shut-up baka" Shikamaru then left the house. "Me too…see ya" TenTen stated as she stood up.

"You too?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…I promised Lee that I'll help him pick out something for his little shmoopy" She laughed when she looked at Sasuke and Hinata's expression.

"See ya" She then left. When she left it just left Sasuke and Hinata while Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"You and your friends…they're all weird"

"They are not" Hinata protested.

"Well…they're okay at times…but anyway-"The door bell rang. Hinata shot up. "I'll get it" Sasuke nodded.

When she opened the door it was a woman. "Um…hello?" Hinata said while looking at her.

"Oh you must be Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata made an odd expression as she looked at the blonde girl. She had one long ponytail, blue eyes, maybe about two inches taller than her, and she wore tight fitting jeans with a tank top.

"I'm sorry and who might you be?"

"I'm Ino…Sasuke-kun's girlfriend" Hinata looked at the girl and smiled. "Oh…right, right, right…his girlfriend. I've heard him talk about you but I never seen you and now we meet" Ino smiled.

"Yes…is he here" She looked behind Hinata and saw Sasuke. She walked passed Hinata and towards Sasuke. Hinata frowned. _"I didn't say she could come in" _Hinata frowned as she closed the door.

"Hi Sasuke-kun…" Ino smiled as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up too see Ino standing there in front of him. "Hey…" He said in a low voice. He glanced over at Hinata to see her glaring at the girl. _"Is…is Hinata really glaring at her?" _ He really looked at Hinata but she was now looking at him smiling.

"I'm going to get ready for work now…nice meeting you Inoue"

Ino shook her head. "No it's Ino" She smiled. Hinata turned around and started walking. "…Whatever…" She headed to the bathroom. Ino looked at Sasuke.

"I don't like this" Sasuke looked at Ino. "Don't like what?"

"I don't like that she's here living with you" Sasuke gives her an odd stare. "Why?"

"Because…she's a girl and you're a guy" Sasuke still not getting what she's trying to say still looks at her.

"Sasuke-kun you're a very attractive guy…whose to say that she wouldn't try anything? Do you know?" She stated.

"Hinata isn't like that I know her?"

"Yeah? How well? I'm a girl and I know these things"

"I've known Hinata all my life…and she isn't like that. Trust me and besides" Sasuke pulled Ino closer towards him. "You're the only one that I'm interested in" He smirked at her. "Oh Sasuke-kun" She leaned forward and kissed him.

Hinata comes back into the room to see Sasuke and Ino kissing. She clears her throat to get their attention. Sasuke and Ino look up to see Hinata staring at them. Sasuke looks at her expression and sort of pushes Ino away a little.

"I'm going to work now" She said as she looked at Sasuke.

"O-Okay…see you later"

"Again nice meeting you Hinata" Ino smiled. Hinata turned towards Ino and forced on a smile.

"Yeah you too Ino" She smiled and left the house to go to work.

Ino smiled. "Maybe I was wrong…she's really nice" Sasuke remained quiet as he looked at the door. _"…Hinata…" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was just a few feet away from her office until she heard Naruto call out to her. "Hey! Hinata-chan, how are you?" He grinned as he looked at her. She turned around to look at Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, I am doing fine Naruto-kun. How are you doing?" She asked. He nodded his head. "I'm doing just great…so are we still on for tonight?" He asked in a whisper not wanting people to hear him.

Hinata thought about it for a moment. _"That's right Naruto-kun asked me out on a date for later today" _Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Of course we are" He grinned at her.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know. Well I have to go know the hokage had needed me for something" He stated as he looked at her. She nodded as she watched him walk off.

"You two seem to be hitting it off rather well, ne Hinata-chan?" Hinata turned around to see Shizune looking at her with a smirked on her face.

"Ah-ano…it's not like that. We're just becoming good friends that-"

"No need to lie about it Hinata-chan. It's very obvious on both your part and his. And besides Naruto has even told Hokage-sama that he likes you" Shizune watched as Hinata's blush seemed to deepen.

"So are you going to try and deny it now?" Shizune asked in a teasing tone.

"A-Ano…I-I"

"Hinata-san you have a call waiting for you on line three" Hinata's assistant said as she looked at her.

"Well what do you know…I have a call" Hinata quickly went into her office closing the door. Shizune sighed fully well knowing that Hinata was using that excuse to she wouldn't have to answer her question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Hinata picked up the phone)

Hinata: Hyuuga Hinata

Kiba: Hey Hinata

Hinata: Kiba-kun?

Kiba: Yeah don't you know your good friends voice when you hear it?

(Hinata sighed as she shook her head but then spoke fully well knowing that he couldn't see her shake her head)

Hinata: No, Kiba-kun I don't know you're voice over the phone because you never called me before. Now what is it that you want?

(Kiba slightly frowned at Hinata's tone)

Kiba: Geez are you and Sasuke always this rude when someone calls you?

Hinata: No…I'm sorry Kiba-kun

(Kiba grinned as he held the phone)

Kiba: It's okay Hinata-chan

Hinata: But seriously what is it that you need, Kiba-kun?

(Kiba took a deep breath)

Kiba: Well your best friend and his girlfriend are making a lot of noise over there if you know what I mean?

Hinata: …………..

Kiba: Ano…Hinata?

Hinata: ………….

(Kiba cleared his throat)

Kiba: Well um…I've tried calling over there to tell him to keep it down and I even started banging on the door but…well I guess to busy and blocking out the outside world

(Kiba started chuckled)

Hinata: Why are you telling me this?

(Hinata was beyond angry at Kiba at the moment for him telling her this)

Kiba: Well maybe if you called he'll stop. My parents are coming over and I don't want them to hearing that…you know I'm not sure they are going to stop. They have been going at it for about two hours already and my parents are on they're way here

(Hinata sighed but the frown never left her face)

Hinata: I'll call him and see and tell him…

(Kiba grinned)

Kiba: Thanks Hinata-chan you're the best

Hinata: Okay bye

(Hinata then hung up the phone)

She sighed as she picked up the phone and started dialing the number. She waited and waited but she got no answer. She couldn't believe she was actually calling Sasuke about this.

"Kiba owes me big" She said to herself as she started dialing Sasuke's cell.

Sasuke: What!

(Hinata could tell just by his tone that he was annoyed that she just interrupted his session with Ino)

Hinata: Kiba's parents are coming over so quiet it quiet over there!

(Sasuke stared at his cell phone with one eyebrow raised up)

Sasuke: Hinata? Is that you? What are you talking about?

Hinata: Kiba called me and told me that you're making so much noise practically the whole building can hear you. So keep it quiet because his parents are on their way to his place and I don't think they want to hear you and _**Ino **_screaming out each others names

(Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as he stayed quiet on the phone)

Hinata: See you when I get home

Hinata then slammed the phone down hard in his ear. She knew that she shouldn't have behaved in such a way but she couldn't help herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the day went on Hinata was finally home only to notice that Ino was still there. She looked at Ino who was looking at her while glaring. Hinata decided to ignore it and walk into her room but she was stopped when Sasuke called her.

"Hinata can I talk to you for a moment" Hinata nodded as she followed him into the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Hey listen…ano…I want to take Ino somewhere really nice tonight, where should I take her?" He asked as he looked at his best friend.

Hinata looked shocked that he was asking her this but pretended not to be. "Well there is that new restaurant just opened why don't you take her there" Sasuke looked at Hinata as he was thinking about what she just said.

"Hm…okay I think I'll take her there then" Sasuke stated as he flashed Hinata a toothy grin. "Thanks Hinata" He smiled before walking out of the kitchen. She would be jealous but she wasn't she was actually happy that he was going to gone for the night meaning he wouldn't be pestering her when she left to meet Naruto.

She sighed in relief. She walked back into the living room to only notice that Sasuke and Ino had already left. _"He left that quick? He didn't even say see you later or something like that…he always does that" _

She sighed but then she heard her cell phone ringing so she ran to answer it.

Hinata: Hello?

Naruto: Hey Hinata-chan!

(Hinata smiled as she started blushing)

Hinata: hi Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hey listen…how about we meet at the park and we go from there

Hinata: Okay Naruto-kun

Naruto: Alright I'll see you then

(Naruto then hung up the phone as did Hinata)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was very late arriving at the park to meet Naruto. She was actually an hour late.

"Gomen nasai…I'm so late" Hinata said as she looked at the ground" Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata. He grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay…I almost thought you stood me up" He laughed.

"Oh no I wouldn't do that" She blushed. Naruto walked closer towards her. "I know…you don't seem like you would" She blushed.

"So what did you h-have plan?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to Ichiraku to get some ramen and then maybe we could go walking or whatever it is that you want to do" Hinata blushed as she nodded her head. As the two were walking the blonde looked over at the Hyuuga girl.

"So you're from the Hyuuga clan?"

"H-Hai…"

"I see…I have a friend that knows someone from that clan"

"I really…what's their name?"

"I forget the person's name from the clan…I just know it's a girl's name" Naruto paused when they finally came to view of the ramen shop. He pulled out her seat so she could sit down as he pulled out his and sat down right next to her. As they both ordered they're food they both ate in silence until Naruto broke the silence.

"So what interest you?"

"Ano…like what do you mean?"

"Like music, movies, that sort of thing" He looked at her and noticed that she was blushing. He had known her for awhile now but really honestly didn't know her that well at all.

. "Ano…I like romantic movies, dramas, thriller's and horror but every time I watch them I get scared" Naruto chuckled as he listened to her. "I like the singer BoA, Orange Range, Asian Kung Fu Generation; I like American music as well"

"Really like what kind of music?" Naruto asked.

"Ano…Fall Out Boy, American Rejects, Avril Lavigne, Nickleback and Linkin Park" She blushed as she looked away from him.

"Cool I like Linkin Park too and I also like this band called Staind" Naruto stated with a grin.

"W-We have something in common" She smiled as she pointed that out to him.

"Yeah, now me. I like comedy movies, Asian Kung Fu Generation, I also like Linkin Park. One of my favorite American comedy movies is Ferris Bueller's Day off and The Naked Gun…man that movie is really funny. One of my favorite action movies is Kung Fu Hustle" He grinned. She smiled as she listened to him. Sure he was doing most of the talking but she didn't mind it, she liked listening to him talk. He was very funny and he had this sort of aura to him that just brightened up the room. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Sorry I'm talking a lot…I tend to do that when I'm excited…" He grinned as he blushed of embarrassment.

"It's okay…you're not talking too much" She stated. He blushed. _"Man she's so different from the other girls that I have dated. She's so pure and innocent looking. I really like her…she's so beautiful"_ He blushed as he looked at her.

"You're so different…" Hearing this Hinata didn't know if it were bad or not. Seeing the confuse look on her face he continued. "I mean…you're different than the other girls that I have dated…you look so pure and innocent…and you're so beautiful" He said. She blushed ten times more when he said this.

"But I'm sure you heard that before from you're other dates…from previous years or months" He looked away from her. Hinata shook her head. "No not really…my previous boyfriend would say some nice things to me but not nothing like that" She blushed.

_  
"So she dated someone before me?" _ He thought as he looked at her. "So what was this guy like?"

"He was nice…but things didn't work out…between us" She said while looking down at the ground. He looked at her and smiled as he lifted her head up with his hand.

"Hinata…whatever happened between you two is in the past now…" Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll be sure to make this night unforgettable…for you" He smiled as he took her hand in his. She blushed as she looked at him. "Come on let's go…I want to show you something" He grabbed her hand to help her help off the seat.

Hinata blushed when she realized that he was holding her hand. As the two were walking they made a stop. Hinata gasped at the sight. It looked like a secluded area, it was trees all around and there was a pond that had cherry blossom floating on it mostly likely they fell from the trees. He looked at her.

"I come here to be alone sometimes…people don't come here because they don't know that it's here…I wanted to show you…I thought that you'll like it…maybe we could come here to-together sometimes" He blushed as he looked at her expression.

"H-Hai…it's beautiful…" She looked at the river and the cherry trees. She loved it, it was so peaceful and clam here. She looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"T-Thank…you…for taking me here…"

"It's nothing…" He smiled. He looked into her eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her so badly but refrain from doing so. He looked away from her and smiled as he looked up in the sky.

"It's a beautiful night…ne?"

"Hai…very beautiful" She looked at Naruto and smiled as she held his hand. He looked over at her and smiled. He pulled her in closer when he heard Hinata make a gasp.

"What? What is it? Do I do something wrong?" He asked as he quickly let go of her.

"A shooting star…make a wish" She blushed as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Naruto looked at her and smiled. He closed his eyes as he made a wish.

When he opened them he looked at Hinata. "Do you think your wish will come true?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Hai…I know it will" He stated as he looked at her. "Come on let me walk you home" She nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they were walking to the apartment building Naruto looked up at the building. _"This apartment building looks awfully alike Sasuke's…" _ Naruto thought as he looked up at the building but looked back down at Hinata and smiled at her.

"I had fun with you today…"

"H-Hai…me too" Naruto looked her in the eyes as she looked him in the eyes.

"H-Hinata…can…can I kiss you?" She blushed as she looked at him. She was use to this now. She notices that a lot of the time he when he wants to kiss her he doesn't just go ahead and do it, he always asks her first. She nodded her head as she slowly closed her eyes when she saw him leaning in. When their lips collided it was the best moment for Hinata. . This kiss was something to her…for one she didn't know what or how to react when she felt his tongue on her lips asking for an entrance. She didn't know what to do but she slowly opened her mouth and that's when the tongues met. She slightly opened her eyes to see that Naruto's eyes were shut, she then closed her eyes.

She never kissed him or any male for that fact like this. It was always a peck on the lips never a French kiss like this one…this was very new to her.

When they parted from each other they both blushed. "Ano…" Is all the Hyuuga girl could say as she looked away from him. He blushed as he looked at her.

"So…um I'll see you tomorrow…Hinata" He grinned as he looked at her. She nodded as she watched him walk away. She smiled to herself as she walked into the building and took the elevator up to her floor and when she reached her floor she was greeted by Kiba who opened his door up just before she could open her door.

"Oi…you're just not getting home? It's 2 o'clock in the morning, you know. Me and Sasuke were really worried about you especially Sasuke. Where were you?" Kiba asked her in a tired tone.

Hinata looked at him and smiled as she opened her door to get ready and walk inside. "I was…out on a date" She stated as she closed the door right before Kiba could say anything in response.

When she entered her apartment fully she walked into Sasuke's bedroom to find him sleeping on the bed. Hinata looked at his expression as she sighed to herself.

"_He fell asleep with a frown on his face" _She slightly giggled. She walked towards Sasuke's bed and flopped down on his bed waking him up from his sleep.

"What the hell Hinata? I was sleep" He growled as he looked at her happy face. She smiled. "It was the best date ever Sasuke-kun…I had so much fun…oh you won't believe it" He sat up listening to her talk about her date with Naruto. He was jealous but didn't show it.

"And then…guess what…?" She grinned.

"What?"

"He kissed me" She squealed as she looked at him. He frowned. "So what? You told me that he kissed you once before" He stated with the frown still on his face.

Hinata shook her head as she started blushing. "Not t-that kind of a kiss…" He sat up looking at her with a curious expression.

"Exactly what kind of a kiss was it then?" He asked as he looked at Hinata.

"A French kiss…" She whispered while giggling.

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. "A French kiss???" He snapped as he was wide awake now.

She nodded her head ignoring how angry he was. "I can't believe I just had my first French kiss…by the cutest guy ever" She sighed. He frowned.

"Would you stop saying that" He frowned.

"Saying what? Oh you're just jealous that…I have a boyfriend and I'm happy and you hate it whenever I'm happy" She pouted.

"That's not true" He countered.

"Oh yes it is" Hinata stood up and walked towards his door. "I'm going to bed…Sasuke-kun…good-night" She closed his bedroom door and slammed hers when she made her way inside her room.

He sighed as he laid back down in his bed. _"'He's the cutest guy ever' 'He's so funny' I wish she'll shut-up about this guy. It's annoying to hear about him. I want to meet this so called funny guy. Maybe I'll find a way to scare him off so I could have back my Hinata"_ He thought as he closed his eyes thinking of plans to scare this guy off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one will be here soon. Sorry for the long wait…please leave reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

A month has passed so far and Naruto hasn't even been inside Hinata's apartment yet. He sighed. He was going to go see her place for the first time tomorrow and he couldn't wait. He was currently sitting with his other good friend from college, Kiba.

They were at Ichiraku's eating ramen and talking. "You sure you don't want the tickets?"

"No thanks" Naruto replied.

"I can't believe I'm having trouble getting rid of these concert tickets for Asian Kung Fu Generation" Kiba sighed.

"I'm telling you, just skip out on Mishimoto's wedding, and go to the concert"

"I can't, Mishimoto put me in the wedding party"

"Well who schedules his wedding on the best band Asian Kung Fu Generation concert day?"

"Maybe he didn't know…what am I saying I'm making no sense" Kiba mumbled the last part.

"Let me see. I can't believe you got these for free" Naruto looked at the tickets. "Row F?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Row F, in front of the Gs, hobnobbing with Ds and Es" Kiba pointed out.

"How about Shino or Sasuke, don't they want them?"

"I asked Shino and Sasuke they both turned them down saying they don't like crowded places with loud people screaming"

"Well that's what a concert is people screaming and stuff" Naruto stated as got up from his seat.

"I wish I could help you" Naruto sighed.

"Come on, take them. You could take that girl you're dating Hinata"

"You paying my hotel and airfare to Tokyo?" Naruto asked. Kiba gave him a glare.

"Want do you think?"

"So in order to use these, I gotta spend like fifteen-hundred bucks. This is a bill for fifteen hundred dollars. Plus, she'd ask about the sleeping arrangements that whole sleeping arrangement conversation is depressing…"

"Yeah, sleeping arrangements. So, you haven't, uh…"

"Oh, no-no-no, I haven't even been in her apartment yet. Tomorrow night's the first night"

"Aah…I see" Kiba smirked.

"We have been dating for one month now and I really want to see her place…I can't wait" Naruto smiled while Kiba just rolled his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what do you have plan for today?" Lee asked Neji as he held Sakura close to him. Sakura had forgiven Lee about the whole thing and they are now back together.

"Not sure…you?" He looked at Lee. "Just hanging out with my little-"

"Don't you dare say that word Lee" Neji spoke in a bone chilly tone. Lee and Sakura looked at Neji in fear.

"I-I wasn't I was going to say S-Sakura-chan" He smiled. Neji scoffed as he looked away from Lee and as he did he could see Hinata walking not too far from them.

"Hey there is Hinata…OI Hinata" Neji yelled out for her. Hinata looked up at Neji and smiled. "H-Hello Neji-niisan and Sakura-chan and Lee-kun" They all smiled at her. Neji looks at Hinata and tell that she's in a rush.

"You look like you're in a rush" He pointed out.

"Yeah…I'm trying to hurry to get to this store to get this pencil that the Hokage wants, you wanna come with me?" She asked as she watched Neji eyes widened. "Me? Sure…I'll come with you" He said as the two of them started walking.

"I'll see you later Hinata-chan and Neji-kun" Lee shouted out.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours? I still haven't met him yet"

"He's fine and you'll meet him. You know no one has met him yet"

"Not even Sasuke" Neji said remembering how Sasuke said he wanted to meet Hinata's so called 'funny guy boyfriend'.

Hinata shook her head. "Not even him…but you guys will met him and you'll like him too…he's really funny" Neji snorted. "Great a funny guy…he's probably a clumsy idiot or something along the lines like that" Neji hated people like that. Hinata laughed. "He is clumsy at times…but he's not a baka…he's so kind and caring" She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. Neji looked at her and could tell that she was happy.

When they both arrived at the store Hinata walked up to the store manger that was behind the desk.

"May I help you?" He asked as he looked at the young adult and blushed.

"Yeah, uh, I'm looking for a Rollamech 100 mechanical pencil" Hinata stated as she looked at the pencils that were behind the glass at the counter.

"Oh, I know the Rollamech 1000" Hinata forced a smile on her face.

"No, I'm sure you do" She smiled.

"They're pretty expensive" The man pointed out. Neji looked at the man and frowned.

"Well, it's for the Hokage" The man made a shocked expression. "Really…wow that's amazing" He grinned. Hinata nodded. "Yes. Yes it is" She looked back at Neji and rolled her eyes while he just smirked knowing that she was dreading every moment of this.

"What do you do there?"

"Um, things…" She said not really wanting to start a conversation with the older man.

"Well, we don't have any on stock right now but I would be happy to order it for you. Just give me your phone number and when it comes in I'll give you a call. Your name is?" Hinata looked at the man and tensed.

"Hinata." Is all she said.

"Hinata…and your last name is?" He asked clearly not knowing that she was a Hyuuga because of her eyes.

"It's just Hinata, like Cher the American singer. Ha ha ha" She laughed while Neji smirked as he watched her and the man. The man smiled as he looked at Hinata.

"And you number?" Hinata frowned as she started thinking.

"Uh, aw, 555-5555" Neji looked at her as his eyes widened then he frowned.

"Okay. Thanks a lot. You'll be hearing from me…" He blushed as he grinned at her in a flirty way.

Hinata nodded to the man as she turned around to see Neji frowning at her. "Okay thanks a lot…move along Neji-niisan" She pushed him towards the door as they both walked out the store.

"Why did you give him **MY** number?" He frowned.

"I think he's got ideas" Hinata said honestly. Neji smirked as he listened to his little cousin. "Just call me when the pencil comes in, okay?"

"Sure…why does Hokage-sama prefer a pencil to a pen anyway?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure…" She said. "Hey listen I'm about to go shopping you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah…it'll be fun we haven't hung out in a long time. Please…pretty please nii-san" She begged as she looked at him in a pleading puppy dog looked. He sighed as he smiled at her. "Sure…I'll come" He gave in. She smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji had been dragged to every store in Konoha's Mall, watching Hinata try on different clothes, shoes, they were in a store for one hour because Hinata couldn't chose between two different movies she wanted. Of course Neji was getting impatient of being in the store that long and told her that she could get both and he'll just pay for the other movie while she bought the other one.

As the day was coming to an end Neji brought Hinata home. Neji watched as Hinata left the room to go into her room to most likely put her clothes up.

"So Hinata was with you the whole day?" The raven haired man asked as he looked at Neji. Neji nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah…she was dragging me everywhere…I'm tired" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the male Hyuuga. He could tell that he was tired just by the look in his eyes.

Sasuke sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. Hinata came out running towards Sasuke and flopped down next to him.

"Look what I brought" Hinata show him two different movies, one horror movie and one martial art movie.

"Neji-niisan brought scarier one while I brought this one" She said putting the martial art movie in his face. Sasuke nodded as he removes the movie from his face.

"Thank you again Neji-niisan" She smiled at him. He nodded as he yawned but he noticed how close Sasuke and Hinata were sitting together. He had the urge to resist a smirk looking at the two. Sasuke had his arm around Hinata but it was resting on the couch behind her while Hinata had her legs folded sitting curled up right next to him.

"Maybe we could watch one of them tonight" He asked as he looked at Hinata smiling. Hinata smiled as she nodded. "We could watch the scary one first and then this one" He nodded as he looked back at Neji.

"Are you planning on staying or are you leaving?" He asked him. Neji shook his head.

"No…I'll be leaving now" Hinata pouted. She wanted Neji to stay but it was no use trying to make him stay if he didn't want to.

"Ja ne Neji-niisan" He nodded as he walked out the door. Hinata got up and locked the door. She walked back over to Sasuke and smiled.

"Well…let's start watching the movies" She smiled.

"Alright…" He smiled as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and Hinata was over Neji house visiting. Neji and Hinata were both on the couch talking when the phone rang.

"Hello. No she's not here. Okay, fine, whatever. I'll tell her. Okay. Goodbye" Neji hung up the phone frowning.

"That guy from that shop called to say he ORDERED your pencil" He stated as he looked at Hinata.

"I told you. He has ideas" She pointed out.

"He didn't even care if a man answered the phone" Hinata looked at Neji and smirked as she nodded in agreement.

"Or you" She smiled. Neji looked at her and frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He frowned.

"I'm only kidding Nii-san clam down" She smiled. He looked at her and smiled.

"So Naruto-kun is coming over today…to my place for the first time" Neji ears perked up. "N-Naruto? I've heard that name before…" Hinata looked at him.

"Well…I can't wait to he comes…" She smiled at the thought of Naruto coming to her place. "He will get to meet Sasuke-kun…I wonder if Sasuke-kun will like him?" Hinata wondered out loud.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later that night **

"Well here we are. This is the place" Hinata blushed. Naruto looked around in amazement. "Wow." He smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! This is fantastic! Look at this couch, is this velvet?!" Hinata gave him an odd look as she smiled. "A-Are you a fan of velvet?"

"Ano…not really I'm just talking" He said honestly. She blushed. Hinata notices that Sasuke was walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. This is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun that's Sasuke-kun, my roommate" Sasuke didn't even turn around to see Naruto as he continued walking to the kitchen. Naruto makes a bewildered look as he looked at the man walking in the kitchen and then back to Hinata. He couldn't see the man's face but all he needed to know that it was a man.

"Heh, heh" Is all the blonde could manage to get out his mouth. Hinata pulls Naruto's arm. "Here, check this out this view. If you lean out this window, you can see the river" Hinata blushed. Naruto didn't seem to be paying Hinata any attention because is focus was on Sasuke.

Sasuke walks out of the kitchen and glances up to see Naruto. "What the hell are you doing here, dobe?" He yelled out pointed an angrily finger at him as he dropped his apple that he had in his hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock as he pointed his finger out at him too. "I could ask you the same thing!" Hinata looked back the two not knowing what was going on.

"I live here" Sasuke pointed out.

"Y-You two know each other?" The Hyuuga asked. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. "Hinata you remember me talking about my roommate from college this is him…"

"Oh you're that same Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked at Naruto in shocked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "So this is that roommate that you were talking about…Hinata" Naruto asked Sasuke as he glanced back at Hinata. All this time he had wanted to meet his female roommate and it turns out he has known his roommate for a long time now and he was even dating her.

The raven haired man nodded his head. Sasuke was very pissed at the moment to know that it was Naruto the whole time that Hinata has been talking about but he tried to keep his cool and act as if it wasn't bothering him.

"Listen Hinata…I'm going back into my room now…and Naruto you baka you better not lay a finger on her" He hissed as he left the room. Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"So Sasuke-no-baka is your roommate, huh?"

"Yes. Oh, I'm sure I've mentioned him"

"No, you didn't mention it" Naruto forced a smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"A male roommate, huh?"

"Yes. A male roommate" Naruto frowned as he looked at Kiba and Shino.

"Is this a problem?" Shino asked.

"It's a huge problem, Shino. The hardest part about having sex with a woman is getting her to come back to your place! He's already got that" Naruto fumed.

"Well, maybe he's…"

"No. Believe me he's not gay"

"So he's an eligible receiver" Kiba said.

"She's confiding in him about out dates. You always like the person you talk to about the date more than the date! It's just a matter of time till they realize, 'Hey, we could have sex'" The blonde was getting madder just the thought of his girlfriend with the Uchiha.

"What's stopping them?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly! You know how they get animals to reproduce in captivity? They just put them in the same cage" Naruto pointed out while frowning.

"What does he look like?" Shino asked.

"Oh you'll never believe this"

"What? What? Tell us" Kiba begged.

"The roommate…is Sasuke" They both looked shocked. "S-Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke? You m-mean to tell me you're the one dating Hinata?" Kiba stuttered. Kiba was shocked to found out that Naruto was dating Hinata, the same Hinata that lives across the hall from him; he always thought that he was talking about a different Hinata.

"Yep…Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto nodded. Shino has never seen Hinata so he didn't really care but was listening anyway.

"You know I think he likes her" Naruto narrows his eyes. "Yeah…I do too. He says he doesn't but the way he talks about her. Well I'll tell you this he's not getting my girlfriend…she may be his best friend but she's my girlfriend" Naruto stood up.

"So Sasuke is working from the inside?" Shino asked.

"Yeah and I'm working from the outside. Who do you think is in the better position?"

"Not you that's for sure" Kiba snorted.

"This bizarre experiment must end!" Naruto shouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next morning and Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer it was going to explode. Just the thought of her and him made him angry.

"I can't believe you're dating that dobe?" He hissed.

"I like him…why are you so upset anyway?" She asked.

"I'm not I just don't like it that you're dating him of all people. He's a complete idiot you deserve better than him"

"Oh and whose better than him, huh?"

"_**I AM**_" Sasuke yelled causing Hinata to look at him in shock. "…Sasuke-kun…"

"I'm better than he is…I've always been the one that has been by your side and sweep you off your feet when someone hurts you, it was always me and now seeing you with him none the less it bothers me"

"But…why worry you have a girlfriend" Sasuke grunted as he looked away from her.

"So…"

Hinata frowned as she looked at him. "So? SO? How can you say that? Oh so you can have someone but I can't? That is the rudest thing I've ever heard" Hinata snapped as she looked at him.

Sasuke looked shocked by her outburst and decided to yell back at her for yelling at him. "You baka…I never said that you're just putting words into my mouth" He shouted at her.

"Oh nice come back Sasuke-kun. And yes that is exactly what you're saying. You don't want me to be happy?" She asked her voice getting quiet.

He sighed as he looked at her taking in a deep breath. "Hinata I love you more than anything and I always have. I always wanted to tell you that but to know that….I'm too late, to late to tell you this now that you have him…I-I" He looked away from Hinata and he frowned.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I love you as well and believe me I waited so long to hear you say those three words but…I'm happy now…with Naruto-kun. So please be happy for me" She pleaded as she looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Hinata…I can't" He walked out of the room as he left her standing there alone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to stop it here. Originally to be honest Neji and Sasuke weren't going to be best friends at all, they really hated each other but I decided to make them best friends. **

**So please leave reviews and the next chapter will be here soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had been three days since Sasuke's confession to Hinata and he hasn't said a word to Hinata since. She has tried talking to him but he never gives her the time or day. She sighed heavily as tossed and turned in her bed as she listened to the neighbor's door barking loudly.

"Gah! SHUT-UP!! JUST SHUT-UP ALREADY" She yelled out the window. Causing Sasuke in the next room to bolt up in his bed when he heard her yell out loud.

He growled in frustration as he grabbed the pillow and put it over his head to block out Hinata's yelling and the dog's barking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was finally morning and Hinata was up and just getting ready to walk out the door when Ino came to the door. "Um…Ino-san?"

"Sasuke here?" She asked while flipping hair back. Hinata looked at Ino but before she could even say anything else Sasuke came into the room.

"Ah Ino you're here already, eh?" He smiled at her as he walked passed Hinata and towards Ino. She smiled at the raven haired male.

"Yes I am…so Hinata still live with you I see, ne?" She asked as she glanced over at the blue haired woman who frowned at this statement that Ino made.

"Uh, yeah. So come on let's get going" He said as he grabbed her hand and walked out the door leaving Hinata standing there with a deep frown on her face. But she quickly shrugged it off realizing that she had to leave soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The lazy male was currently walking with the Hyuuga female he's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Hinata.

"Hey, say, you know, we haven't even discussed Sokka's engagement yet" Shikamaru stated as he looked over at her. Sokka was an old friend of Hinata's from college and he also became good friends with Sasuke. Sokka is actually one of the only friends that Hinata has that he doesn't refer to as 'weird'. Sokka was currently engaged to be married soon to his long time girlfriend Amy.

Hinata looked over at Shikamaru and shrugged. "What's to discuss?"

"Come on! Sokka is getting married!"

"Well is he happy?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sokka was out with his fiancée at the local diner as he came back from out the bathroom. "I will never understand the bathrooms in here. Why is it that the doors on the stalls do not come all the way down to the floor?

Sokka's fiancée Amy looked at Sokka and smiled slightly. "Well, maybe it's so you can see if there's someone in there

"Isn't that's why we have locks on the doors?"

"Well, as a backup system, in case the lock is broken, you can see if it's taken" She stated with a smile as she sipped her cup of tea.

Sokka snorted. "A backup system? We're designing bathroom doors with our legs exposed in anticipation of the locks are not working? That's not a system. That's a complete breakdown of the system"

Amy sighed as she glanced up at Sokka. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Why? What's wrong with the subject? This is a bad subject?" He asked looking at her in shock.

"No, fine. If you wanna keep talking about it, we'll talk about it" She laughed slightly while looking at his expression.

"It's not that I want to keep talking about it, it's just I think that the subject should resolve itself based on its own momentum" He stated as he nodded his head.

"Well, I didn't think that it had any momentum" Amy stated as she glanced away from him as she continued sipping her tea. Sokka looked at her in shock.

"_How am I gonna do this? I'm engaged to this woman? She's doesn't even like me. Change the subject. Toilets were the subject. We don't even share the same interests_" Sokka thought to himself as he stared at Amy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yeah, he seems pretty happy" Shikamaru stated as he nodding his head.

"Well, that's all that counts…I guess" She sighed her tone sounding as if she really didn't care. Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Well, you don't seem too enthused about the whole wedding thing"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Well at least have some reaction to it"

Hinata sighed as she threw her hands up in the air. "…Well I don't" Shikamaru smirked while looking at the female. "Maybe you're a little jealous" Hinata started laughed as she looked at her best friend. "Oh, what? You think I wanna marry Sokka?"

"No! But maybe you wish it was you who was getting married…not him" The lazy male stated with a smirk.

"Oh, please! That is the last thing that I want. Besides I'm not even thinking about marriage with Naruto-kun at all"

"Oh, yeah right" Shikamaru snorted.

"Yeah right" Hinata said as she looked at him.

Shikamaru smiles as he looks down at her. "Hina!" He said in a teasing tone.

"Shika!" She mocks him as she rolls her eyes.

"You don't wanna get married?"

"Yeah that's right. I don't wanna get married"

"Oh, come on!"

"Oh you come on" She said as she continued walking with Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced over at her as he slightly frowned.

"You're such…"

"Oh, hey!" Kiba yelled out at the two as he walked towards them. Shikamaru and Hinata glanced over at the browed haired male and smiled.

"Hey" The lazy pony-tailed male said with a lazy smile.

"Hinata, listen I was talking to a friend about that dog problem you had and he got rid of the dog. Do you realize this is gonna be on our permanent records? Are you aware of this?" Kiba asked in a slightly frightened tone.

"Oh dear" Hinata replied as if she didn't care as she looked at Shikamaru and smirked as did he.

"It can never be erased. It'll follow us wherever we go for the rest of our lives. I'll never be able to get a job. I mean, doesn't that concern you? Everything I've worked for…down the drain because of one stupid mistake. I mean, aren't we entitled to make one mistake in out lives, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked as he looked at the male who just held a smirk on his face.

"We're gonna change the system"

"Yes!" Kiba grinned as he nodded his head.

"Well, I could care less. I hope it is on our record. I'm just sorry they didn't lock me up" She said out of anger slightly still mad at what Shikamaru said about her being jealous. She then took her leave and continued walking on without Shikamaru or Kiba.

"What's with her?" Kiba asked while glancing at him.

"I don't even know…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke had parted from Sasuki from earlier and was with Sokka at the local diner sitting down.

"I want your honest opinion about something" Sasuke glanced up when he heard Sokka speak.

"Have I ever been less than forthright?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, you haven't. Well, maybe you have. What do I know" Sokka waved it off looking at the raven haired male.

"Yeah, I probably have. Yeah, of course I have. What am I talking about?" Sasuke asked completely lost as to what they were talking about as he looked at Sokka who stared at him blankly for a good ten seconds before talking.

"Alright. Okay, tell me what do you think about this idea, extend the doors on the toilet stalls all the way to the floor?" Sokka asked as he smile started to appear over his facial features.

"Extend the doors on the toilet stalls…door comes down. Hides your feet. Yes, I like it. I like it a lot" Sasuke reels in the idea into his head as he nods his head.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do" Sasuke stated.

"Well, I told it to Amy before and she didn't like it"

"Hmm"

"Yeah. Not only that, this is what she said to me, "Can we change the subject?" Sokka explained to him.

"See, now that I don't care for" Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Right. I mean, we're on a subject. Why does it have to be changed?"

"It should resolve of its own volition"

"That's exactly what I said, except I used the word "momentum"" Sokka stated while grinning. Sasuke sighed.

"Momentum – same thing" He stated looked over at the brown haired male. Sokka frowned.

"Same thing…yeah I know whatever. Anyways I'm getting married in December, do you know that?"

"Yeah I know…" Sasuke grumbled before taking a sip of his water not understanding why Sokka was telling him this.

"Well, I don't see how I'm gonna make December. I mean, I need a little more time. I mean look at me…I'm a nervous wreck. My stomach aches. My neck is killing me. I can't turn. Look Look" Sokka stated as he started trying to turn his neck.

Sasuke watched him turn his neck as he sat back down his water as he sighed. "You're turning…"

"Nah, it's not a good turn. December. December. Don't you think we should have a little more time just to get to know each other a little?"

"If you need more time, you should have more time" Sasuke stated with his I don't care tone.

"What, you think I could postpone it?" Sokka asked trying to consider it.

"Sure you can. Why not?"

"That's allowed? You're allowed to postpone it?"

"I don't see why not"

"So, I could do that?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what. How about this? Got the date…March 21st, the first day of spring" Sokka stated in a happy tone.

"Spring. Of course"

"Huh? You know? Spring? Rejuvenation. Rebirth? Everything's blooming. All that crap" Sokka grinned as Sasuke merely smirked.

"Beautiful…" Sasuke stated as he smirked at his friend.

"She's not gonna like it" Sokka sighed as his mood turned from happy to sad.

"No, she's not" Sasuke shook he's head already knowing from the get go she wouldn't like it.

"You know, I think I'm a little bit scared of her. She's five-three, like hundred-ten pounds. I'm frightened to death of her" Sokka confessed.

"Well, she's a woman. They don't like to be disappointed" Sasuke told Sokka as he looked at him.

"Especially her. She does not like disappointment. Well, I have to do it. I can't make it December. There's no way I can make December. Right? I mean, you can see that, right? I mean, look at me. Look. Look. Look. Can I make December? I can't make December. Right? Look. Look." Sokka asked Sasuke in a really fast tone.

Sasuke just stared at him shaking his head. Sometimes he felt for Sokka since he always something hard to deal with. "Yeah…you'd better shoot for March" Sasuke sighed.

As the two were sitting down in the diner in walks Naruto. He paused for a bit when he noticed Sasuke. He didn't know rather to go over there to sit down or not but decided to walk over there anyways.

"Hey, hey" Naruto grinned as he walked towards the booth Sasuke and Sokka were sitting in. Sokka nodded as did Sasuke. Sokka then looks back at Sasuke and smiles.

"You are a good friend. You know what? Even if you killed somebody I wouldn't turn you in" Sokka smiled.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked in a shocked tone as he then turned towards Naruto who was looking through the menu.

"Hey, Naruto if I killed someone would you turn me in?" Sasuke asked his best friend. Naruto would always be his best friend even though he was a bit jealous of him since he happens to be dating the woman that he loves and he slightly considers him as a rival now but he told himself not to say anything to the blonde about it.

"Definitely" Naruto said quickly without giving it any thought.

"You're kidding me right?" Sasuke asked him in disbelief.

"No, no I would turn you in"

"You would turn me in?"

Sokka watched the two talked as he smirked at they're conversation.

"Yep, I wouldn't even think about it" Naruto nodded his head.

"I can't believe you're a friend of mines?" Sasuke said in a taken back tone.

"What kind of person are you going around killing people?" Naruto then asked as he put the menu down.

"Well, I am sure I had a good reason" Sasuke said.

"Well, if you'll kill this person, who's to say I wouldn't be next?" Naruto pointed out. 

"But you know me!" Sasuke nearly yelled as he looked at the blonde.

"I thought I DID!" Naruto said as he looked back at his menu. Sokka looked back and fourth from Sasuke and Naruto and smirked.

"You two have the crazy conversations I've ever heard, heh-heh-heh" Sokka said with a snicker. "Well I better get going now…I have some things to intend to"

"Alright then see you later" Sasuke said as he watched Sokka get up and leave, leaving just him and Naruto.

"So…you're still dating her?"

"Why would you even ask that when you already know the answer…? Of course I'm still dating Hinata and I'm not breaking up with her any time soon" Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Hmm…" Sasuke didn't even feel like discussing about Hinata anymore even though he was the one that brought it up.

"So how is the job going?"

"Oh the job is going great" 

"That's good…if you lose this job don't even bother asking me to help you find another one, you got that?"

"Don't worry I won't lose it. Besides the Granny Hokage likes me"

"Granny Hokage? You're giving the woman names now?" Sasuke asked he raised an eyebrow. Naruto merely grinned as he looked at him. The raven haired male sighed as he shook his head.

"Well I might be seeing you later on today. Hinata-chan and I have something planned"

"Oh…I see and you're telling me this because…."

"Well you're dating someone now right?"

"…Yes…why?"

"Well I thought that maybe we could go on like a double date or something, what do you say?" Naruto asked his friend.

Sasuke didn't really know if he really wanted to go on the double dating thing seeing that he didn't like the fact that Hinata was dating Naruto and well…he wasn't really on speaking terms that much with her. A smirk then came to his face as a thought came to his mind.

"Sure…I guess me and Ino could do a little double date thing with you and Hinata" Sasuke said before sliding out of the booth.

"Hey where you are going?"

"No where in particular" Naruto then slide out of the booth and followed Sasuke.

"I'll come to…I'm bored since I have the day off today" Sasuke shrugged as he decided to let Naruto come with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Hyuuga female was making her way back to her apartment she spotted a neighbor who lives in her apartment named Hidan. He was an okay guy who Hinata had managed to befriend but Sasuke doesn't actually get along with the guy like Hinata does.

"Hidan-san" She smiled at the male. Hidan stopped as he turned slightly to look at the female as he merely nodded his head. He stared at her for a moment noticing her behavior which seemed a tad bit off today.

"What's wrong? You seem less cheerful today? Anything that you wish to talk about?" He asked in a concerned tone as he made his way closer towards her.

She thought about if she should actually tell him or not what was bothering her but she then decided to tell him. "Well…I'm in need of some guidance…" She finally stated.

"Well what's the problem…?"

"Um…this friend of mines, Sokka, got engaged"

"How wonderful" Hidan said as he smiled at Hinata. Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed as she waved her hands at him.

"Yeah, yeah, well for some reason, um…I just find myself overcome with feelings of jealousy and resentment" She confessed which shocked the silver haired male Hidan.

"Doesn't it give you any joy to see your friend enter into the holiest of unions?"

"No, no, no it doesn't. No joy, no joy whatsoever. Just the whole thing makes me…sick" She stated as she slightly frowned. Hidan could help but to smirk as he looked down at hi neighbor.

"You know, Hinata...very often we cannot see the forest for the trees-"

"Yeah, I don't know what the means" Hinata said cutting him off as she stared at him.

"Well, for example say there's a forest-"

"You see the thing is it should have been me. You know, I'm smart, I'm attractive" Hinata sighed once again cutting Hidan off much to his dismay.

"You know there are many single functions…"

"I don't need to go to one…I'm already dating someone"

"Um…then why do you care about this friend of yours getting married, if you're already dating someone?" Hidan asked raising one eyebrow.

Hinata stared at him for the longest before walking passed him. "Never mind just forget it…" She sighed as she continued walking into the apartment building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're nothing but a stoolie. Admit it." Sasuke stated as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey, don't do the crime if you can't do the time" Naruto smirked referring to they're earlier conversation. Sasuke shook his head as he glanced down noticing that Naruto was drinking a Café Latte.

"Another Café Latte?"

"You better believe it"

"Since when are you so trendy?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I set the trends. Who do you think started this whole Café' Latte?"

"I don't recall you drinking Café Latte" Sasuke said as he looked away from the blonde.

"I've been drinking Café Latte since the fifth grade and I haven't looked back" Sasuke merely shook his head as he looked back at his best friend. He then glanced to a billboard that was advertising a movie. 

"Hey, Nightmares is playing tomorrow night. One show only"

Naruto looked up at the billboard and grinned. "I've always wanted to see that"

"You know I was supposed to see that about a week ago but I got tied up in my work and I couldn't see it"

"Well let's see it then, yeah?" Sasuke smirked as he nodded his head as he then threw a piece of paper on the ground that was in his pocket.

Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke. "Look at this Sasuke, dropping paper on the ground. That's littering" He scolded his best friend.

Sasuke looked at him rolling his eyes. "Maybe you better call the cops and turn me in"

"Maybe I will"

Sasuke merely sighed as he shook his head and continued walking with the blonde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sokka was just coming home as he glanced over at the couch and looked at his fiancée and smiled nervously. "Hi…"

Amy looked up and smiled happily at him. "How was you day?" Sokka slowly made his way towards her as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Good, good day. How was your day?"

"Mine was okay. So what's going on?" She asked him sensing that he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Oh, nothing much. I went to the diner and saw Sasuke and we talked…"

"Oh, the Mistomoto's want to get together with us on Friday night"

"The Mistomoto's, really?'

"You don't want to go?"

"No, I want to go…" Sokka lied as he smiled at her.

"So what did Sasuke have to say?" Amy asked as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't really care too much for Sasuke but tolerated him since he was a friend of Sokka's.

"Oh, nothing much….talking…oh, oh, oh did I have an unbelievable idea today!" Sokka nearly yelled out as he grinned at her.

"Oh yeah. The toilets. You told me" Amy said with a sigh. Sokka frowned for a bit before smiled and shaking his head.

"Yeah, ha-ha, it's not the toilets, it's not the toilets. It's something else. Are you ready for this?" He asked her. She nodded her head slowly as she looked at him.

"Yeah…"

"Okay how about this? Alright, we get married March 21st, the first day of spring" He smiled trying to seem convincing.

"What do you mean? You want to postpone the wedding?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No, no, no it's not about postponing. I just think the first day of spring is the perfect day to get married. You know, spring! Rejuvenation! Rebirth! Everything is blooming all the…-"

"If you don't want to marry me, Sokka-kun just say so" Amy said as she started to cry.

Sokka became panicky when he saw her crying. He never knew how to deal with crying women. "Still marry, still marry" He said to her trying his best to comfort her.

"You don't love me" She continued to cry.

"Still love, still love" He said as he looked at her placing his arm around her.

"My parent told me you were too neurotic and that I was making a mistake" She stated which shocked Sokka.

"No, no, no, no mistake, no mistake. No, no listen we're going to get married over Christmas, I…It's doesn't make any difference to me. It's fine. Really…" He sighed as he looked down.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked seeming to lighten up a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…Christmas. Snow. Santa. All that stuff…" he smiled slightly when she hugged him happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Naruto continued walking both of they're minds on a certain female Hyuuga. Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke may like Hinata but he wasn't 100 sure if he was right or not. The blonde slightly glanced over at his best friend as he shook his head.

"_No…he couldn't like her…he just couldn't" _He thought as he then bumped into Sasuke who turned around to look at him and he glared hard at him.

"Are you that deep in thought that you can't watch where you are going?"

"Geez, sorry I didn't mean it…by the way this Ino girl your dating, what is she like?"

Sasuke turned towards the blonde as he started thinking for a moment. "Hrm…well she's a nice person I suppose. I really like her and I've been dating her for awhile now"

"Is she someone that you can see yourself with for a long time?"

"I don't know…why do you care?"

"Eh, I don't know…it was too quiet while we were walking so I just decided to ask you about Ino" As Naruto was saying this his cell phone rang.

Naruto: Hello?

Hinata: Hey Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hey honey, how is my sweet Hinata doing?

Sasuke eyebrow started twitching as he glared over at Naruto. _"Tch…and I would happen to be standing right next to him while he's talking to her" _Sasuke thought as he frowned at Naruto.

Hinata: I'm fine (She said with a giggle)

Naruto: Aw you just sound so cute when you giggle Hinata-chan. I just wanna hold you in my arms and kiss you all night long. Hey Hinata-chan met me at the corner of Yokomaru Street okay?

Hinata: Okay Naruto-kun…I should be there in a few minutes

Naruto muttered an okay before hanging up the phone and when he did he glanced over at Sasuke who was glaring deep holes in his head.

"What…?"

"Tch…nothing" Sasuke said as he turned his head and continued walking. Naruto stared at him for a moment before shrugging it off and following the raven haired male.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata waited at the street Naruto wanted her to wait at. As she was waiting she could hear Naruto's cheerful voice calling out to her. She smiled shyly as she turned around to see not only Naruto but Sasuke as well. Her demeanor changed for a spilt second before pushing all of her thoughts off to the side.

"Hello Naruto-kun" She smiled when he greeted her with a big bear hug. She smiled softly as she leaned back a bit looking up into his deep blue eyes. He was just getting ready to lean in for a kiss but Sasuke stopped him by clearing his throat.

"Erm…well I better get going" Sasuke said as he took a glance over at Hinata. "I'll see you at home" He mumbled under his breath for a bit before walking away.

Naruto watched his retreating form as he looked at Hinata. "You know he's very strange sometimes…but that's Sasuke for you" He grinned at the Hyuuga female. Hinata nodded her head. She knew that Sasuke was still hurt by her dating Naruto but she tried not to let her mind think about it much. She was with Naruto and Sasuke was with Ino, and in Hinata's mind that's how things should despite her feelings for Sasuke and his for her.

"Hai…that is Sasuke for you" She smiled gently at her boyfriend who finally leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ah you don't know how much you mean to me Hinata-chan" He whispered in her ear before kissing her ear softly.

She smiled as she leaned on him wrapping her arms around his waist. She truly did care about Naruto but then there was the other part of her who loved Sasuke…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay sorry about the late update. So far I have been trying to work on all of my stories so that I can update them all. So please leave reviews and thank you for reading this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sasuke really honestly didn't feel like being bothered with Naruto or Hinata but he decided to just get this double date thing over with. He was currently in his living room waiting for Ino to come out of the bathroom.

"_Geez, what is she doing in there?" _ He thought to himself as he groaned loudly to himself. He closed his eyes thinking about his past and how close he was with Hinata but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ino call his name. He turned around to see her all dressed up with make-up on wearing light blue eye shadow with a pink shaded lip gloss that gave her lips a pinkish color which made him just want to go over towards her and kiss her deeply. Her dress that she was wearing was short barely passed her knees and it was a bit too tight for his taste showing off too much.

"Maybe you should change your outfit…to something else, something less revealing" He coughed a bit as he turned away from her looking off too the side not wanting her to see the blush on his face.

Ino smirked as she slowly walked over to the raven haired male as she wrapped her arms around him. "Aw how cute, you don't want anyone to mess with me, huh?"

"Of course not! Wearing that will grab too much unwanted attention from too many males…your mines" He stated with a smirk as he turned around and wrapped her arms around her waist. He was getting ready to lean forward and kiss her but stopped when he heard the door come flying open.

"HEY! Sasuke I need to borrow your-"Kiba then paused as he looked finally noticing that Sasuke wasn't alone. A smirk appeared across his features. "I wasn't interrupting was I?" He asked while grinning deviously. Sasuke growled lowly as Ino looked away and pouted.

"Kiba…what do you want?" He asked with a frustrated sigh as he let go of Ino.

"I just wanted to borrow some money. I swear I'll pay you back"

"No…no-no-no, you say you'll pay me back but you won't. You do this every time Kiba. Why don't you ask Hinata for some money instead of me all of the time?"

"Because Hinata-chan is always busy"

"Funny how you never bother her but you bother me all of the time. Now get out right now, I'm busy"

Kiba smirked as he walked towards the door getting ready to walk out. "Yeah busy getting ready to get dirty. Just be sure not to make so much noise this time" And with that Kiba left leaving the blushing couple standing there.

"He's a jerk and annoying" Ino pouted.

"Try living right across the hall from him" Sasuke sighed. He then glanced down at his watch as he looked back over at her. "Come on let's get going or we'll be late and I don't want the dobe on my head for being late"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was standing beside Hinata as he was holding her hand trying to kiss her but she kept dodging all of his kisses and laughing at each time he missed.

"Hey! That's not funny, I'll get you, you just watch" He smirked as he looked away from her listening to her giggled. He smiled to himself, he loved her so much and he was happy to finally be with her. He smirked to himself when he realized that Hinata had seemed to have let her guard down.

He leaned forward quickly and kissed her gently on her lips. She looked over at him and pouted. "Aw you got me"

"I told you that I would get you, babe" He whispered against her lips as he held her close towards him. As the two were kissing Sasuke and Ino were standing there watching the couple.

"OI! Knock it off you two" Sasuke snapped very loudly making Ino glance over at him curiously.

Naruto and Hinata blushed as they slowly turned to face the other couple. When Ino noticed Naruto's face she gasped as did Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other both looking back over at Ino and Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun is…is it really you" She said in shock. Hinata then looked over at Naruto and noticed the pain in his eyes as he looked at Ino.

"Yeah…it's me" He said as he looked at her.

"I haven't seen you in ages" She pushed Hinata aside and hugged Naruto. Hinata frowned but didn't say anything. Naruto didn't hug her back as Hinata noticed. Naruto pulled Ino back. Sasuke slightly growled not only because Ino hugged Naruto but because how she pushed Hinata over to hug Naruto.

"You still look the same…" He pointed out as he looked at her face. Ino blushed. "And you look even cuter than before" She blushed even more. Naruto frowned as did Sasuke and Hinata.

"_She's practically flirting with him right in front of me" _Sasuke thought to himself as he frowned at Ino. Naruto glared at Ino as he grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I can't do this double date thing anymore…come on Hinata-chan" He said as he grabbed Hinata hands.

"Nice seeing you again…Ino" He frowned as he pulled Hinata's hand. Ino pouted but she waved. "Yeah…nice seeing you" Sasuke knew his best friend and knew when something wasn't right; he could tell that he was angry about something…but what?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How do you know her?"

"Ino and I use to date back in high school" Hinata looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe Naruto dated Ino. She looked at Naruto and could see the angry in his eyes.

"Ino and I were really close. She was…my first…" Hinata's eyes widened at his confession. _"She was his first…his first…but…b-but" _Hinata didn't even finish her thought when she heard Naruto speaking again.

"I loved her so much…she was my first kiss, my first love. I asked her to marry me when we graduated from high school she agreed." Naruto took a long pause as he looked at Hinata. He could tell that she was shocked by what he was telling her.

"That same day I asked her to marry me I caught her cheating on me with this guy from our school. She told me that she loved him more than me and that the only reason she agreed to marry me was because of the ring I gave her…she was using me the whole time" Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness as he chuckled. "I haven't seen her since that day…and to see her again it brought back memories that we had together…I didn't want to ever see her again…but" He trailed off as he looked up in the sky and back down at Hinata to see her looking at him in a worried way.

"Hinata….?"

"N-Naruto-kun…how could she treat you like that? Someone as kind hearted as you…it makes me mad that she treated you like that" She said as she looked at him. He smiled as he looked at her.

"You won't ever do that to me will you?" He asked as he held her in his arm.

"Iie…I care for you too much to ever do something like that to you" She blushed. Naruto smiled but his thoughts kept running back to Sasuke her roommate. He didn't like the fact that she lived with him. He frowned as he started thinking about Sasuke.

"So…you still maybe want to go on that double date?" Hinata asked him as she gazed into his eyes.

"I don't really want to be bothered with Ino again…but I can deal with her for this one night I suppose" He grinned at her. She smiled happily as she looked at him as she leaned forward to kiss him passionately on his lips.

"Mmm I really like kissing those plush lips of yours Hinata-chan" Naruto smirked against her lips. She blushed deeply as she leaned in closer towards him.

"Come on, let's get going back before they leave" She stated as she giggling softly as he was nibbling on her ear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stood there and listened to Ino as she told him the story of how she knew Naruto. He was shocked that she use to date him but he remembered once that Naruto use to always brag about a girl name Ino when they were younger. When he looked into Ino's eyes he could tell that she still had feelings for the blonde, or it could be out of jealously knowing that he was dating Hinata…he didn't really know but then again apart of him didn't care.

As they couple was getting ready to turn around and leave they heard Naruto shouting out Sasuke's name which drove the couple's attention behind them. Naruto and Hinata were currently walking towards them.

"We decided…to continue this double date" Hinata stated as she smiled at the two as she glanced over at Naruto and slightly pouted as she nudged his shoulder.

"Ow! Hina-chaaaaan….oh uh, sorry for my behavior I shouldn't have reacted in that way" He mumbled as he glanced over at Ino making it known what he had said was directed to her.

She smiled as she shook her head. "It's okay Naruto, let's everyone just have a nice time tonight, ne?" She giggled as she looked at Naruto who only frowned and looked away.

"_Hm. So it's clear to say Naruto doesn't have feelings for her anymore…but Ino…" _ Sasuke thought as he gazed down at his girlfriend wearing a slightly deepened scowl than he normally does.

"Well let's go to that popular restaurant. I hear they have great food in there" Hinata stated trying to break off the awkward and very tensed silence. Naruto broke out of his thoughts as he turned his head towards Hinata and started grinning.

"Hai! I hear they have really good ramen there" Both Hinata and Ino giggled but then when Ino noticed how Hinata giggled as well she glared at her.

"_I know I'm with Sasuke-kun now…but seeing Naruto again brings back memories" _She thought to herself as she started blushing while staring at the male blonde.

Naruto seemed to have noticed the blush which causes him to glare at her as he huffed as grabbed Hinata hand pulling her closer towards him. "Well let's get going okay, Hina-chan?" he stated as he slowly turned his head away from Ino's direction to look over at Hinata as he smiled warmly at her. Hinata nodded her head smiling back cheerfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the two couples were sitting at there table eating they're food Sasuke was closely watching Ino, noticing the quick side glances she'll give Naruto whenever she thought that he wasn't looking at her. He also noticed Naruto who would often look up and glare at Ino from time to time. He sighed to himself thinking that while Ino here was trying to make Naruto jealous Naruto didn't even care for Ino anymore.

"So Hinata-san how long have you and Naruto-kun been dating?"

"For awhile now" She responded as she continued eating.

"Hrm. I see…well let me tell you a little bit about what your going to be dealing with since ah well-" Ino paused as she smiled in a cocky way at the female Hyuga. "Since I use to date him" She finally finished.

Hinata didn't honestly feel like listening to a word she had to say but acted very politely about it and let Ino talk.

"Well for one he's always fashionably late, he'll care more about ramen than he does you, um…lets see…he's always broke, he is denser that a bucket and-" Naruto listened as he watched Ino continue talking about him as he growled lowly. He had it with her and was going to say something until…

"Naruto-kun may have been that way with you…but it doesn't treat me like that" Hinata stated causing everyone at the table to stare at her in shock. "Naruto-kun is a very kind person and isn't anything like you said he is. If I'm mistaken I think you're just jealous"

Ino scoffed at this as she scooted herself closer towards Sasuke. "Why would I be jealous when I'm clearly taken by the most handsome guy around" She asked in a smug tone.

"Just because you're with Sasuke-kun doesn't mean that you're not jealous of my relationship with Naruto-kun. You know, how he use to date you and now seeing him with someone else…it kills you doesn't it?" Hinata stated as she looked at the now shocked Ino.

"Tch, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure I don't" Hinata mumbled as she glanced over at Naruto and flashed him a smile which causing him to blush deeply.

"U-Um…we have to go…come on Hinata!" He quickly grabbed her hand as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked who has been silent almost the whole night.

"To…my place" When he said that Sasuke noticed the way he was looking at Hinata with a blush on his face…he knew right then and there what he was planning on doing.

"You can't!" Sasuke quickly said as he looked at the now confused couple.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with suspicious tone.

"B-Because…I needed Hinata's help with something at home"

"Well she can help you another time…we'll be busy. Come on Hinata-chan" Naruto quickly said as he placed down he and Hinata half of the bill and left without letting Sasuke get a chance to say anything else to try and stop them from leaving. The raven haired male growled lowly to himself, the blonde haired female looked over at Sasuke with a curious gaze.

"Do you want to tell me just why you were trying to stop them?"

Sasuke shook his head looking away from Ino with a deep scowl implanted on his face. "It's nothing, let's just order something to eat. How about you go sit on the other side, it looks weird us sitting next to each other when there is an empty booth in front of us" Ino pouted wanting to sit next to him but said nothing about it and just slid out the booth moving to the one across from him.

"Better?" She asked with a frown.

The male Uchiha smirked and nodded his head. "Much better"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto held Hinata close by her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He couldn't get what Hinata had did for him back at the resturant, she had defended him against Ino and something about that turned him on. He blushed deeply, his blue eyes gazing down at her. "I love you so much Hinata" He whispered softly to her.

The female Hyuga looked up at hime smiling brightly at him, snuggling herself closer towards him. "I-I love you too, Naruto-kun" She giggled, a crimson colored blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You know, you didn't have to defend me like that. I couldn't have handled it myself"

"G-Gomen..." She mumbled softly, feeling bad that she could have embarrassed Naruto in front of Sasuke and Ino.

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No, no it's fine really. I liked that you did that, it showed that you really care about me" He grinned, leaning forward pressing his forehead against hers. "You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me" He whispered against her lips before placing his lips gently against hers. Kissing her softly on her lips not even caring about the stares he was receiving from people walking past him.

Hinata was someone who he loved deeply and he believed that he finally found his one...while Sasuke on the other hand realized what he had lost.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay sorry this chapter is probably by far the shortest chapter that I have for this story but I updated this story for Winterkaguya so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter xD**

**I'll update as soon as I can so please leave reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in the longest; I decided that it's about time that I update this story. As everyone should know by now, for those who have read this story before, I had gotten the idea to create a Naruto fandom using episodes from Seinfeld. That's one of my favorite sitcoms and I know each episode like the back of my hand. Now everything I've typed isn't all based from certain episodes, each story has something of my own in it. But if you watch 'Seinfeld' I'm pretty sure you would already know which parts I got from the show. **

**So please enjoy this chapter of my latest update of 'Secretly in love with you'**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Kishimoto, creator or Naruto or Jerry Seinfeld and Larry David, creator of Seinfeld.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Eleven**

Months had past since that eventful double date, which had been terribly awkward for the four. Naruto and the female Hyuga were still dating while Sasuke and Ino were still going out. Throughout the months Naruto has yet to meet Hinata's father, which is something they were doing to do the next day. Sasuke explained to Naruto that Hinata's father is a very cold man who could strike fear into possibly anyone. Hearing this made the blonde fear for his life. Sasuke reassured him by telling him he shouldn't be scared and he'll come along just to ease the tension, even though he was joking when he said it. Naruto thanked him million times.

Currently the Uchiha and Hinata were at a clothing store looking around for a jacket for Sasuke. He groaned in annoyance from not being able to find anything he likes, "I think I've seen enough" He frowned in disappointment.

The salesman, not wanting to lose a customer wouldn't give up. Walking closer towards Sasuke while wearing his best salesman smile, he walked past Sasuke, "Well, I might have something in the back" He explained, walking behind the counter towards the back room.

Once he left Sasuke turned to face Hinata, who was currently glancing around at the other jackets, "The back? They never find anything in the back. If they had anything good in the back, they would put it out front. Why don't they open up an entire store for the back? Call it 'Just Back. All back. No front. You walk in the front; you're immediately in the back"

Hinata giggled at his comment, shaking her head at his attempt to be funny in his annoyed stoic tone. While browsing through the different leather jackets, holding a thick hard cover book in her hands. A woman walking past the two glanced down at the book in Hinata's arms, her eyes widened as a small smile graced her features.

"Oh, I just read that book. It was wonderful" She moved some of her black hair behind her ear, her eyes flickering over towards the raven haired male who was standing not to far away from them. A blush began slowly make its way to her cheek after noticing he was staring at her.

"Her father wrote that" Sasuke explained while pointing to the female Hyuga.

The slightly older female eyes widened even more at hearing this fact, "Hiashi Hyuga is your father?" Hinata nodded her head, "I always felt he deserved a wider audience" She stated to Hinata.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders up, "I'm not so sure he wants one" The woman nodded her head as she turned to walk away. Once she was out of sight, the female Hyuga turned towards her best friend, "Hey, don't forget tomorrow night, okay? You and Naruto are coming, right?" She reminded him, looking at him to check his expression just to make sure he remembered.

"I guess I'm coming…I mean…" He trailed off looking to the side, as if he were unsure about even going at all.

"What? What, you don't want to go now?" Hinata pouted, folding her arms across her chest, looking rather displeased.

"No, I'll go. I'm going" He waved her off; his eyes glanced anywhere but at her. That pout of hers always gets to him anyways; she always looked so darn cute with it.

"No, Sasuke, you have to. I need a buffer. You know, I haven't seen my father in awhile and…you know" She looked away from him briefly, turning her head slightly to give him the best puppy eyes she could manage to muster up.

Sasuke groaned and his shoulders slumped down, "I'm worried I won't be able to talk to him. He's such a great writer. Frankly, I prefer the company of nitwits" He joked, walking pasted Hinata, his eyes still gazing around at the jackets. His eyes then latched onto a black leather jacket, "What is this?" He holds up the jacket showing it to Hinata, "This looks really nice, but these jackets never fit me right" He explained with a slight frown.

Hinata approached him, her lavender-grey eyes scanning the black suede jacket, "Try it on" She feels the material with her fingers, gasping out in surprise, "Wow, this is soft suede" She watched him try on the jacket, he was wearing a smirk on his face which she knew after seeing that expression he liked the jacket.

"This may be the most perfect jacket I have ever put on" He watches as Hinata's grab the price tag on it, his glanced down at her, "How much is it?"

"Oh my god…" Her mouth dropped, showing just how shocked she was about the price.

"Bad?" He watched her nod her head, "…Very bad?"

"You have no idea"

"I have some idea"

"No I idea" She shook her head while grinning.

"I've got a ballpark" He retorted back.

"There is no park and the team has relocated" She giggled, taking a few steps away from him.

The male Uchiha lifted up the price tag, his eyes nearly gauging out his head as he stared at the price, "That is high…" He spoke lowly letting out of the tag.

Hinata admired the jacket from afar a bright smile consumed her facial features, "Oh man, that is a beautiful jacket, though"

He looked inside the jacket as his eyebrows began twitching, "What's with the pink lining and the candy stripes?" He asked in pure disgust, clearly not liking that lining of the inside of the jacket.

"Well, it's just a lining. You can always have it changed" She suggested.

"Should I get it? I hate these moments. I'm hearing the dual voices now, you know. 'What about the money?' 'What's money'" He threw up his hands in the air to prove his point.

The salesman returned with that same smile on his face, "It looks wonderful on you, sir"

Xxxxxxxx

It was currently one o'clock in the morning; Hinata was currently sleeping in her bedroom while Sasuke was still up, sitting down on the couch with his pajama pants on and his new jacket on. He really wouldn't admit it to anyone else but this suede jacket really made him feel cool for some strange reason. He cut off the television and stood up from the couch walking over towards the mirror he placed in the living room, gazing at himself with the jacket on. As this was happening Kiba entered the apartment, his dark black eyes gazed around looking for Sasuke until he spotted him standing in front of the mirror.

"Hey" Sasuke spoke without turning around.

Kiba gazed over at his jacket, "Hey, new jacket?" He asked walking closer towards the Uchiha.

"What do you think?" He questioned, turning around showing off his jacket.

"It's beautiful" He stated in amazement, his dark gaze looking at every inch of his jacket. He walked closer towards him, examining the jacket as she glanced inside of it, "What's with the pink lining?"

"I don't know. It has pink lining, so what" He shrugged in annoyance, tired hearing about the pink lining.

"Oh…so, what did you pay for this?" He asked out of curiosity. His smirk widened when he noticed that Sasuke tensed at the question. "Well, are you going to answer me anytime soon?"

"I paid what it cost" Sasuke exclaimed, turning back to look at himself once more in the mirror.

"How much?" Kiba continued to press on.

"What's the difference?"

"What, you're not going to tell me?" The dark brown haired male seemed taken back at this, as a frown settled on his face.

Sasuke shook his head, turning back around to face him, "I'd rather not say it out loud, and it's embarrassing" He was trying not to raise his voice to wake up Hinata but find it hard not to, seeing how Kiba was really starting to bug him. It annoyed him how he came in at all hours of the day and night; it was starting to regret leaving his door unlocked for the Inuzuka to come in as he pleased.

"Over three hundred?"

"Yes, but let's just stop it right there"

"It's over four hundred?"

"Really I'm not answering anymore"

Kiba growled lowly to himself from being annoyed by Sasuke, "Is it over four hundred?"

"Would you?" He frowned, moving away from Kiba, his eyes clearly showed how agitated he was becoming.

Unknown to Sasuke, Kiba had found the price tag lying down on the high coffee table. Lifting the price tag up he glanced at the price, his eyes widened in shock, "Whoa" He chuckled to himself and put the tag back down.

Sasuke quickly turned around and snatched the price tag, stuffing it inside his pocket, "I know, I know" He sighed, giving up since Kiba already saw the price. He glanced over at Sasuke's old jacket in a longing stare. It was a black leather jacket, a jacket that he loved and often would sneak to wear it without Sasuke's knowledge.

"What are you going to do with the leather one?" He asked, walking over towards coat rack near the front door. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders up muttering how he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it.

"Well, are you going to wear it?" His tanned hand touched the sleeve of the jacket as he lifted it off the hanger.

"Maybe"

He looked back down at the jacket shaking his head, "You're not going to wear this" he shook his head looking back up at Sasuke.

A smirk came to the raven haired male's face, "Do you want it?" Walked towards him, grabbing onto his jacket sleeve, only to notice that Kiba was pulling the jacket away from Sasuke's grip slowly.

"Well, yeah. Okay, I'll take it. I like the jacket"

Sasuke took one more look at the black leather jacket, "Okay, take it" He sighed shrugging up his shoulders. Turning back around to head back towards the mirror, as Kiba grinned following him, putting on his new leather jacket as they both stood in front of the mirror.

"Oh baby, I look so good in this" Kiba smirked while posing in the mirror causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

It was the next day Sasuke had woken up to find that Hinata wasn't home so he figured she must have been at work. Glancing down at his watch he noticed that it was getting closer to the time to go meet up with Hinata's father. He was currently waiting on the blonde haired male, just as he was thinking about him he heard a buzz. He walked out of the kitchen and pressed the intercom, "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me. Buzz me up, Sasuke"

Sasuke groaned and buzzed him up as he unlocked the door for the male; Naruto was annoying but yet his best friend. But if it's one thing he didn't understand was how Hinata could tolerate Naruto's annoying voice. He still hated the fact that he was still dating Hinata but it was nothing he could do about that. There was no way he was going to try and ruin her relationship with him. Just as he was thinking about the blonde he finally came into his apartment, humming a song.

"Master of the house, dolling out the charm, ready with a handshake and a open palm. Tells a saucy talk, loves to make a stir everyone appreciates a-"

Sasuke glances at him, raising his eyebrow up in question, watching as Naruto froze in his spot when he noticed he was staring at him. "What is that song?"

The blonde grinned widely, walking over towards the kitchen as he opened the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water, "Oh, it's this song that they sung at this play I went to go see last week. I can't get it out of my head. I just keep singing it over and over. It just comes out. I have no control over it. I'm singing it on elevators, buses. I sing it in front of clients. It's taking over my life" Naruto inhaled deeply as he exhaled. Clearly he was exhausted after telling him that since he didn't take a breath during the whole while he was speaking. He screwed off the bottle cap and chugged the water down, drinking it so fast that the bottle was now empty.

"You know, Schumann went mad from that" Sasuke explained to the blue-eyed male, leaning again the counter watching his friend with a smirk displaying on his features.

"Artie Schumann, from Cam Hatchapee?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, you idiot"

"What are you, Bud Abbot? What are you calling me an idiot for?" Naruto retorted, becoming upset while glaring at the jet black haired male.

"You don't know Robert Schumann? The composer" He elaborated more on the man, becoming frustrated by Naruto's lack of knowledge on things.

"Oh, Schumann. Of course, I know who that is" Naruto shrugged, appearing to be less angry about the 'idiot' remark.

"He went crazy from one not. He couldn't get it out of his head. 'I think it was an A'. He kept repeating it over and over again. He had to be institutionalized" Although this wasn't all the way true, but he enjoyed messing with Naruto's head. At times the blonde could be so gullible, it was quite comical. He watched his eyes widened in what appeared to be fear and shock, Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk at his expression.

"Really…? Well, what if it doesn't stop?" He questioned while Sasuke made a gesture that it was a sign causing Naruto to gasp, "Oh that I really needed to hear. That helps a lot! Alright, just say something. Just start talking. Change the subject. Let's just go alright?" He frowned, muttering incoherent words to himself, heading towards the door, leaving his bottled water on the counter. "I can't believe we're having dinner with Hiashi Hyuga, my girlfriend's father. You have no idea how nervous I am to meet him"

"I know exactly what's going to happen tonight. I'm going to try and act like I'm not impressed and he's going to see right through it" At times Sasuke couldn't stand Hinata's father. He was a very difficult man to be around, and that stare of his could intimidate anyone, including the great Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yeah, he;; be looking at us like he's backstage at a puppet show" Naruto snorted in displeasure at the single thought.

"Let me just get my jacket" He stated, walking away from the spot he was currently standing, into the back room. While the blonde was waiting he couldn't help but to start singing the song again but was stopped when he noticed Sasuke coming back out modeling off his new jacket, like it was nothing new but it was clear that he was trying to show it off.

"This is huge! When did this happen?" The blonde asked, admiring the suede jacket.

"Yesterday, this jacket has completely changed my life. When I leave the house in this, it's with a whole different confidence. Like tonight, I might have been a little nervous. But, inside this jacket, I am composed, grounded and secure that I can meet an social challenge" He smirked, flipping up the collar of the jacket.

Naruto nods his head in agreement, "Can I say this one thing to you. And I say this with an unblemished record of staunch heterosexuality"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Absolutely"

He remained silent for a bit looking at the jacket once more as he took a step back, "It's fabulous" He smiled widely causing Sasuke to smirk.

"I know"

"And I'll tell you something else; I'm not even going to ask you. I want to know. But I'm not going to ask. You'll tell me when you feel comfortable" He spoke, referring to the price of the jacket. He watched Sasuke walk towards his desk, appearing to be looking for his keys. Naruto's facial expression suddenly changed into a curious one as he took a step forward, "So, what was it? Four hundred?" Noticing that Sasuke was ignoring him he became to wonder about the price, "Did you pay five hundred for that?"

Sasuke continued acting coy during the whole conversation, deciding not to answer Naruto just to aggravate him more about it. Although Naruto wouldn't admit it out loud, just like Neji at times, the blonde could be rather cheap when it came to money.

"Over six hundred dollars? Is this what you paid for this jacket? Over seven hundred dollars? What did you pay for this jacket? I won't say anything. I wanna know what you paid for this jacket! Oh my god! A thousand dollars? You paid thousand dollars for this jacket? Alright fine. I'm walking out of here right now thinking you paid thousand dollars for this jacket, unless you tell me different" Naruto stood by the front door waiting on Sasuke to respond. Hating the smirk that was still playing on the Uchiha features, remaining coy while staying silent.

"Oh, ho! Alright! I'll tell you what, if you don't say anything in the next five seconds, I'll know it was over thousand" He stated loudly walking towards Sasuke while glaring up at the male.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Kiba made his way into the apartment, looking around until his eyes landed on both Sasuke and Kiba, "Hey, would you do me a solid?" He asked while looking at Sasuke.

"Well, what kind of solid?"

"I need you to sit in a car for two minutes while it's double-parked. I have to pick up some birds" He explained to them.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at Kiba, "Birds?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine, he's a magician. He's going away on vacation. He asked me to take care of his doves" He smiled proudly at the job he was in charge of, "Akamaru doesn't seem to like the birds but he'll get use to them" He explained.

"So take a cab" Sasuke suggested.

"They won't take a cage full of birds" Kiba explained with a frown on his face.

"I can't. I'm on my way out. There's no way I can do it" He shrugged his shoulders up.

Kiba then looked over at Naruto, with a pleading smile on his face, "Naruto, do me a solid? Just two minutes"

"Uh, I'm going with him. I'd love to, I've never done a solid before" He stated in sarcasm with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Kiba was slightly upset about it but said nothing mumbling to himself that he'll find someone else as he stepped out the door. Once he left Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smirked while pointing over towards the door, Kiba just left out of as they walked towards the door themselves. "Two minutes. Believe me, I know his two minutes. By his conception of time, his life will last over two thousand years"

Xxxxxxxx

Once Sasuke and Naruto made it towards the hotel Naruto began singing the song once more causing Sasuke to stop him, warning him about Schumann. They were looking around for the older male knowing that he should be around somewhere.

"Maybe he didn't show up"

"What, you don't want to do this?" The Uchiha asked, sensing Naruto's nervousness.

"I don't think there's ever been an appointment in my life where I wanted the other guy to show up" His blue eyes gazed around the lobby until he spotted an elderly man sitting in a red leather chair. Just from looking at his stiff figure, he automatically knew that it was Hinata's father. He tapped Sasuke on his arm, "Wait a second, is that him?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah, I think it is" His black eyes glanced around the lobby, "Where is Hinata?" He thought out loud ignoring Naruto's voice telling him how nervous he currently was. Both younger males walked around in front of the man, "Excuse me…Hyuga-san?" Sasuke asked just to be sure. Once the male looked up revealing his white eyes, he knew right then and there that it was him.

"Yeah?" He answered rudely.

"It's me Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata's friend. This is Naruto," He motioned towards the shaking male next to him, "your daughter's boyfriend"

Hiashi sharp eyes narrowed while glaring at the blonde, "Hinata's…boyfriend, you say?"

Naruto said nothing but stand there in fear, unable to even bring himself to talk. This man held so much authority within his voice and the way his body structure was, his eyes were ice cold. The blonde almost said nothing; if it wasn't Sasuke's nudge on his arm he would have remained silent. He holds out his hand expecting a handshake from the male, "It's a great thrill to meet you, sir. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you're daughter is a very sweet girl—erm woman, I mean" He chuckled, trying to quickly rephrase his words. It wasn't until Hiashi began coughing that Naruto withdrew his hand with a frown on his face as if he had been shunned.

"Sit down, want a drink?" Hiashi asked, motioning for the two to sit down.

Naruto and Sasuke both sat down on the red leather that was on the right side across from the chair Haishi was sitting on. Hiashi summoned the waiter over with the snap of his finger, glancing over at Sasuke with that same stoic expression, "What do you have?"

"Um, I'll have cranberry juice with two limes" Sasuke replied.

"And, I'll have a club soda with no ice, please" Naruto grinned widely at the male female, who surprisingly blushed causing Naruto to shiver in displeasure.

Hiashi glared at the two men, clearly thinking the drink they ordered was immature for two grown men. Lifting his head up he looked up at the waiter, "I'll have a Scotch with plenty of ice"

The waiter nodded his head walking away, leaving the air thick with awkwardness surrounding the three. His blue eyes slowly glanced over at Hiashi, wearing a nervous smile, parting his lips, "You like ice?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you like ice?"

"Like it?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Don't you think you get more without it? It always makes whenever you're drinking taste really watery" He tried explaining to the Hyuga.

Hiashi stared at Naruto blankly before turning his attention to Sasuke, "Where is Hinata?" He asked, ignoring Naruto's question. He already didn't like Naruto, he didn't measure up to the type of guy he would pictured his daughter to be dating. Sasuke on the other hand, he always approved of him dating his daughter.

"Well, we thought she was going to come with use here but when I woke up this morning she had already left. She must have to work today but she should be off by now" He looked down at his watch, "She's usually pretty punctual" Noticing that Hiashi wasn't saying anything but staring at him, he gulped and looked over at the blonde sitting next to him, "Don't you find that, Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's punctual…and she's been late sometimes" He explained with a smile.

"Yeah, sometimes she's on time and sometimes she's late"

Naruto nodded his head, "It appears today she's late"

"It appears that way"

Both Naruto and Sasuke agreed with each other and slowly glanced behind them at the door, anticipating Hinata's arrival. Sighing sadly when they realized she wouldn't be walking through the door. Hiashi noticed this and decided to speak, "Looks like rain"

Naruto's ears perked up at this, "I know, I know, that's what they said"

"Who said?"

"Um that weather guy," Naruto scratched his head trying to remember the males name, "Dr. Juni" He explained.

Hiashi frown looking away from the blonde, "I don't need anybody to tell me it's going to rain" He snapped.

"No, of course not I didn't—"

"All I have to do is stick my head out the window" He stated, the waiter showed up bringing back all the drinks to the three men. Once it was silent again, his lavender-grey eyes looked back over at Naruto, "So how long have you been dating my daughter?"

"U-Um, we have been dating a little over six months now, sir" He replied stiffly.

"Hn, I don't normally meet Hinata's boyfriends. We haven't spoken to each other in such a long time; you see we aren't very close but she is still my daughter. For Hinata to want me to meet you, I'm assuming you must be a good guy" He stated.

Hearing this made Naruto's eyes light up with sparkles, _"He—He approves of me. This has to be the greatest moment of my life. None of my previous girlfriend's fathers ever liked me" _He thought to himself with warm smile gracing his features. But he stopped smiling when he noticed Hiashi was glaring very harshly at him.

Suddenly the air began right back to its original awkwardness, "Would you excuse me a minute? I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" He quickly stood up causing Naruto to grasp his arms. Sasuke looked back at him glaring at him with a deadly intend but Naruto still would let go so Sasuke snatched his arm away and walked off leaving Naruto alone with Hiashi.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed 'Top Ranked'. I thought it was just brilliant" Naruto smiled, referring to Hiashi book that he published.

"Drivel" He replied.

"Maybe some parts"

"What parts?" He asked while narrowing his eyes at the much younger blonde.

"Um…the drivel parts?" He looked down at his watch as his eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, I just realized I have to make a phone call. I can't believe…- would you—"He stood up and ran off heading to the bathroom where he knew Sasuke was hiding out in.

Xxxxxxxx

Turning the corners he finally found the bathroom, opening the door his flaring blue eyes gazed around the room until he spotted Sasuke standing by the sink washing his hands. "Thank _you_ for leaving me alone with _him_!" He yelled at his best friend.

Sasuke turned around, wiping his forehead and neck with a wet paper towel, "That was brutal, I can't go back out there"

"Well, let's just leave"

"Hinata would not only kill me but you as well"

"Where the hell is she anyways?" Naruto growled, becoming angry that his girlfriend wasn't there to save him from her scary father.

"She's going to be here soon, just wait and be patient"

"How could she leave us alone with this lunatic? Ten more minutes and that's it! I'm leaving. I have to tell you, this guy scared me"

Sasuke smirked at his comment, "The waiter was even trembling"

Naruto shook his head, walking back and fourth in the bathroom, "If she doesn't show up, we can't possibly have dinner with him alone. I mean, I love Hinata but this guy is scary"

"How are you going to get out of it?"

"We'll tell him that we're frightened and we have to go home!" He stated, slamming his hand down on his hand dyer.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's good. He'll cluck our head together or something"

"I don't know. Just start scratching. Tell you have the crabs. Hinata told me he was in the military once, he'll understand that" Naruto was truly frightened of Hiashi, never in his life has he been so frightened over a guy. Sure some of his previous girlfriend's fathers were intimidating but none of them compared to this guy.

"Come on let's just go back, he's probably waiting on us"

Naruto groaned but complied and followed Sasuke out the bathroom heading back towards the lobby. Once they both sat down Hiashi glanced over at Naruto curiously, "Who did you call?"

Naruto tensed completely caught off guard by his question, "My um, uncle is having an operation. I just wanted to see how he was" His ran his hand through his blonde tresses.

"What kind of operation?"

"Bone marrow" He replied back lowly causing Sasuke to snicker to himself at Naruto's bad lie. While this was happening the manger walked up towards the group, approaching Hiashi as he hands him a message. The male Hyuga eyes gazed through the words written on the paper, looking back up at Naruto and Sasuke he balled up the message.

"It's from Hinata. She had gotten tied up. She'll be here in thirty minutes"

At hearing this bit of new information both Naruto and Sasuke visibly froze, turning their heads looking at each other.

Xxxxxxxx

Thirty-minutes has pasted so far and Naruto and Sasuke could tell Hiashi was starting to grow impatient. He stood up, looking down at both males, "Alright, you boys get yourselves together. We'll head up to the restaurant. I'll leave a note for Hinata. I'm going to the bathroom" His voice was gruff when he spoke as he left to two males alone in the lobby.

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly stood up.

"What about Hinata?"

"To hell with Hinata!" Naruto, was growing impatient waiting around for his girlfriend, it was clear that he was by his he was moving and his facial expressions.

"She'll be very furious with you"

"We're dying here!"

Both males turned around when they noticed Hinata quickly entering in the door. "That's her! She's here!" Sasuke exclaimed, watching Hinata quickly running towards them with a frantic look on her face also appearing to be very exhausted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Where's my father?" She asked, looking around for the older man.

Naruto growled to himself, "He's in the bathroom" He mocked Hiashi's voice as he harshly sat back down on the couch as a pout consumed his face.

"Where have you been?" The Uchiha asked looking at the female.

"Kiba, that…Kiba! I'm just about to leave when I got back from work, he calls me up. He begs me to sit in his car for two minutes, so he can pick up these birds…"

Sasuke shook his head, disapprovingly, "Oh, you didn't—"

"Well, he said he'll drive me here right after. So, I'm sitting in his car for _twenty minutes_! He doesn't come down. I am freezing. Then a cop comes by, tells me to get out of the car. He's a _city marshal_. He's towing the cay away. Kiba owes _thousands_ of dollars in back tickets. He was going to tow it with me in the car! So, they tow the car. Now, I am standing outside, and I am freezing, but I cannot leave because I have to tell _him_ what happened to the car. So finally, he finally comes down with his giant cage filled with doves. He said he was getting special instructions, that each dove has a different diet. So, we're wandering around trying to get a cab, when two of these doves fly out! Now we're running down the street after these doves. I almost got hit by a bus" He plops down in the chair, taking in a deep breath. "…So, how is everything going over here?" She asked while glancing over at her boyfriend and best friend.

After hearing Hinata's story both males felt that she went through way much more than what they have been through. Shrugging their shoulders up, both men agreed that everything was just going fine on their end.

Hinata sighed in relief, "Good, because my father can make some people a little uncomfortable"

"Oh, no, no" Sasuke waved it off.

"Get out of here, you father was a pleasant man" Naruto reassured her, getting out from his seat; he walked over towards her giving her a soft kiss on her lips. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in jealously but decided to change the subject.

"I can't believe it. You know better than to get involved with Kiba"

"He said he'll give me a lift" She pouted.

"Ah, the lift. Like the lure of the siren's song. Never what it seems to be, yet who among us can resist?" He smirked while closing his eyes.

Both Hanta and Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly after his words of wisdom, "Where do you come up with stuff?" Naruto asked while wrapping his arm around Hinata, staring at Sasuke in amazement as the Uchiha just continued to smirk in response.

Just as this was happening Hiashi made his return, "Well look who's here"

Hinata quickly turned around to be greet by her father, she straighten up her posture in the presence of her father. "Oh, hi father"

Hiashi walked closer towards his daughter giving her a light kiss on her forehead, "Hell, dear. Who's the lipstick for?"

"No one"

"How is your mother?"

"Fine"

"How about you? Are you working?"

"Yeah, I'm working for the Hokage. I told you ten times"

Hiashi snorted, "Tsunade-sama, that annoying hag. Alright then boys, we'll be going to that restaurant down the street. You're not afraid of a little spice, are you?" He joked, turning around heading towards the door as Hinata followed him.

"Master of the house, doling out the charm. Ready with a handshake and an open—"

Hiashi turned around and glared at the blonde, "Pipe down, chorus boy"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke appearing to be very embarrassed by this while the Uchiha merely smirked. While walking towards the door Sasuke could hear Hinata's voice stating that it was snowing outside. Hearing this alarmed him and he grabbed Naruto stopping him from walking out the door. "Snow, that can't be good for suede, can it?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders up, "I wouldn't think so"

"What should I do?" He then turned to Hinata's father, "We're taking a cab, aren't we?"

"Cab? It's only five blocks" He retorted harshly.

Naruto could sense his best friends distress over the nice looking jacket, hitting him on his arm to get his attention he parted his lips, "Why don't you just turn it inside out?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, "Inside out! Great" He took off his jacket turning it inside out revealing the pink striped inside. Just as he was getting ready to leave out the hotel, Hiashi stops him.

"Wait a minute. What the hell do you call this?" He asked, booking down at the jacket in disgust.

"Oh, I turned my jacket inside out"

"Well, you look like a damn fool, Sasuke"

The jet black haired male pouted childishly, "Well, it's a new suede jacket. It might get ruined.

"Well, you're not going to walk down the street with me and my daughter dressed like that! That's for damn sure"

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, causing the blonde to smiled sadly at him, "It's only a few blocks"

Xxxxxxxx

Days passed since that day, Kiba was currently inside Sasuke and Hinata's apartment looking around for some crackers for his birds. His dark black eyes took a notice of Sasuke wearing another jacket that appeared to be a sports jacket. "Hey, where's your new jacket?" Sasuke groaned pointing to the jacket hanging in the jacket in the bathroom. Kiba walked into the bathroom, his eyes widened in pure shock at the state of the now ruined suede jacket, "What did you do to it?"

"I was out in snow a few nights ago"

Kiba raised his eyebrow up, "Don't you know what that does to suede?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "I have an idea" He frowned.

As this was happening Hinata walked inside, looking over at Sasuke, "I'm going out on a date tonight with Naruto to the movies"

"Okay?" He shrugged his shoulders not really caring causing Hinata to frown.

"Listen, thanks again for that night. My father said he had a great time"

"Is he still in town?"

"No, he's driving back to the city tonight"

Kiba continued looking at the jacket in the bathroom, "So, uh…what are you going to do with this one?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders up, "I don't know" His eyes went back towards Hinata noticing that she was getting ready to talk again.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but usually he hates everyone" She said with a smile causing Sasuke to smirk and comment how he already figured that Hiashi didn't care for many people.

"Are you going to throw this out?" Kiba asked loudly.

"Well I can't wear it, idiot"

Hinata ran her fingers through her long hair, placing it in a high ponytail, "Yeah, he likes you though"

Kiba began taking the jacket off the rack in the bathroom, "We, if you're just going to throw it out, you know, I could take it"

"Yeah, go ahead, take it. What do I care" Sasuke shrugged uncaringly.

Hinata pouted whole folding her arms across her chest, "My father thinks Naruto is gay"

Sasuke let out an unexpected laugh which took Hinata back by surprise, "Oh, because of all that singing?"

"No, he pretty much thinks everyone is gay"

Kiba comes back into the living room wearing the now ruined suede jacket, "Hey, see, I like it like this" He smiled proudly.

Hinata pointed to the jacket in shock, "Isn't that…-" She looked over at Sasuke who nodded his head sadly, "Oh, is this from the snow last night?" Sasuke once again nodded his head, "Awe, you know what you should have done? You should have turned it inside out"

Sasuke smirked, "I'll try and remember that" He replied sarcastically, which Hinata didn't seem to catch.

Kiba looked down at the black leather jacket in his arms, "Boy, it's too bad you gave me this one too"

"Yeah, too bad" He rolled his eyes, clearly not happy by the whole situation.

Xxxxxxxx

Hiashi sat in his car in the middle of the night driving back to the city. His stern expression still implanted on his face as he parted his lips, "Master of the house doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm" He frowned to himself, narrowing his eyes, _"Damn that chorus boy Naruto for getting this song stuck in my head" _He thought to himself as he clenched the steering wheel while still humming the song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well I finally updated lol. Sorry that this chapter doesn't have much interaction with SasuHina or HinaNaru. But I assure you that fluff between those three will happen in the next chapter n.n**

**Thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's been awhile since I late updated this story. Sorry for the delay, I believe out of all my current stories the ones I'm least worried about finishing are this one, 'Who Should I Choose' and 'Collection of One-Shots'. But I won't go a year without updating again, nope; I won't allow myself to do that. Not much really going on in this chapter and nothing Seinfeld related will happen either Dx I'm sorry if you were expecting that. So I hope that you all will enjoy this very, very short chapter lol

XXX

The Uchiha male groaned to himself, staring at his blonde haired female. Irritation was spreading across his face, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. Currently, he and Ino were sitting in his living room next to each other but the air was tense, very tense. They were in a middle of a break-up, and Ino showed that she didn't want to let him go. Apparently she was afraid if she let him go Hinata would go after him.

He had spent over an hour trying to convince Ino that Hinata is happily in love with Naruto to even want to be worried about him. "Ino, look I've already made up my mind. I'm not going back on my word" He stated, eyeing her.

The blonde frowned, her blue eyes showing nothing but pure fury. She didn't want to come second to anyone and she had a feeling Sasuke only wanted break up with her and try to ease his way into Hinata's life. Standing up from the couch she grabbed her purse. "Whatever, I'm leaving" She walked towards the door, opening the door revealing the sole person she was just thinking about. "Hinata" She hissed her name in pure venom.

The midnight blue haired female raised her brow, "U-Um, Ino" She frowned to herself when Ino pushed past her. Coming inside the apartment, her lavender-grey eyes looked over at Sasuke. "What was all of that about?"

He shrugged, "We broke up"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at this new found information. The moment that she had been waiting for almost a year now and it finally happens. But the only thing…it happened while she was dating someone. Naruto was a really great guy, very sweet and loving and very funny. But leaving him wouldn't be fair, not on her part of his. She couldn't hurt him, she just couldn't.

"Wow, r-really?"

He merely nodded his head, "So are you going anywhere today?" The raven haired just wanted to change the subject, fully well knowing that Hinata would question him more about it.

"Well, Naruto and I were going to go out to eat and afterwards catch a movie" She explained, taking a seat down beside him. Before she could speak anymore, Kiba came bursting through the door wearing a widened grin.

"Hey, you know Naruto called me. He's waiting for you outside"

"The idiot can't be a gentleman and come up here and get her himself? Geez, I swear" Sasuke mumbled to himself. His dark eyes gazed over at Hinata, watching her as she eagerly tried rushing herself to get ready. "Don't want to keep Naruto waiting, eh?"

"I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting. I'm getting ready to—"

"I'm going to tag along"

Both Kiba and Hinata paused and stared at Sasuke in pure shock. She knew by having Sasuke tag along wouldn't work out very well, especially with Naruto there and the fact it was a date between them as a couple.

"You actually want to be the third wheel?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I won't be the third wheel, trust me" The rave haired male exclaimed with a smirk.

-x-x-x-

The blonde glared harshly at the Uchiha. All day the male has been tagging along with him and his girlfriend. In the beginning he didn't mind it but after a while he began noticing how much it was bothering him to see Sasuke watching Hinata when he thought no one was looking. While they were at dinner Sasuke didn't talk much, merely observed them but then by the time they were on their way to the movies he quickly sat to Hinata's right which is where he wanted to sit.

It wasn't as if Hinata weren't paying him any attention because she was, it's merely the fact that Sasuke had to tag along which wasn't too pleasing.

His blue eyes gazed over at Hinata, "Say, after this we can drop Sasuke off and head on over to my place" He suggested flirtatiously causing the female Hyuga to blush deeply.

"W-Well, I suppose—"

"Naruto, you know I spoke to Shion the other day"

The blue eyed male tensed at the name mentioned, "How is she doing?" He mumbled slowly.

Hinata watched the reaction between Naruto and Sasuke. Whoever this woman was she seemed to have an affected on her boyfriend. She couldn't help but to feel a tinge of jealous seep through her veins. "Who is Shion?"

Sasuke turned to look down at his best friend, "She is Naruto's ex-wife and mother of his three year old son"

The midnight blue haired female gasped out in shock as she took a few steps away from the blonde. Married? How could he have been married? He never once mentioned to her before or that he had a son. When she looked at Naruto she noticed the guilt that was consuming his expression. "How come you never told me this before…?"

"I didn't want to mention it" Naruto knew Sasuke did this on purpose; he clearly wanted to have something over him to make Hinata not trust him. He had gotten married to Shion a few years back but the marriage did last long, as soon as his son turned two the couple had broken up and she filed for custody of their child. Naruto hasn't seen his son in about a year because his ex-wife moved around a lot and didn't like keeping in contact with him. It pissed him off but deep down he still cared a lot about the woman.

"You lied to me…why would you even keep your son a secret? Don't you care about him at all?"

"I do care about him but I haven't seen him in year because of her!" He shouted out in anger, causing Hinata to recoil backwards. Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Shion…she just…I—"

"It's okay I understand. Sasuke and I aren't too far away from our apartment so we'll just walk back. Thank you for a lovely ending" She smiled sadly at him as she turned around and began walking away.

Naruto attempted to reach out and stop her but Sasuke raised his hand up indicating that he should just give her time to cool off on her own. The Uchiha hadn't mentioned Shion on purpose but he did have a feeling that Naruto never told Hinata of his previous marriage. Both Naruto and Shion had been young and stupid but their divorce was one ugly one.

Shion was bossy and all the above towards Naruto but he loved her anyways. Eventually she had calmed down after she found out she was pregnant. But their marriage didn't last and to make a long story short he knew that they both still loved each other no matter how much they would denounce it.

"I'll talk to her, it's best if you gave her space" Sasuke explained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off in the direction left, leaving Naruto standing alone on the empty street.

-x-x-x-

"I can't believe he was married and never told me…" She spoke lowly while walking down the street with Sasuke. "How come you never told me?" Hinata asked, looking up at him with a pout on her face.

"It wasn't in my place to say. What I said today wasn't intended" He explained, turning his head to gaze down at her noticing her expression, "I didn't do it on purpose, stop looking at me like that" Sasuke frowned. "Listen, I know how much you care about Naruto but I also know that Naruto still has feelings for his ex-wife. He may not say it out loud because he doesn't want to hurt you"

Hinata remained silent thinking over her opinions, "Should I break up with him and please be honest. Don't tell me what you want for yourself but tell me what you honestly think"

Both Hyuga and Uchiha stopped walking as they turned to face each other. The raven haired male could tell that Hinata does care about Naruto but if she did stay with him she'll feel like she wouldn't be able to trust him as freely as she could before. What Naruto had done was kept something from her that was very big. Who's to say he could be hiding something else from her?

Then there was that selfish part of him that wanted to say all the worst things imaginable just to get her to break up with Naruto so he could eventually have his chance with her. But he knew that was wrong.

Taking a deep breath he stared deep into her lavender grey eyes, "In my honest opinion, I think if you love someone you should be with that person. Naruto lied to you, he kept something from you that he should have told you the day you two started becoming closer. I don't want you to have to question yourself every time wondering if he is really trustworthy, because let's face it he already broke your trust. I don't think you should be with someone like that. But then again I could be saying that because I'm in love with you" He confessed.

"Sasuke…" She blushed deeply.

"Follow your heart Hinata, just follow your heart" He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"_Follow my heart…"_ She thought to herself as her mind began to drift over to the blonde.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, this isn't a chapter and I know how annoying it can be to think someone updated when it's nothing more than an author's note. I'm writing this because I will like to inform everyone that I am discontinuing this story until further notice. In case you follow me (have me on alert) you may see a message like this for a few of my other stories as well. So sorry for the spam ahead of time. I'm very busy in college and writing a novels so I won't be able to update as quickly anymore. But you'll see something from me soon enough.

Also I have a new story out, please check it out. It's called Whispers In The Dark. It's a KakaHinaSasu story. It has three chapters up so far, if you can feedback is much appreciated. x}

**Completely unrelated but if you happen to have a livejournal account please feel free to talk to me on there or maybe read my stories on there. I have two stories on there that aren't on FF. One Sasuke one-shot and one Shinichi, from NANA, one-shot. The link to my journal is on my profile here on FF. **


End file.
